


As long as you love me (SH-Malec)

by DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23



Series: Shadowhunters: Faith [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Malec, Protective Siblings, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sizzy - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 65,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23/pseuds/DNA_DreamsNeverAlone23
Summary: Alec kept the deepest secret about his sexuality. He never told anyone and he thought his life will be ended as a lonely man. But one day, Magnus stepped onto his life, and show his the meaning of 'two is better than one'. However, Alec keeps denying the possibilities of a love relationship with Magnus. Can Magnus win over Alec's heart at the end? Or Magnus will be leaving Alec alone because tired of trying?





	1. Love advice

**Author's Note:**

> *SPECIAL FOR CHINESE READERS ONLY! CHINESE VERSION of 'AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME' is AVAILABLE NOW!
> 
> 至所有中文读者！  
> 改编翻译《只要你说爱我》简体中文版可前往：  
> https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/book/851
> 
> ——————————
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF “WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR.” —E.B. WHITE  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.

Magnus POV

In Magnus Bane’s relationship theory, everything is so simple.

‘No matter you want to step in or step out, my door is always open. But please do not just stand at there or not moving at all, as you are blocking the door. Just step aside, so other people can come in.’

Quite true and make sense, right?  
Magnus used to be a very SIMPLE man when comes to the RELATIONSHIP.

But when we talk about the LOVE……  
Magnus certainly will feel the heartache at first, then doubts about that later.

Is it possible someone else will fall in love with Magnus sincerely?  
Or is it possible for Magnus to open up his hearts again, and let anyone come in?

In fact, Magnus already locked his heart for over centuries, after a woman who called Camille broke his heart cruelly, piece by piece and never bother to comfort him after that. Although after all, Magnus still believed in love. But the sad thing is Magnus began to let his guard up so high to prevent himself accidentally fall in love with the others.

Love can be hurt.  
The pain it caused is so real until Magnus not dare to experience it anymore.

Magnus truly understands how amazing the love can be, and he also knows how cruel the broken love can be. As a warlock, Magnus should own endless life. Thus, heartbreaking broken love experience at one time is enough already. Started from that day when Camille left Magnus behind, Magnus decided to lock his heart and be cautious when comes to the love. 

But as we know, all the things will get changed because time passed, and the world keeps changing. This is exactly what Magnus thinking right now. He seems had changed his mindset slowly too. 

After centuries of being lonely, Magnus finally meets another person who makes him wish to fall in love again. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood.  
Son. Brother. Shadowhunter.  
And, also is the one who makes Magnus feel alive again.

Observe the tall, black hair, handsome Shadowhunter secretly at the corner of a wall, Magnus smirked and thinking himself.

‘Maybe this time Alec won’t break my heart.’  
Magnus willing to give Alec a chance to walk into his heart. 

Or maybe……  
Magnus is the one who should be the leader to lead Alec opens up his heart.

Obviously, Alec is gay.  
As a very sensitive guy, Magnus realized the truth after he captured Alec’s tension face, during the short conversation between Alec and his sister Isabelle with many ‘secret hints’ inside. The hints which people who have a lot of life or love experiences might notice only. 

Of course, Magnus who already live a long life is one of them.  
Magnus, a bisexual warlock. He can sense people’s sexuality, even some of the people fight so hard to deny it or hide it, like Alec. But it’s doesn’t matter, because Magnus just can know it.

Alec is full of secrets.  
Magnus wonders how many sides of personality that Alec has. 

Alec looked so gorgeous when he fighting demons, looked so fine when he talking and walking. Alec has an angelic smile and a face that can kill Magnus in one second when Alec feels happy. Alec also has the ability to make Magnus feel heartache by his innocent sad expression. 

Looking at Alec’s disappoint or sad face, even with just one glance, Magnus felt himself drown by the sorrow. Magnus doesn’t know how long has this been going on. But Magnus willing to do anything for Alec, he wants to make Alec smile again. If there is anything Magnus can do, he will certainly do for Alec. 

Yes, Magnus Bane likes Alec Lightwood.  
It is a kind of intuition, or maybe just simply like a north and a south pole. Magnus doesn’t know why he is attracted by Alec. He couldn’t help himself to keep noticing Alec. Magnus wants to know more about Alec, even he didn’t know the reason.

Magnus cannot control himself.  
He keeps thinking about Alec in every single moment. Every day. Every night.  
And, now in this room. With Alec together, Magnus feeling relieved and excited. 

“Oh, Alec, Alexander. How come you looked so…… Wow~!”  
Magnus whispers in low voice. He can’t help himself but keep glancing at his ‘crush’. From head to foot, from foot to head. One time, two times, three times……until Magnus lost count on it. 

There is no word that Magnus can perfect use to describe Alec at this moment.  
‘Hot? Handsome? Cool? Delicious…? Or… Sexy…?’

Which one is better? Which word will be more suitable to describe Alec?  
This is the first time, Magnus hesitated and briefly appeared at a loss for words.

Alec seems noticed Magnus’s glancing all the time. But Alec does not say anything on it. Sometimes, Alec feeling curious and looking back at Magnus with his confused black eyes. But once Alec accidentally eye-contacted with Magnus, Alec sure quickly turn his head to other direction. 

'Eyes are the windows to the soul. But yours…… The soul is pure and innocent. Too attractive. And, too good to me.' 

Magnus had been heard in the past time that somebody else talking about Shadowhunter is the creation of Angel. Magnus doubted that statement before, but after saw Alec appeared in his life. Magnus becomes a believer now. 

Alec Lightwood.  
This name imprinted deeply on Magnus’s heart.

Magnus smiling softly, inadvertently remembering that one old friend of his gave him love advice in years ago.

‘I know you won't believe me, someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it.’ Ragnor Fell Said.

Magnus feels his heart is getting warm and melt by the memories. 

Once again, Alec’s eyes contacted with Magnus’s eyes accidentally. Alec looks at somewhere else quickly, but Magnus keeps looking at Alec uncontrollable.

If we tried, even the results may not end up so well.  
But at least we tried. No more regrets.

Magnus decided to give himself a chance. One more chance. One last chance.  
He should deserve to be loved. He should deserve the happiness. 

And now, his new target is waiting for him.  
Magnus takes a deep breath, then he is walking slowly towards Alec.

 

[To be continued]


	2. We are friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Previous Chapter Review]
> 
> Magnus decided to give himself a chance. One more chance. One last chance.  
> He should deserve to be loved. He should deserve the happiness. 
> 
> And now, his new target is waiting for him.  
> Magnus takes a deep breath, then he walking slowly towards Alec.

“Hi,” Magnus said to Alec.

Alec seems to quite a surprise. In fact, he never expected that Magnus will walk to him.

Alec nodded his head slightly, and say out with a soft voice. “Hi.”

Alec feels a bit uneasy, he looks at Magnus with innocent confused black eyes.

“Is there anything I can help you?”

“What…?” Magnus stands in amazement.

Since they are here together for demons’ activity's observation purpose now, Alec thought that Magnus, who is a High Warlock in Brooklyn might want to ask for more details so he can provide better assistance to Shadowhunters.

“Do you need me to answer you any question? Like lately demons attacked Mundane and Shadowhunter reports or any recently related reports’ information?”

“Oh~! Well… About that……” Magnus licks his lips before he continues with his next sentence.

“Of course, you can help me on that.” Magnus’s lips were spread into a sly smile. “And, I think I really need your help.”

Observe Alec’s face expression carefully, Magnus added. “If you don’t mind……?”

“Okay, sure,” Alec said. “For easier our works, I will give you the best as I could.”

“Sounds great.” Magnus looked a bit too happy, with his cheerful voice.

Alec feels a little bit curious on Magnus. He tries to look around the place and observing that warlock besides him secretly. Magnus Bane. The High Warlock in Brooklyn.

Alec knows about Magnus’s limited personal information from Institutes data sources system before coming here for a mission. To him, Magnus is the guy who is both mystery and history.

Warlock usually can live a long life, they won’t get even older. And, Magnus here looked too young from his appearances, just like 17 or 18 something. But Alec quite sure about that Magnus’s real age is far older than his actual appearance.  
Glitter Eyeshadow, exaggerated makeup face, extraordinary fashion styles, tall and strong body, plus…… Unpredictable character. All these mixed up together equal to Magnus Bane.

And now, Alec gives Magnus a suspicious look.  
“I don’t understand. What’s so funny? There is a demon attack the innocent mundane and a lot of people dying. But why you looked so happy?”

“Harr?” Magnus follows Alec’s sight and glancing at the ground.

Blood is everywhere. There is a mess. Chaos surrounded them.

“Erm……I truly feel sorry for them. I mean… The victims…… But all of this mess does not relate with my smiling face at all.”

“Can’t I feel happy?” Magnus asked.

“I usually enjoy my job. Do you know? Playing and working at the same time, that’s what I mean. When we talk about the job and works, passion is a very important issue.” Magnus talked in a serious manner.

Alec nodded his head and murmuring at himself. “Crazy attitude. Just the same as Jace and Izzy.”

“What did you say? I didn’t hear you.”

Alec sighs and quickly respond back.  
“I know I don’t have rights to judge you, but I wish you to know, working is working, this is a very serious job task. Please take it seriously, we have the responsibility to ensure all of the process going smoothly. Here is not a playground, this is a real action mission. If anything goes wrong, the results may cause lots of people to die. So please always bear in mind.”

Magnus blinks his eyes and looks at Alec with a surprise face.

Realized that he seems a bit overreacting, Alec apologizes. “I’m Sorry. I just can’t help myself……I……”

“It’s okay. I can understand your concern.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, of course. I am a very responsible person too.”

“Are you?” Alec doubts that.

Magnus sighed again. “I know I might give people bad impression most of the time. But the truth is I am a really… Really……. Well….. A very capable and responsible High Warlock. ”

“Oh~!” Alec just half believes in that statement.

“By the way, my name is Magnus, Magnus Bane.” Magnus introduces himself with a delightful tone.

“I know your name. Remember? We are the one who seeking for your assistance on this demon activities investigation job.” Alec explained.

“So……How should I address you? What should I call you, Mr Shadowhunter.”

“No. Please just change it. Never call me like that again.”

“Since you don’t like it. Fine, may I know your real FULL name? What’s your middle name, Alec Lightwood.”

“Why you want to know that? Just call me Alec is enough.” Alec said. 

“I am curious. Just asking. If you don’t want to let people know, it’s also fine to me.”

“My full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”  
His name, not a secret.

“That’s a good name! By the way, Alec… This is the short form of Alexander?”

“Yes.”

“Nice to meet you, Alexander.”

“Please, just call me Alec.” Alec corrected Magnus.

“You don’t like me to call you as Alexander?”

“None of my friends call me like that.” Only my parents do.  
Alec added the full sentence in his bottom heart.

Friends?!  
Magnus captured the point in Alec’s words.  
“So… We are friends now?” Magnus feels his heartbeat getting faster and louder.

Alec frowns. “I know you are older than me. But…… You can still call me Alec.”

“Well~ Then, I hope I’ll be the special one. Good to know you, Alexander.” Magnus emphasizes the word of ‘Alexander’.

“I… I think you should……” Alec looked nervous and wish to correct the name how Magnus call him. But Magnus didn’t give Alec any further chance to amend him.

“I think I gotta go.”

Magnus said, and his eyes look at the person who walks towards him and Alec.

Isabelle. Alec’s sister.  
Long black hair, sexy, smart girl in a black tight suit.

“Hi, two handsome. You two looked so compatible. Did I miss any interesting parts?” Isabelle said in a playful and naughty tone.

Magnus smiles and he raised his eyebrows.

“Cute girl,” Magnus commented on Isabelle’s words.

On the contrary, Alec seems very tension and not really appreciate his sister’s humour way.

“Izzy, please don’t talk nonsense.”

Magnus observing Alec’s serious face expression quietly.

Alec takes a deep breath and continues talking to change the subject.  
“What’s going on? You are looking for us, right? What’s the matter?”

Isabelle quickly changed to working manner mode.  
She talked in a serious tone. “I think we got a little trouble now.”

“What is it?” Alec and Magnus asked together with similar voice tone at the same perfect timing. Then they gazing at each other, feeling new. There’s a special unknown feeling or strong emotion spread from their bottom hearts. They can’t explain why. They don’t even know what is that kind of feeling.

But at this moment, when Alec and Magnus eye-contacted with each other, they can notice clearly that both of their hearts beating faster.

A crazy thinking crossed Magnus and Alec’s minds.  
They are two different people with two wildly hearts. But is it possible that they might have a chance to fit together? Maybe in an imperfect way, but wonderfully.  
Alec and Magnus just stunned at there, gazing at each other with full of surprises face.

Isabelle looks at them with a curious heart.  
“Are you guys okay…?” She asked in concern way.

“Yeah, we’re fine……”  
Again, both Alec and Magnus answered Isabelle’s question together.

Their voices matched perfectly.  
And then, they stunned at there, again.  
This feeling really very new to them! Both of them feeling surprised and amazed.

Seems some strange emotions just exploded in their hearts. They have felt like they know each other for a long time already. But the truth is they just have few unexpected encounters only before today.

“Seriously, what’s going on between you two?” Isabelle asked, but nobody answers her question.

Isabelle sighed with relieved.  
‘Well~ At least they looked happy? Should not be the bad thing, right?’

“Hey, Alec…? Are you okay?” Isabelle asked again, full of concern.

“I’m good.” Alec nodded uncertainly.

‘Am I good…...? Can I still be good?’ Alec whispers silently in his own heart.  
Magnus also the same. He can’t explain what really happened now. He just feels his heart beating faster, and his mind is a mess now. He swallowed hard and keep taking deep breaths.

Awkward moments.

“Hey! You two!” Isabelle shouts it loud suddenly.

Magnus and Alec both in shock. They looked at Isabelle with confused eyes.

“I’m sorry to disturb you. But we all need to have a serious talk right now. Whatever happened between you two, we can fix it up later. But now, we really have bigger troubles need to be settled.” Isabelle said.

Alec and Magnus take a glance at each other again before they change back to their normal mode.

See both of them be ready now, Isabelle continues to tell them the rest.  
“Alec. And, our High Warlock helper Mr Magnus Bane. I just received a call from the Institute. Look like Clave started to take action.”

Alec frowned and asked. “What they want?”

Isabelle does not answer Alec’s question, but she moves her eyes and looking at Magnus with a worried face.

Magnus seems can read Isabelle’s minds. He smiles confidently, and then explained his opinions to the others slowly. “This mystery attack obviously was planned intentionally. Plus, there are many innocent Mundanes get involved. I think Clave must wish to invite me back to institute for further discussion. Is it?”

“What? Is it true?” Alec suddenly becomes panic. “Magnus is High Warlock. Remember or not? We are the one who invited him to take part in the investigation. He is coming to assist us here. He is not a suspect!”

Isabelle and Magnus quite shocked when noticed Alec’s reaction.

Isabelle wonders what happened between Magnus and Alec. Why Alec seems very protective over Magnus in all sudden. Are they friends now? When they become so good relationship? Today is their first REAL MEET with proper face to face talk, doesn’t it? At least Isabelle can hundred per cent sure about that Alec does not acquaint with Magnus before this. 

Isabelle said in a tender tone.  
“They just want to check with Magnus if he has any special discovery at here. And, I think they just want to seek more professional opinions from Magnus. Yes, I will call this a trouble. But this little trouble not that big, this is a small problem only. Not a big deal.”

“Sound like an excuse. They want Magnus back to Institute so they can be questioning him.” Alec said.

Magnus observes Alec curiously.  
“It’s okay, Alexander. I’m totally clear and understand what Clave is planning about. You no need to worry about me. As I said, I am clean. As a very cooperative High Warlock, I also happy to prove that I am innocent. Furthermore, I can help you all to find out that person who all behinds these evil attack plans. Of course, you these Nephilim should give me great pay for my services after that!”

Isabelle is rolling her eyes when Alec sighed heavily.

“So, what’s the next step…? Should you all bring me back to Institutes now?”  
Magnus said in a cheerful tone. He does not really feel worried or nervousness at all.

New York Institute.  
Quite a long time he not been there anymore.

Magnus is wondering how the Institute looks like now.  
He is also curious about how Alec’s living place is.

[To Be Continued]


	3. Secret love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Previous Chapter Review]
> 
> “So, what’s the next step…? Should you all bring me back to Institutes now?”  
> Magnus said in a cheerful tone. He does not really feel worried or nervousness at all.
> 
> New York Institute.  
> Quite a long time he not been there anymore.
> 
> Magnus is wondering how the Institute looks like now.  
> He is also curious about how Alec’s living place is.

New York Institute.  
Shadowhunters here and there, walking around, talking and working. 

And, Alec leans against the wall alone in the corner. He really needs some space for himself. Especially what had happened lately. But seems someone don’t really give Alec the chance of being lonely. 

Jace comes without notice, and do not leave even Alec drive him away.

“Alec, are you okay?”  
This is the third time in 15 minutes that Jace asked Alec.

“I’m fine.” Typical answer by Alec. 

Jace Wayland.  
Alec’s Parabatai, adoptive brother, and…… Secret love. “”

“You looked weird after coming back to institute. Anything bothers you? Recently you really doesn’t like you anymore. You are different from your old self.” Jace is truly worrying about Alec. 

Alec looks into Jace’s eyes, gently say. “I’m good. You no need worry about me.”

“Seriously?” Jace sighed. “Alec, who am I? Don’t you forget it? I am your Parabatai! I can sense it when you are not in good condition.”

Alec is ducking out of sight from Jace’s glancing. 

“Alec, you can tell me. Come on, tell me what’s going on, I’m listening.” Jace tries to persuade him.

But Alec keeps looking away, feeling irritated. “I tell you I am fine! Please just leave me alone!” 

“What’s wrong with you? Are you okay? Alec, I am worried about you!” 

Jace’s unstoppable asking questions, make Alec slowly go insane.

“JACE!” Alec shout out loud.

“… Yes……?” Jace looked at Alec with confused and worry sight.

“Can you please just leave me alone? Why don’t you go look for that TROUBLEMAKER NEW GIRL?”

“Alec, she has a name. Please call her Clary.” Jace said in unhappy, serious tone.

“Whatever.” Alec is lifting both shoulders and hands up.   
“I just need to be alone for a while. DO NOT disturb me, thanks.”

Jace feeling weird and looking at Alec in confusion. “Alec…?”

“Don’t provoke me at this moment, please.”

“Hey, Alec!” Jace tries to stop Alec.  
But Alec didn’t give Jace a look and he directly leave that place and walking away.

Isabelle, who want to have further talks with Alec, accidentally saw this scene. She sighed heavily and walks slowly towards Jace. 

“Jace.”

Jace turned his head to his sister. “Hey, do you know what's wrong with him? Why he looked so angry lately? Anyone pissed him off?”

Isabelle sighed. “You really don’t know about that, huh?”

“What’s wrong? Isabelle, I don’t have time to play guessing game with you. Now, tell me. What’s going on? Did I miss up anything? Or what happened during your mission?” Jace really feels sorry that he didn’t make it go for the mission with Alec and Isabelle lately. From Jace start to take care Clary, a mystery girl who just joined their Shadowhunters team.

Isabelle sighed again, then she asked in politely way. “Where is Clary? How are you two doing? Everything okay?”

“Speak of Clary, I have lots stories wish to share with you. She is truly amazing! Do you ever see anyone who rose up in Mundane world, but still capable to catch up our Shadowhunters works in such a short time? Clary is really full of potential! I am very sure that she can become a great Shadowhunters fighter soon!” Jace is feeling so proud and happy when he is talking about Clary.

Isabelle can sense his good mood too.   
“You like her.”

“Oh, come on Isabelle. You will like her too! She is really good!” The smile on Jace’s face become widely. 

“You love her.” Isabelle makes a short conclusion based on her experiences and observation.

“What…? I… I……” Jace lost his words suddenly. 

Isabelle sighed and said in complicated tone. She looked sad and happy at the same time. “Jace, I’m really happy for you and Clary.”

“Clary and I not together yet. We’re nothing more than FRIENDS.”

“Yeah, you are friends with Clary. A friend who willing to break the Clave and Institute rules, just to help a new mystery friend. A friend who ready to sacrifice for his new friend at any time. A friend who allow his new friend entrance his life and ruins his relationship between his Parabatai.”

“Why do you say like this? I don’t understand. How come Clary can ruin Alec and my Parabatai bond relationship?” Jace asks curiously. He is quite confused on this.

“Don’t you already know it?”

“What? What should I know?” Jace gets confusing. 

Isabelle feels pity for Jace and her big brother Alec now.  
“Poor Alec. Haiz……” She sighed heavily and decided to continue to explain everything she knows to Jace.

“Jace, listen carefully. There is something that I must let you know.” Isabelle sure about that Alec will want to kill her after this. But sometimes, some sacrifices will be necessary. 

“Why, you looked so serious? What’s going on? Is this related with Alec?”

Isabelle nodded her head slowly.

“So… What you ready to tell me…… Can direct explain why Alec seems so different with his old true self?”

“Old true self…?” Alec’s old TRUE self?  
Isabelle can’t help herself and laughing sadly. 

“Jace, you have no idea about Alec’s old true self.”  
Finally, Isabelle begins telling the truth. 

——————————————

Alec never expects that will have one day like this, that all his hidden secrets explored by other people. At least not by Isabelle. At least not by Jace.

Alec, who standing on the rooftop, looking at the beautiful evening scenes from the high place. And this is where Jace found him. 

“Alec.” Jace called out his name.

Alec turned his head impatiently. “I told you to leave me alone!”  
But what makes Alec surprises is Jace’s expression. Jace looked unbelievably shocked, confused and full of sadness.

Jace gives Alec a serious look. “Hey buddy, we need to talk.”

Alec gazes at Jace, asked in a low tone. “What?”

Jace is swallowing hard. “I… I know already.”

“?” Alec looked confused.

Jace continued the rest. “I know about all your secrets. I know about how you really feel me.”

“……” Alec turned into silent mode.

“Alec, please…… Just talk to me.”

“No.” Alec looked frightened. “I don’t understand what you are talking about.”

“Alec.”

“I’m tired. I want to go back to my room and take rest.” Alec passing by Jace directly, but Jace stops Alec in time.

Jace gently pulls Alec’s arm. “Izzy tells me that you love me.”

Alec stunned at there, gazing at Jace with horrible scary wide eyes.

“I’m sorry that I do not know. I just can’t imagine why you will……I……Don’t know……I’m sorry that I really don’t understand why you will love me.” Jace stopped himself and sighed heavily. “I’m truly sorry. I mean… I know the reason why you will love me because I love you too.”

Listen till now, Alec is feeling the hopes starting from his heart.   
But Jace’s next sentence makes Alec feels shame and guilt. 

“Alec, I love you. Because we are brothers, we are parabatai. We are the best team ever! We……We…….” Jace thinks so hard and tries so hard not to hurt Alec’s feeling. He is totally blank in mind and clueless. 

Alec is a sensitive person. Alec is vulnerable too.   
Jace knows all about these. He knows Alec better than anybody else does. Jace really thought he knew Alec very well. But until today, Jace has just discovered that how ignorant he was.

“Please just stop.” Alec’s voice shaking now. “It is okay. I can understand it. Jace, you are different. We are different. You are not…… We are not same type person. I really can understand that.”

“Alec.” Jace hesitates and not know how to continue the next lines.

“Just enough, please. Please don’t say any more. I can understand. I know what you mean.” Alec is hurting now. His heart is damn hurt right now. Until his eyes become teary and red. 

“Jace, I’m so sorry. I know you must hate me right now. I feel so sorry that I disgust you. ”

“What? No, Alec. Please don’t misunderstand my words. I never feel disgusted. You are still my best friend, my dear brother, and parabatai! I love you.”

“Are you…?” Alec doubts about that.

Jace tries his best to convince Alec.  
“I admit that I am shocked when I heard Izzy said about how your real feeling towards me. That’s all too sudden, which makes me can’t handle properly. But Alec, I want you to know, I will always love you, you will always be my dearest friend and family. ”

“Don’t you hate me…?” Alec feels his both hands are shaking, as same as his whole body. The body temperature drops quickly in the blinks of eyes, and Alec feeling so cold.

“Of course not! Alec, I love you. And, I want you to remember this, no matter how it will never change.”

“Is that all true?” Alec’s lips trembling. 

Jace didn’t say anything, he just opens his both arms wide, and step forward hug Alec tightly. Feel the warmth surrounded himself, Alec’s hurt heart getting warm and feel lesser pain now.

“Jace…..” The precious name slips out from Alec's teeth. 

Jace let go Alec slowly, then he is looking at Alec with a warm gentle smile.   
“Alec, never give up on love. I’m sorry that I can’t respond to your love because I am not the suitable person. But I believe that you will find someone better. That lucky guy surely will give you his best and treat you like you are the only person in the world.”

“Is it possible? I am just a freak……” Alec seems, lost his all hopes and confidence.

But Jace keep encouraging Alec and tell him everything will be alright.

“Alec, never look down yourself. You aren’t abnormal, you are just different from us. You are amazing, you are good, and you are the best!”

“Say who?”

“Say me.” Jace smiles softly. He pats Alec’s back gently and says, “Please be confident and be brave. Because you deserve the best love. Although that kind of love is not given by me. ”

Alec takes a deep breath and gazes at Jace with his teary eyes. He replies with sadly smiling face. “Jace, you know what?”

“Hmm?” Jace waits for Alec’s explanation with the scowl on his face.

And then, Alec says in a low tone. “You really bad at rejecting and comforting people.”

“Urgh… About that…...” Jace looks around to the other side and avoiding Alec’s eye sights.

“But I appreciate your kindness and acceptance….. Thank you anyway.” Alec bows down his head, look at his shoes and the floor.

Jace sighed lightly.   
“Hey, Alec.”

“What?” Alec asked, but never raise up his head.  
He’s not ready to facing Jace now. Not now.

Jace sighed again when he uses his hands touching Alec’s face gently.  
“DON’T LOOK DOWN!” He said in a firm tone.

Alec raises up his head finally.   
He looks into Jace’s blue and brown eyes, with an uneasy feeling in his chest.

Jace smiles softly again. “Be a tough man! There are lots of good people around this world. You will find your destined man one day!”

“I doubt that.” Alec complaints in a soft voice. “I can’t believe that you say like that. Jace, should I remind you that I just suffered from the lost love? And you are the one who rejected me!”

“Haha~” Jace laughs in a low tone. “Hey, come on! Alec, this is not a big deal! Furthermore, we both know that we are not suitable for each other! And, honestly, I think you not really in love with me.”

“What? I did love you!” Alec defends himself.

“Is it?” Jace seems not believe in Alec.  
This makes Alec feel like a fool and the angst emotions stir in his heart.

“Jace, this is not funny! This is not a joke!”

“Oh yeah, of course.”   
Who knows Jace hug Alec tightly in all sudden.

“What are you doing?” Feeling Jace’s touching and looking at Jace’s closer face, Alec feeling both emotional or physical tension.

“Kiss me.”

“WHAT? Are you crazy?!” Alec totally feels lost.

“You say you love me, right? If really like that, then kiss me now.”

“You are insane!” Alec cries. “Let me go!”

But Jace didn’t let go Alec, then he continues saying. “If you really love me, kiss me now. Come on, Alec! I am ready. Just shut up and Kiss me.”

Alec stares at Jace with suspicious sight.   
“Are you losing your minds? Do you know what are you talking about?”

“I have a very clear head! Alec, don’t you understand that? You not really in love with me.” Jace said.

“What you mean?”

“Just because I am treating you well and you care about me, then you use me as an excuse to deny your true self. Alec, I know you are gay. I know you love the guy. But this doesn’t mean that you’re truly in love with me. And, now…… This is the best proof. See yourself, you can’t even kiss me. ” 

“I… I……” Alec stops and stares at Jace.  
He doesn’t know. He not really know, but what if Jace is telling the truth?  
Because in Alec’s heart, he not really ready to kiss Jace now. Even Jace had offered to him. 

On the contrary, Jace sighed, relieved. He smiles softly.  
“Alec, just accept your true self. Be true to yourself. ”

“I am terrible.” Alec feels disappointed in himself.

Jace comforts Alec.  
“It’s okay to feel down sometimes. But never look down yourself. Alec, a gentle advice to you. If you are going to let go someone. The quickest way to moving forward and try to love somebody else. When you are in love, you will have no time to spend on useless things anymore. ”

Getting over past relationships is difficult, and losing someone you love can be heartbreaking. But no matter how, as long as we accept what we truly are, then we sure can overcome all the obstacles and live up our life. A better life.

 

[To Be Continued]


	4. If you are the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Previous Chapter Review]
> 
> Jace sighed, relieved. He smiles softly.  
> “Alec, just accept your true self. Be true to yourself. ”
> 
> “I am terrible.” Alec feels disappointed in himself.
> 
> Jace comforts Alec.  
> “It’s okay to feel down sometimes. But never look down yourself. Alec, a gentle advice to you. If you are going to let go someone. The quickest way to moving forward and try to love somebody else. When you are in love, you will have no time to spend on useless things anymore. ”

New York Institute.

After the end of a boring and tiring conversation with the representative person from the Clave, Magnus saw that handsome young Shadowhunter Alec again.

“Hey, Alexander,” Magnus said in a happy tone. 

“You……” Alec gazed at Magnus with his surprised face. And then, Alec is looking at the Shadowhunter colleague who stands beside Magnus, seems to want to lead the Magnus to somewhere. 

“Where you want to go?” Alec asked the Shadowhunter.

That Shadowhunter replies Alec in a polite manner. “Sir, the warlock has just completed the investigation with the representative person from the Clave. I am now leading him to the exit.” 

Magnus observes the Alec silently. He is not surprised at all when he saw how polite the other Shadowhunter treat Alec. Alec is from Lightwoods. Lightwood family has higher management power in the Institute and Clave. It is clear that Alec will be the head of the Institute or held any higher position at the Clave in the future too.

Alec says to his Shadowhunter colleague. “It’s okay, I know Magnus. You can go to do your other job. I will make sure Magnus leaves the institute after I talk to him.”

Magnus and the other shadowhunter exchange a weird look, then they look at Alec with strange feelings. 

“Yes, sir.” The shadowhunter followed Alec’s instruction, even he has a lot of questions. 

After making sure that shadowhunter colleague walked away, Alec sighed softly.

“Are you okay? You looked very tired.” Magnus shows his concern towards his new friend.

Alec does not answer Magnus’s question.  
“Where you want to go now?”

“Back to home…?” Magnus said.

“Oh.” Alec sighed again.

“You’re okay? You looked really different now if compare to the earlier in the afternoon.”

“I’m good.” 

“And I know you are not.”

Alec raises his head up and gazing at Magnus when he heard what Magnus said.  
“You can read my minds?”

Magnus laughs lightly. “Your face has shown everything. You are far too young to hide your emotions. I can see that all your true feeling exactly written on your face.”

“Is it…?” Alec feels his heart getting heavier.   
He is not capable of anything.  
Not good at fighting demons. Not good at hiding emotions too.

“Alexander.”

“Please, just call me Alec.”

Magnus ignored Alec’s words. “Are you free now?”

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“Want to go for a drink with me? Alexander.” 

Magnus insisted to address Alec in his special way. But this time Alec does not bother to correct Magnus. Alec is stunned at there to rethink what Magnus had said.

“Are you… Asking me out for a drink……?” Alec not so sure about what he heard. 

“Yes.” Magnus smiles happily. 

“Wow~” Alec can’t believe that this is true. 

“So how? Are you interested in hanging out with me?” Magnus asked again with a sincere heart.

Alec hesitates and doesn’t know what should he replies. Can he just accept Magnus’s invitation? Is it good that a shadowhunter go out for a drink with a warlock?

Magnus sighed softly with disappointment when he noticed that Alec is in a struggle.  
“Am I not qualified to ask you out?”

“What?!” Alec in shock.

“I thought we were friends. You said that in the afternoon, remember?”

“Yeah. I did say that. We are friends.” Alec confirmed.

Magnus sighed heavily again. “Then, why you looked so hard to decide. The answer is simple. Just a ‘Yes’ or a ‘No’ only.”

“I… I……” Alec still in hesitation.

“Would you like to have a drink with me now? Alexander.” Magnus asked again.

Magnus is waiting patiently.  
He also observes Alec’s expression carefully. He didn’t want to miss anything.

“I… I……” Alec seems to really have problems in talking or maybe hard to make a decision.

Magnus does not wish to give up this chance easily. Even though he feels a bit disappointed in Alec’s reaction, but he still hopes that Alec will say yes later.

“I… I……” Alec swallows hard and feeling damn nervous right now.  
He looked at Magnus’s frowning face and scolding himself silently in the head. 

Finally, Alec says his answer. A simple sentence. Two-word combination.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said in the struggled face.

Magnus can’t help but mock at himself.   
‘Oh~ Poor Magnus Bane.’

“Well… Then……”   
Magnus tries so hard to give Alec a smiling face. But he failed, obviously. 

Magnus’s wry smile looked so sad and tired.  
Alec feels his heartache when he saw Magnus forced to smile for him. 

“I mean I……”  
Alec tries to continue his unfinished sentences, but Magnus stopped him.

“Alexander, it’s okay. It’s all right. You no need to feel bad. Actually, I am really good at accepted other people’s rejection.”

Alec tries to read Magnus’s minds.  
He tried so hard to understand all the meaning in Magnus’s words.

“I think I should go now.” Magnus is trying to escape from here quickly.

“I… I……” Alec lost his words again.

This time, Magnus smiles softly, try to pretend he didn't get hurt at all.

“Hey~ You two!”  
It is Isabelle’s voices. 

Alec and Magnus look at Isabelle at the same time.

“Izzy!” Alec called in a happy tone. He really feels relieved and thankful when he saw his sister.

“What’s wrong?” Isabelle can sense Alec’s tension.  
Alec’s face expression clearly stated that he needs help.

Before Alec can tell Isabelle anything, Magnus says in loud and pleasing tone.  
“Hey~ Beautiful, smart and cute Ms. Shadowhunter. Could you please show me the exit way? It’s time for me to leave.”

“Why not just let my big brother Alec lead you to the exit?” Isabelle suggested with a soft smile.

“What?” Alec asked in shock face.

Magnus smiles awkwardly. “Well~ I don’t think your brother happy with that suggestion.”

“I… I just……” Alec tries to explain, but he can’t even say out what he was thinking properly. He can’t express himself, maybe just because he doesn’t even know what his real intention. He doesn’t know what he really wants.

Magnus is using a brighter smile to cover his hurting face.  
“It is okay, Alexander. You no need to worry about it. I think your sister doesn’t mind to lead me the way out.”

Magnus looked at Isabelle and ask. “How do you think, my lovely girl?”

“Why not?” Isabelle replies with a naughty soft laugh. “I’m glad to show you the way.”

“Well…..Goodbye, Alexander.” Magnus said to Alec, and he gives Alec one last glance before follows Isabelle leaving the Institute.

Alec exchanged a short sight with his sister Isabelle. Isabelle gives Alec a quite confused look, seems she can’t understand why Alec rejected Magnus’s request. Alec is feeling complicated right now. He can’t understand himself well either.

——————————————

“I heard that you tried to ask Alec out for drinks?” Isabelle said to Magnus when they are at the outside of the Institute.

“Looked like someone eavesdropped conversation between me and Alexander.” Magnus teased with a playful voice.

Isabelle smiles widely, not feeling bad at all.

“Looked like someone is really interested in my big brother Alec.” Isabelle is teasing Magnus back with a similar lively tone that Magnus used.

“Yes, I am,” Magnus admits it frankly.

Isabelle is blinking her beautiful eyes with a wide smile.

“Allowed me to remind you that your big brother Alec rejected me clearly just now. I bet you know about it too.” Magnus said in a depressed tone.

Isabelle shakes her head gently.   
“Magnus. May I call you like this?”

“Sure, no problem with that.” 

“Okay, Magnus, just listen to me.”

“Well~ I am listening.” Magnus measures the Isabelle with his eyes.

“Alec just lost his first love, so……”

“What?! Wait, wait! Please hold on!” Magnus stopped Isabelle.

“Magnus, can you please calm down and listen to what I say first?”

“NO.” Magnus frowns. 

Isabelle sighed softly and ignored Magnus directly to continue the rest sentences. “Alec is a gay. I think you know this already. And, before Alec met you, he was in unrequited love with Jace.”

Magnus stopped Isabelle again and asked in confused eyes.  
“Who is Jace…? That blond hair guy who came to my home with biscuit last time?”

“Biscuit? Oh, are you mean Clary?”

“Yes. My biscuit, who also is your new joined shadowhunter Clary.” Magnus asked impatiently. “Now tell me, who is Jace? Did Alec close to him?”

“Of course they are close! Jace is our adopted brother, we grow up together! Jace is Alec’s parabatai too! Alec loves Jace for a long time. But Jace is straight, he is not…… You know……”

“That blond hair guy? Alec loves him…?” Magnus seems very hard to believe that.

“I can’t understand why Alec will love him. They looked so different! Totally two different type persons!” Magnus said in a nasty way.

Isabelle raises her eyebrows and gives Magnus a teasing smile.  
“Magnus, you are totally different with Alec too. Then, why you so interested in him?”

Magnus closed his lips suddenly.   
Isabelle was right. Then, why he still attracted by Alec?  
Why? What the real reasons?

Isabelle continues. “I can tell that you really like my brother. And, I also can feel that you are the special one to Alec. Please just give Alec some time to clear his thoughts. I believe that he will take his action soon.”

“Why you so confident?” Magnus asked.

“Because I know Alec very well. Trust me, Alec definitely will come to you soon.” Isabelle recalls back the afternoon scenes when Alec talked to Magnus alone again. 

Magnus doubts about that, but he also hopes this outcome can happen soonest as possible in his heart.

“If you are the one,” Isabelle added.

Magnus nodded and repeat what Isabelle said softly.   
‘If you are the one……’

Is Alec the one who Magnus been looking for?  
Over the centuries, Magnus closed his heart and refuse to fall in love again. But Alec is an exception. Magnus knows it when he first sight saw Alec. Alec was unlocked something inside Magnus.

“Just wait for him, Magnus. If Alec is truly your Mr. right, please gives him some time.”   
Isabelle smiles softly and winks at Magnus. 

“I will.” Wait for him.

Magnus will wait for Alec. He is willing to take time and wait for that day to come. Love takes efforts, doesn’t it? Magnus has lots of time. And, he is patience. 

Magnus makes a silent wish in the heart.

For Alec, he is willing to wait for him.   
But he also hopes, that miracle day can come as soon as possible.

If Alec is the right one.

 

[To Be Continued]


	5. Protect you is my job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a silent wish in the heart.
> 
> For Alec, he is willing to wait for him.  
> But he also hopes, that miracle day can come as soon as possible.
> 
> If Alec is the right one.

Time flies and one week passed.

Alec thinks he falls sick. He becomes super weird lately. He can’t think properly. Even in a crowd but he is feeling down and alone. This kind of feeling is so sick! It seems nobody can understand him well. It seems no one bothers to show real concern to him. They all just simply make a conclusion and speak their so-called opinions without bear any responsibility on it.

“Alec, don’t worry too much. You will be fine. You are just confused about your relationship with Jace. I talked to Jace, and I have the same thoughts with Jace. Maybe……You are not really IN LOVE with Jace. Do you know what I mean?” 

Isabelle is always saying like this.

“Alec, my dear big brother. Why not you are just listening to Jace’s advice? I have exactly the same feeling too. Maybe Magnus is your Mr. Right. He might be the right one for you! All you need to do is TRY!”

Alec feels a bit tired and lazy to talk with Isabelle now.  
Isabelle just doesn’t understand.

How can he fall in love with others in a short time? Is it possible? Yes, Alec has to admit that Magnus is the special one. Magnus is really unforgettable and keeps appearing in Alec’s heart, even one week passed. But this doesn’t mean Alec like or love Magnus. They don’t even have the chance to meet the second time after Alec rejected Magnus’s invitation last time. Honestly, Alec doesn’t really think Magnus will be interested in him.

And, Jace……?  
Jace is spending ALL his time for that new girl, Clary. His daily schedule is too full and no time for Alec anymore. To make sure he has enough time for Clary, Jace even apply the leave to accompany Clary. Just like Isabelle, who wish to have more time with her boyfriend, now is clear her annual leave too. 

Alec really don’t know what should he do now? He is full of stories inside his heart and minds, which made his head spinning and almost blowing up while disturbed by frustration and insecure feeling too. Alec is feeling so lonely when he realized himself do not have any ‘real friend’ to talk to, except Jace and Isabelle.

Lately, all the downworlders really keep in a low profile. No report on any downworlder fighting case at all. Demons also seem very obedient because of no more new report updates so far. 

Alec is lonely and boring too. Looked like everyone around him have own thing to busy, but ONLY him is too free and nothing to do. Jace every day hanging out with Clary, Isabelle everyday busy for dating, and he…… stay in institute every day then staring blankly at the big computer screen.

‘Why I am nothing to do? Why those downworlders do not fight today? Or maybe any little problem occurs so he has something to do or follow up?’ He knows he is really bad, how can he think like this? Peaceful is the best, doesn’t it? But he actually thinks like this?! How could he? 

Alec scolding himself quietly in his bottom heart.

“Haiz.” Alec sighed again.  
Countless sighing time today.

Sometimes Alec is wondering why he is still alive?  
What is the purpose of living in this world? 

Alec stunned in his own thinking while somebody calls him in a polite way.

“Sir.” A shadowhunter colleague guy.

“What’s the matter?” Alec asked.

“There is a fight reported at Nightwish restaurant.”

“What?!” Alec is shocked when heard this news.  
Maybe he shouldn’t complain or simply talk anything today.  
This feeling is so weird! He just hopes for some ‘little problem or fighting case’, and his colleague now reporting the new case to him.

“Nightwish?” Alec feels familiar with this name. “Is this the one which owned by a warlock?”

“Yes, it is the one in town. Quite a famous restaurant among warlocks and shadowhunters. We just received the fights report from the owner. He requested us to send out Shadowhunters for rescuing mission.”

“Rescuing mission? What’s going on?” Alec frowns.

The shadowhunter guy explains continuously.

“According to the owner of Nightwish, one of his waitresses was hold as a hostage by her crazy ex-boyfriend. Most of the customers and workers escaped the restaurant successfully. But still have some people inside the restaurant and that crazy ex-boyfriend was threatening to kill all the waitress’ friends and family, including the other hostages. That ex-boyfriend claims that his girlfriend was breaking up with him due to one of the workers or maybe the customers in Nightwish.”

“So complicated.” Alec can’t understand why people can make the relationship story becomes so dramatic. And then, Alec stunned. 

Oh my God, he is the one too, who has a dramatic life and complicated relationship. 

“Who is that crazy ex-boyfriend? Is he a warlock?”

“Yes, he is a warlock who named, David.”

“I got it. I will go there to settle this case personally.” Alec stands up and prepares to get ready himself for rescuing mission. “And you come with me too.” 

“Yes Sir, should we call the Isabelle and Jace back urgently?”

“No.” Alec shaking his head. “Isabelle and Jace are on leave now, just let them be. You ask the Team A get ready.”

“Total how many hostages inside the Nightwish now? Are they all warlocks?”

“Sorry Sir, about that question……We’re actually lack of information. So far we can only confirm that the hostages might involve the warlocks and werewolves.” 

“Whatever. Let’s get ready and go for rescuing mission now.” Although Alec mostly goes out for a mission with his Parabatai Jace and sister Isabelle but this time Alec really think that he has to get used to it. Maybe in the future, he will be all alone. One day, Isabelle will meet her Mr. Right, and then Jace already has Clary. Both of them no need Alec anymore. Quite possible that Alec might become their burdens soon. Alec can’t help himself but think like this.

‘That’s why Izzy always called me overthinking guy.’ Alec sighed heavily.

————————————

The starry night is beautiful.  
But on earth, Nightwish restaurant was in total chaos. 

Alec and the other shadowhunters gazing at each other when they trying to make their way into the restaurant. There are warlocks and werewolves everywhere. They are discussing hostages incident at outside. And then, Alec noticed that there are few vampires standing outsides the restaurant too.

“The night child.” Alec murmurs himself.  
Seems the situation is quite worse than what’s he earlier expected. The vampires normally not in good term with the werewolves. That is an open secret in downworlders’ politics aspect. 

“Be alert! The vampires and the werewolves team might start a fight at any time.” Alec gives a gentle reminder to his shadowhunters teammates. 

The other shadowhunters noticed that too. All of them exchange a sight and be prepared for what happened later. Alec walking at the front side, direct towards the Nightwish owner. Alec had reviewed the Nightwish owner profile before come out for a mission. 

“What’s going on now?” Alec asked in a stern tone. 

The owner of Nightwish restaurant trembling his lips and hands nervously. “Some of my workers and customers are still stuck inside the restaurant. Please, help me to save them! That crazy guy is totally insane! This is madness!”

“Do you know that guy? How much you know about him? What kind of warlock he is?” Alec asking the frequent questions to get more details.

“Yes, I know him. He is one of my waitresses’ ex-boyfriend. And he was often coming to our restaurant. I know he is a warlock too, but not sure what species he is or what ability he has. But he is too strong. We can’t even get him down.” The Nightwish owner who looked very strong and has mesomorph body style said uneasiness.

Alec can tell that the owner is really in a panic. The owner seems quite worried about that.

But still, Alec tries to comfort the owner with his soft voice.  
“No need to worry about that. We will take care of this. Please trust us and give us some space. You need to ask the others step behind, so we can have our time to do what we should do.”

The Nightwish owner is still in tense.  
“Please promise you will save the other innocent people.”

Alec gazing at the Nightwish owner, a strange feeling lifted in his heart.  
The owner obviously is a warlock, who accidentally shows his true half demon face to Alec during the conversation. But how come a warlock has such kind-hearted? 

“Yes, I promise to you. No matter what happened, I will ensure the innocent people in safe and sound.” Alec gives his words to the Nightwish owner.

“You looked different with other shadowhunter. That’s why I am seeking your help.” The Nightwish owner said in a soft voice.

Alec feels weird but not allow himself to ask furthermore. Now he has more serious job tasks to complete. 

“Trust us. Has faith in us. And this is our shadowhunters’ job after all.”  
Alec’s dark eyes are looking into the entrance dark glass.

Just like what Alec promised to the Nightwish owner.  
This is what their shadowhunters job. 

“Let’s go.” Alec gives instruction to the other teammates as he is walking into the restaurant.

————————————

When the door is open, Alec finally sees the situation inside the restaurant. It seems very troublesome. There is totally a mess. Blood and the broken pieces of things are everywhere. Alec also saw few people crying and looked frightened at the corner. 

Alec gives hint to his teammates. “Save the innocent people first.”

Then Alec takes out his seraph blade, brings two shadowhunters with him and they all in alert while trying to search the perpetrator.

“Come with us.” One shadowhunter talked to a young girl who kneeling in the corner.

“Please save my friend!” That young girl raises her trembling voice. 

Alec noticed that girl is wearing a Nightwish waitress uniform.  
“You’re working at here.”

“Yes, I am working at here with Trisha. Please save my friend! Her crazy ex-boyfriend trying to kill everyone! Please stop him!”

“Just calm down. You are safe now. No need to worry about your friend, we will find her.” Alec said in gentle words while he starts moving forward with the other shadowhunter continue to search that Trisha and her crazy ex-boyfriend. 

“They’re on that side. The kitchen.” The young girl pointing to the back door and swallowing hard. 

Alec nodded his head and show a soft smile to comfort the young girl. 

At the same time, a portal is appearing in front of Alec all of a sudden. All the people in the restaurant looking at the portal with their shock eyes. Alec moves backwards and raises his hands with seraph blades to get ready for any unpredictable fight! 

What makes Alec and other people surprised is the person who walks out through the portal.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers softly.

“Magnus Bane!”  
“The High Warlock!”

More and more people in shock when they saw Magnus.

“Yes, it’s me. The High Warlock in Brooklyn, Magnus Bane!” Magnus glancing all the people around him with a wide smiling face. 

Alec stunned at there when he is looking into Magnus’s beautiful eyes.

“Hi. Alexander, how are you?” Magnus asked.

Alec’s mind is in totally blank. He didn’t give a response to Magnus at all.  
But Magnus also seems not feel upset.

“Such a mess.” Magnus sighed softly and turned his head to observe the place. 

“By the way, where is that little bastard?” Magnus asked again.

And this time, Alec had paid his attention to Magnus.  
“Who is the person you refer to?”

“Of course, I mean that stupid guy who caused this chaos!” Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

“You know him?” Alec getting more interest now.

“In simple words, he is one of my clients. A few days ago, he was seeking my assistance to create a potion for him.”

“What potion?”

Magnus gazed at Alec a long time, not sure can he speak out the truth directly. 

“Magnus? What is it? What you are trying to hide?” Alec has an uneasy feeling which makes him not feeling so well. Magnus not planning to say out the whole truth now. He is hiding something. Alec can sense it.

Magnus does not reply to Alec’s questions. “That’s a perfect timing I arrived here. According to my observation, I assume that you all wanted to go to that door, is it?”

Alec frowning at Magnus skip tone reaction.

“Come on, follow me! I think I can give you guys some help on it. I am an expert in handling this kind of case.” Magnus said in a cheerful tone.

“What?! You want to help?”

“Yes, I am offering to you now. You do not hear wrong and I’m do not say wrong. I am offering you guys my kind assistance.”

Noticed that Alec seems has more words to say, Magnus added after that.  
“Don’t worry Alexander. I am willing to help you in FOC.”

“Why?” Alec asked curiously.

Magnus rolling his eyes ball. “What why? Should I have a reason to help you? Can’t I just simply offering help to you? We are friends, remember?”

“And a real friend should never hide something to the other.” Alec feels shocked at his quick response. He normally not good at talking. But he wonders why he will suddenly throw out these words.

Magnus seems in shock too. He not really expected that Alec will have such kind of reaction.

“Maybe you are right.”

“So are you decided to tell me what’s going on now? Who is that warlock, David? What potion you made for him?” Alec asked in serious tone continuously.

“Alexander, why not let us settle this first, then I explain to you later?” Magnus provides his suggestion.

Alec sighed wearily then nodded his head slowly.  
“Fine. But please make sure you can give me the full explanation later.”

“Sure, why not? Just special for you only, my Alexander.” Magnus gives Alec a naughty smile look.

Alec feels weird when listening Magnus call him like this. But a sudden loud girl screaming voices from the kitchen side makes all the people in shock. They stared at the kitchen door, then gazing at each other for a moment. 

“Follow me carefully.” Magnus is walking quickly heading to the kitchen.

Who knows Alec make a faster move and replace Magnus’s leading position.  
“No, you should stand behind and follow me.” Alec gives Magnus a serious glance as he continues walking to the kitchen.

Magnus looking at Alec’s back, a warm feeling starting explode in his bottom heart. He can feel it. Alec is trying to protect him. But Magnus also very sure about it, that he does not need Alec’s protection.

“I am not that fragile, Alexander,” Magnus complains in a soft voice when he following Alec’s footsteps towards the kitchen.

Alec insists on it. “Of course you are not fragile. Magnus, I know exactly how capable you are. But please understand that protect you is my job!”

“Protect me?” Magnus asked in a low voice before he enters the kitchen door.

Alec knows this sounds weird, but that not exactly what’s his means. Shadowhunters is the one should make sure the balancing and maintain the order in shadow world. Magnus is one of the downworlders, so Alec has the responsibility to ensure Magnus’s safety. However, maybe what Magnus just said is right though. Because Alec really hopes Magnus can be fine. They are friends, doesn’t it?


	6. Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not that fragile, Alexander,” Magnus complains in a soft voice when he following Alec’s footsteps towards the kitchen.
> 
> Alec insists on it. “Of course you are not fragile. Magnus, I know exactly how capable you are. But please understand that protect you is my job!”
> 
> “Protect me?” Magnus asked in a low voice before he enters the kitchen door.
> 
> Alec knows this sounds weird, but that not exactly what’s his means. Shadowhunters is the one should make sure the balancing and maintain the order in shadow world. Magnus is one of the downworlders, so Alec has the responsibility to ensure Magnus’s safety. However, maybe what Magnus just said is right though. Because Alec really hopes Magnus can be fine. They are friends, doesn’t it?

It's been a long time that Magnus never feeling of he was protected by someone else. In fact, Magnus already forgot that kind of feeling, which someone is protective over him or trying to make him a priority to ensure his safety. 

Magnus can tell that Alec is a totally different type of shadowhunter if compare him to the other shadowhunters. Magnus lives a long life and met a lot of different kind people in his life. But almost of centuries that Magnus has never seen a person like Alec. 

Alec is just like belong to a very rare species that might have gone extinct.   
He is so real, so unique and so valuable. 

————————————

Before following Alec entering the kitchen, Magnus is falling into his past memories. He didn't know how to describe his feeling now. 

"Protect me……" Magnus murmurs himself in a low voice.   
Oh my God, Alec was saying that he wants to protect him!

A really precious warm feeling overwhelming Magnus. Magnus can't help himself and smile with joy. But the happy feeling does not last very long. Suddenly, there is angry, loud voices and the sounds of something overturned come from the inside kitchen. 

"Don't come to any closer, Shadowhunters! Or I will kill her now!" 

When Magnus finally pulls back his thoughts, he realized that the voices were from his stupid insane client. The one also is the guy of Alec's target. That crazy ex-boyfriend, David.

Magnus sighed heavily and push the back door open, then he is entering the kitchen quickly with Alec's teammates. 

Alec, who standing still in there with his seraph blades looked very calm. His eyes are shining sharply, looking at the enemy in front of him. David, that crazy warlock shows his warlock mark fully without hiding it anymore. A long and thick tail with many thorns and a giant cutaneous horn is on his right eyebrow. 

These kind of warlock marks are not the usual one that Alec recognized. It looked like David has the dark and evil power that not belong to the normal warlock should own. 

"I said SCAT and leave us alone!" David cried loudly full of angst. 

But Alec does not move at all.   
He stops and stares at David, gives him a last warning.

Alec is gazing sympathy at the poor trembling girl who pulling both of her legs to her chest and sobbing in the corner. 

"Let go the girl," Alec commands to David. 

But David seems never bothered to care about what Alec talks.  
After that, Magnus is totally in a blank on the scene what he saw. 

"Alexander!" Magnus is shouting loud in panic when he saw crazy warlock David throw a powerful spark of energy magic ball to attack his precious Shadowhunter. 

Alec was stunned when he heard Magnus calls his name anxiously. Alec subconscious turned his head towards Magnus with a quick glance, and then he looks back at David in a second. 

The dark red magical sparks were flying directly to Alec. It is truly lucky that Alec has a perfect reflection to manage himself dodged away from the attacks successfully. But still, Alec was in a daze because he is feeling surprised that how come David can have such powerful magic. The place where Alec was standing is in a serious damage.

Logically, Alec knows this should be impossible. Because what David's power show looked like him is one of the higher rank warlocks. But what made Alec confused is he doesn't recall any related info which pointed David is one of the people in their Shadowhunter data system ‘Powerful warlock monitor list' in New York. Alec observes the warlock in front of him silently, tries to make any sense of it. 

Watching over the magical ball blow up at the place that Alec was standing just now. Magnus was gasping for breath once he confirmed his Alexander was fine and in safe. Once everything temporary under control, the other two shadowhunters who followed them into the kitchen faster walking to Alec's side at this moment.

David looked surprised and be in a trance when he saw Magnus at here too.   
"Magnus……"

Magnus sighing gently and tries to persuade his client with a serious tone.  
"David, stop it! Don't you dare to attack a shadowhunter! Are you really lost your minds and go insane? You should better know the consequences! You already caused enough messes and chaos. Now it's the time to stop! Or else, the clave won't let go of you easily, neither do I."

But it seems David not really care so much about the consequences. He is ignoring Magnus's advice and replies in loud and angry voices. "Magnus, please just leave us alone! This is not your fight so don't interfere!"

"Seriously? David, have you forgotten what you promised to me? You and I, we have a prior agreement before this. If you continually break the rules, there is no turning back for you anymore. Is this really what you wanted? Fight against me and the clave?" Magnus raises his voices and said in angry tone too.

Alec is frowning his eyebrows and tries to catch the points what Magnus mentioned to David. Alec can sense that Magnus and David have something between them which other people do not know. Alec is curious about it. He wonders what Magnus tried to hide from him? He does not understand well what Magnus said to David. But it is obvious and there is an only thing that Alec surely know. 

Magnus is getting furious now when he saw David don't have any sense of repentance. Alec can sense Magnus's angriness in few steps away from him. Alec looking at Magnus fierce face expression, feeling his heart skipped a beat. 

"Magnus, whatever I do, this is none of your business!" A strange dark magnetic field surrounded David when he is talking to Magnus.

Alec can feel a strong sense of oppression from David too. The feeling is quite uncomfortable for Alec. ‘This is weird!' Alec is wondering how a lower level warlock like David can have such powerful dark power in all sudden. 

After listening to what David had said, a condescending sneer shown on Magnus's face.  
Alec can smell the dangerous signal from Magnus's anger look.

‘This stupid crazy warlock David won't just let go easily. It will be a tough fight. And, Magnus is damn angry right now.' These are exactly what thoughts that appeared in Alec's minds now.

Magnus doesn't like a hot-tempered person. But at this moment, Alec can sense Magnus's murderous look clearly.

"How stupid I was to actually believe in you will make changes and try to be a better man." A blue spark suddenly appears on Magnus magical hands. The blue mystical magic power looked like Magnus is playing the lightning on his both raising hands.

Alec and his shadowhunters teammates all feeling tension and get alert on Magnus's action. 

"Magnus!" Alec is calling Magnus name softly but in a firm tone. This is a gentle reminder. He hopes he can stop Magnus before anything worst happened. 

"Alexander, no need to wasting your time. You and your team can go to save the innocent people now. No need to worry too much, just leave this ungrateful person to me. I promised will take good care of him." Magnus laughing softly but he eyes were shooting out the signal of death. Someone is going to die in his hands.

Alec is gazing at Magnus in shock.

David seems finally get Magnus's warning now. He knows Magnus is in a very serious mode, and Magnus will not going to let him go that easily anymore. 

"You already crossed the bottom line that I give to you. And now, you need to pay for it." Magnus said in a dangerous tone.

David does not speak anything more, but he is also staring at Magnus with similar fury eyes. 

"David, you are not smart enough to choose a right path. Why you always like to choose the hardest way?" Magnus's eyes turned to his true form yellow cat eyes without glamour unexpectedly.

Feels the tense, David raised his both hands with dark magical power ball to get ready himself for Magnus's incoming attacks. 

"Magnus, don't do that! Please calm down!" Alec tries to convince Magnus.

But Magnus replies in full of angst.  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Alexander! I'm about to tear this stupid and arrogant bastard down!"

Once the last word slipped out from Magnus's mouth, the blue lightning is attacking David in the blinks of eyes. David doesn't even have time to do reflection act or defends himself for it. David groan painfully when he gets hit by Magnus's blue magical lightning power and his whole body is like a kite which has broken thread, fly across the kitchen, and falls down on the ground at last.

Noticed that Magnus trying to start the next wave of attack, Alec quickly runs to Magnus and stop him to do so. "Magnus, please don't kill him!" 

"Step aside Alexander, he was gone too far. I'm just doing what should I do, to fulfil my responsibility as The High Warlock in Brooklyn. Actually, you no need to feel sympathy for him! Alexander, this is what he should deserve after everything he has done!"

Glancing one sight at David who still struggling to get his feet up on the floor, Alec tries to persuade the Magnus again. Alec says, "Magnus, I know he already breaking the rules. Yes, he is a bad guy, he is making chaos and trying to kill everyone at here. But you don't need to dirty your hands for him. Please trust me and leave this matter to us. We will make sure he get his punishment by the Clave's law."

"Alexander, you have no ideas about how dangerous he is. He is far worse than you actually think! Please just let me finish what I should do, then we can all done here."

Alec sighed heavily and hide his seraph blades on his back before continue arguing with Magnus.

Suddenly, feeling a gentle touch on his left arm, Magnus stunned at there and staring at Alec with his wide shocked eyes. Magnus knows exactly that Alec is trying to stop him from killing David. But the unexpected skinship makes Magnus's minds totally in a blank. 

Alec is looking at Magnus, his eyes were full of concerns and determination.   
"Magnus, please…… Please listen to me. Be a better man than him."

Finally, Magnus sighed softly and the blue magic sparks disappear on his hands slowly.   
Alec feeling relieved when saw Magnus accepted his advice. 

"Thank you," Alec said to Magnus with grateful happy voices. And then, Alec turns his head to his two teammates, a command in the firm tone. "Go and arrest the guy now!"

"Yes, Sir." 

While the two shadowhunters following Alec's instruction to arrest David, Magnus measures Alec with his doubtful eyes. ‘Stupid shadowhunter. I bet him never saw a real bad guy before……'

"Alexander, you should not be saving his life." This is what Magnus's sincere thought. 

"Magnus, he should get his punishment from the Clave, instead of from you. No matter he gets the death sentence later or not, I don't think you are the one to take responsibility for it. Arrest those breaking the Clave's rules is our shadowhunters' job, do you still remember?"

The Clave, which also known as the council, considered is headquarter for all shadowhunters' institutes. As long as living in this Shadow World, whoever what species they are, all of them must obey the Clave. No matter they are shadowhunters or downworlders, they must abide by the laws that written by the Clave.

But honestly, most of the time, Magnus not really thinks the Clave is always the right side. In fact, justice is full of controversy and conflicts between the moral lines and its nature.

Would you kill to save a life? Are you always doing the right things? Or you are actually doing the wrong things, even though you feel so good and thought you are doing the right things? It all depends on how you justify your own actions.

In frankly, Magnus not really think Alec know how to differentiate the good or bad, and right or wrong. Because Alec is born as a shadowhunter. And the shadowhunters are always followed the clave's instruction, guidance and command or orders blindly. 

"Not all the people as good as you think. Many things in this world are not so simple and clear like what you expected. Alexander, you need to be resolute on your own judgment. Following the rules or obey the clave blindly will only lead you astray. Or the worst, it may cause you to die for nothing."

Alec frowns. "Magnus, I bet you have a trust issue."

"If you not listening to me, you will certainly be regret one day soon," Magnus said.

"Don't be so kind to those ungrateful people. Even you treat them best, they will still complain and looking for loopholes to hurt you in returns." Magnus added in complicated feeling when he looking at David who is now finally arrested by Alec's shadowhunter teammates.

Seems suddenly think of something bad, Magnus is frowning silently.  
‘How could I forgot to do this.' Magnus is scolding himself quietly in the heart.

Alec follows Magnus's sight, gazing at his teammates and that crazy warlock, David. David is standing now with the help from the shadowhunters by his side. A sly smile show on David's face quietly, without get awareness from the others.

"Alexander," Magnus sighed and turns his face to Alec. "If you do not allow me to kill him, please at least let me using my power to assist you to bind his darkness power."

"What darkness power?" Alec asked. 

"I will explain to you later," Magnus said. "Now, let me do my job first."

When he saw red light magical power appearing on Magnus's waving hands, Alec stands in front of Magnus to stop him quickly. "Magnus, stop it! I will never allow you to do anything bad to him. Unless you tell me everything you know first!"

"Alexander, please just step aside and let me finish my work!"

"NO." Alec is quite stubborn about this decision. "He is a warlock, not a pure demon! Magnus, you should know the differences. You can't simply kill him, or else you will get yourself into a trouble too. The law from Clave, don't you remember?"

Magnus sighed impatiently. "Alexander, you are making the thing worse. Please trust me and do yourselves a favor! Get out of the way, please!"

"NO!" This time, Alec is raising his voice to show his determination.

Magnus seems hard to believe that Alec is such a stupid guy.  
He is losing his patience too. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"

Unfortunately, Alec doesn't even have time to reply Magnus.  
Something happens all of a sudden, it happens quickly and unexpectedly.

After shouting out Alec's full name, Magnus accidentally saw what happened behind Alec. That cunning David already escaped the hold from shadowhunters and get rid of them with an unexpected magic energy ball attack. Both of the shadowhunters fall down and moaning in pain.

Realized something bad happened, Alec quickly takes out the seraph blades which he hides on the back just now and turn his face to David.

All in a sudden.   
A dark red magical ball flies through the kitchen and direct attacking to Alec.

"Alexander, watch out!" It is Magnus's voices.

Before Alec can do anything else to defend himself, he feels Magnus's weight on his body, when both of them falling down on the cold floor. 

With the panic attack, Alec lost his all words.  
‘Magnus……' He whispers in silent by his heart.

 

[To Be Continued]


	7. Be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in a sudden.  
> A dark red magical ball flies through the kitchen and direct attacking to Alec.
> 
> "Alexander, watch out!" It is Magnus's voices.
> 
> Before Alec can do anything else to defend himself, he feels Magnus's weight on his body, when both of them falling down on the cold floor.
> 
> With the panic attack, Alec lost his all words.  
> ‘Magnus……' He whispers in silent by his heart.

Not really sure what happened in the previous moment.  
But Alec noticed that badass crazy warlock David was lying on the floor in an unconscious state. And, Magnus, who lie down on Alec’s body was also in a similar situation. 

Alec tried to recall all the details.  
Then, he finally remembers back some scenes. 

When the moment of Magnus shouting his name loud, Alec heard his shadowhunter teammates screaming in pain at the same time. Something really bad had happened. David was trying to escape and attack them. 

What else, Alec could remember was a dark red magic ball.  
Yes, there is an attack from David. That’s it!  
And then, that magical ball attacks…… 

Oh, Angels!  
What Alec finally remembers is the last scene that Magnus appeared in front of him and using his magic to fight back David! That also explained why David was defeated and Magnus lies down like this too. 

Oh dear, Magnus was sacrificed himself to protect him when David tried to attack him!

“Magnus!” This is all that Alec can think about right now. 

“Are you okay? Mag… Magnus……” Alec asked nervously. “Please… Please wake up and talk to me” 

Magnus just lies down on Alec’s body and do not give any response at all. Alec is feeling his heart getting heavier when he realized that Magnus might get hurt because of him. 

‘Please be alright. Oh, Angels! I willing to sacrifice anything. Please make sure him to be alright! ’  
Alec tried to get up his feet and check on Magnus. What Alec can do right now is hugging Magnus tightly without thinking twice. 

At this moment, two more shadowhunters in full armed come inside the kitchen and direct looking for Alec.

“Sir, are you guys okay?” One of the shadowhunters asked with concern.

Alec tried to steady his shaking voice. He gives commands to his teammates immediately.  
“Check on the others, make sure them be okay. I’m not so sure that warlock still alive or not, but he is too dangerous! Be careful when you guys stand closer to him!”

Before the other shadowhunter teammates reply to Alec, a soft moan slipped out from Magnus’s mouth. “Don’t worry…… That bastard is still alive. I know you want him to be survived, so I won’t kill him…… Not until I get your permission first……”

“Magnus……?! How are you feeling now? Are you hurt?” Alec asked in panicked.

Magnus who still lying in Alec’s arms, he is coughing to clear the throat and looked like full of surprises face. “Oh darling, you are worried about me. What’s a surprise.”

Alec shouting out loud. “Of course I am worried about you! Damn it, Magnus! You this stupid warlock, how could you stand in front of me like that to take the blow?!”

Alec seems to want to say more, but when he realized his teammates all looking at them right now, Alec feels a bit uneasy and gives a command to his other teammates one more time.

“I will check on Magnus. You guys go check on the others and make sure that crazy warlock David under control! We need to bring him back to institutes as soon as possible before causing more drama at here.”

That two shadowhunters quickly follow Alec’s instructions without asking more questions. And, then Alec who finally have free time also pay his attention to Magnus again. 

“Magnus, are you okay? Did you get hurts?” Alec asked and sighed. He feels his heart is beating faster than usual. He needs to make sure Magnus in safe, or else he will certainly blaming himself for Magnus’s injuries. 

“Can’t believe that you called me stupid. Alexander, you are the one most stupid person in the world, do you know?” Magnus blinking his tired dark brown eyes.

Magnus was right. He is the one who the most stupid person in this world.  
“You are right. I should better listen to you just now, then David will never have this chance to attack us.” Alec feels guilty and looking at his other injured teammates.

Alec’s teammates give Alec a relieve look when they noticed Alec looking at them. “Don’t worry Sir, they will be fine. The warlock is still alive, we will bring him back to institute now.”

Alec nodded his head towards his team members. After making sure everything under control now, Alec looking back Magnus with complex guilty emotions. 

“So… How are you feeling? Did you get yourself injured?” Alec asked hesitantly. 

Magnus sighed heavily and answer Alec in soft sound.  
“I should take the responsibility too. I’m sorry Alexander, I should let you know the reason behind in advance, so you able to make a quick decision and prevent this kind of situation.”

“I am the one who should make apologies. There is nothing to do with you.” Alec sighed again and trying to help Magnus sit up with his both shaking hands. But Magnus stopped him quickly, which makes Alec feel panic. Alec is wondering does Magnus get hurt or feel pain so that he doesn’t want to or he can’t sit up with his back straight at this moment…?

Alec hugs Magnus gently and tries checking on Magnus to see whether Magnus has any wounds or not. “Magnus, how are you feeling right now? Do you feel any pain or injuries? Please answer me, I am don’t know why, but I'm scared…… Please tell me you are alright and do not get hurt.”

Magnus can sense Alec’s concerning face clearly. Alec is worry about him. And, Magnus also can feel Alec’s guilt too. This makes Magnus feel sad when he realized his new friend was blaming himself because of what David has done.

“Alexander.”

“Yes?”

“If I say I’m not okay, will you keep hugging me tightly?” Magnus asked in a soft voice.

There is a silent moment after that.

Then, Alec replies in nervous and sounds a bit angrily.  
“Oh, Angel! Magnus, this is not the timing for jokes! I am seriously worried sick!”

Magnus smiles when he realized that why Alec feels angry. The feeling of making someone worry about himself makes Magnus feels so good. Oh God, how long the time passed that he doesn’t feel like this until Alec appeared in his life?

“Don’t worry, Alexander. I am always looked fine.” Magnus said in teasing way.

“…Magnus.” Alec called Magnus’s name in serious mode.  
In fact, Alec really can’t sense any Magnus’s humor right now.

Magnus finally gives up on talking nonsense and try to explain to Alec. “No need to worry too much. I already using protection shield just now when that little bastard David attacked us with magical energy ball. Besides that, I already use some magic trick to bind his dark magic. He thought he can kill us and he is totally wrong! In conclusion…… After all, I am always the strongest and the smartest one.” 

Alec stunned at there with the ‘hug Magnus’ pose.  
Magnus continues saying in a good mood. 

“So…… I thought you are supposed to let me go now since you already know I am fine and do not get hurt?” Magnus bites his tongues after saying this out.

“You are right. I am sorry.” Red flush on Alec’s face. He apologizes quickly and using his quick reflexion to let go Magnus. 

Feeling the gentle touch leaving his skin, Magnus feels his heart is empty at the same time.  
‘It’s really a pity. Maybe I shouldn’t remind Alec that fast.’ Oh Gosh, just a moment apart, but Magnus realized that he is missing Alec’s gentle touch now.

Watching Magnus sit up his body straight slowly from his embrace, Alec feels awkward and faster ducking his sight to the other place. 

Magnus breathes out and feeling muscles soreness of some body parts. Magnus tries to stretch his limbs and groans softly for the slight pain.

Alec asked, full of concern. “Are you okay? Are you really do not get hurt? But why you looked so tired?”

“Just a bit of side effects. I think I am using too much magic for today.” Magnus sighed and get up his feet with Alec’s help. 

“Before coming here, I just went to another side of the earth to save some clients’ ass. But you know what… Alexander, there is nothing to worry about. Because I am Magnus Bane, The Super Awesome High Warlock in Brooklyn!” 

Magnus said in a smiling face, he looked so proud of himself.

After few seconds of gazing on Magnus, Alec finally sighed in relieved.

“Yes, I know that. You are strong, incredible and……” Alec stopped suddenly.

“And what…?” Magnus asked curiously.

“…and……” Alec gives Magnus an angelic smile. “Quite magical.”

Yes, this should be the correct words to describe Magnus.

“Ya, of course. I am a warlock!” Magnus smile happily. 

Two seconds of the silent moment again.  
And then after that, Magnus and Alec coincidence to talk at the same time with same words.

“Actually I ……” They said together with a similar tone in perfect sync timing.

Both of them in shock and smiles awkwardly.

“It seems we both always have the good sense of perfect talking timing.” Magnus teased.

“And, always smart enough to using the same words.” Alec shrug one's shoulders.

Magnus observes Alec’s face expression secretly and then asked in a polite manner.  
“Alec, are you free now?”

“What…?” Alec looked confused.

“Wanna go out with me for a drink?” Magnus asked.

Alec stays stunned until hearing his forgotten shadowhunter teammates calling out his name.

“Alec! Sir, are you okay?” One of the shadowhunter asked in concern. 

“Yes, I’m good!” Alec ducking his sight from Magnus to his teammates. 

Looked like all the shadowhunters already get ready to back the institutes. The injured shadowhunters already activate their healing runes, and they seem all in better condition now. One of the shadowhunters taking care of those two weaker shadowhunters, while the other shadowhunter make sure that crazy warlock David under arrested well, even the warlock is now in an unconscious state.

Magnus also noticed that then he let out a sigh of disappointment.  
“It seems I always asking you out in a very wrong timing. I guess I know your answer already. Well then… Goodbye Alexander.”

But, out of Magnus’s expectation, Alec was grabbed Magnus’s hand to stop Magnus from creating the portal for leaving the Nightwish restaurant.

“Any problem…?” Magnus asked curiously. 

Alec takes a deep breath.  
“Yes, there is a problem. Because I can’t just let you simply leaving like that.” 

“What?” In the sudden confusion, Magnus raises his voice uncontrollably.

Alec ignored Magnus’s question and direct looking at his shadowhunters teammates.  
“You all back to institutes now, make sure in safe and sound.”

“What about you, Alec?”

“Sir, don’t tell me you are not planning to go back with us?”

Facing these kinds of questions from shadowhunter teammates, Alec just gives them a confident smile without explaining too much.

Alec looking back at Magnus, who still standing at there with a confused mind.  
“Magnus, could you please help me open a portal direct to New York institute?” 

Magnus stunned at first but accepted Alec’s request silently without the second thought.  
“Sure, why not?”

Magnus waving his magical power hands and creating a shining colorful portal right in front of them. 

“Come on, guys! It’s time to leave.” Alec gives a direct order to his teammates. 

All Alec’s teammates gazing at each other, and then follow Alec’s instruction accordingly. Watching the other shadowhunters leaving the restaurant one by one, Alec feels his heart is lightened and relax.

Before the last shadowhunter teammate ready to walk into the portal, Alec calling his name and telling him. “Jacky, please tell the others I will get back to institute as soon as possible later once I settled the rest matter at here.”

“Do you need our help?” The guy who named Jacky asked.

“That is not necessary. I just want to inform the owner some ‘follow-up’ matters, and then recheck with Magnus to get more details about that crazy warlock David.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, that’s it,” Alec reassured with Jacky.

“Well noted on that. Take care of yourself, Alec.” Jacky said before he crossed over the portal.

Alec then looking back at Magnus.  
“Magnus, thank you for your help. You may close the portal now.”

“Well~ Okay……” Magnus said in an uncertain tone. This is really weird. Magnus can tell Alec is just simply saying some random excuses to his friends. He is wondering what the real reasons behind, why Alec do not leave with the others…?

“So… What do you want to ask me?” Magnus asked.

“Huh?” Alec gazing at Magnus with confused eyes.

“You told your friends that you not leaving with them because you want to do some follow up job and ask me the question about David, doesn’t it?” Magnus reminds Alec in soft voices.

“Oh, yes. About these…… Actually, I am just…… Lie to them.” Alec is looking around and feeling uneasy. 

“Then, why you lie to them?”

“It’s because……Because……”

“Because of what…?”  
Magnus swears to God, he really doesn’t have any intention for pushing Alec.

But still, the string in Alec’s heart finally pulled off.

“BECAUSE I wish I can have some private moment with you,” Alec said in a very quick and nervous tone, he looked like he doesn’t know what should do or how to do right now. There are too much pressures for him. 

On the contrary, Magnus is smiling shy in satisfaction. 

“Glad to hear that. Alexander, I think…… Today, and now, this moment…… is really a good timing for us to hanging out for a drink.” Magnus said.

“Really?! Do you really think like that?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I am.” Magnus smiles softly. “Because I want to be with you too.”

 

[To Be Continued]


	8. Never Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “BECAUSE I wish I can have some private moment with you,” Alec said in a very quick and nervous tone, he looked like he doesn’t know what should do or how to do right now. There are too much pressures for him.
> 
> On the contrary, Magnus is smiling shy in satisfaction.
> 
> “Glad to hear that. Alexander, I think…… Today, and now, this moment…… is really a good timing for us to hanging out for a drink.” Magnus said.
> 
> “Really?! Do you really think like that?” Alec asked.
> 
> “Yes, I am.” Magnus smiles softly. “Because I want to be with you too.”

Did Magnus just say that he wanted to be with him too?  
Gazing at Magnus, Alec has a great feeling ever.

Alec doesn’t know how is this possible to happen. But it seems he started had a very strange feeling with Magnus at first sight when he saw him in their first meet. The memories coming clear and Alec almost remember back all the details. First time how they met is in Magnus’s nightclub, The Pandemonium.

Weird emotions overwhelming Alec in all sudden.  
Alec gazes admiringly at Magnus who stand in front of him just a few small steps apart.

Magnus is put full makeup on his flawless face on today too, glitter eyeshadows plus a high fade quiff haircut. Magnus seems really has unique fashion taste that Alec couldn’t deny. Without a tie, Magnus unbuttons his dark blue suit and show his toned chest generously which made him looked more stylish and sexier. 

All Alec can see and feel is Magnus now.  
The time just like stop at that moment when they both looking into each other eyes.

Magnus is gazing at Alec too.  
What the people always said that shadowhunters are the creation of the Angels, Magnus start to become a believer now. Impeccable face and perfect body in a black suit that suitable for his shadowhunter job. Magnus is wondering how Alec will look like if he wearing the other clothes, that other than his shadowhunter ‘in action hunter suit’?

Magnus observes Alec’s body shape and the soft smile on Alec’s face carefully.  
‘Maybe I should date him more often to see what his ‘casual’ look. He looked really good in a black working suit. But he will certainly look more gorgeous with other casual wears.’ Magnus thinking in his mind.

Even the voices getting louder in Magnus heart which reminded him that he is supposed not fall in love with the other person that easily. Or else, the awful history maybe will keep repeating itself again. Magnus really knows how love can be hurt and pain. He knows. But everything should have an exception, is it? Maybe… Just Maybe…... Alec will be the right one for him. Maybe this time, Alec Lightwood won’t break his heart. 

Never try, never know.  
Doesn’t it? 

Magnus really thinks that he should give it a try.  
So… the main question now is where they want to go for a drink after this?

Before Magnus able to open his mouth and asking where Alec wish to go, a young girl’s louder crying and sobbing sound make both of them stunned at there. They are looking at the young girl who looked so frightened and she huddled up in a corner of the kitchen wall.

“Oh, Angel, how come I totally forgot her!” Alec feels guilty when he realized that he already forgot that poor girl because of the distraction from a guy who named Magnus Bane.

Alec walking quickly to the young girl and Magnus followed him.

“Hey, you are safe now. Don’t be afraid.” Alec tried to stand closer the girl, but the girl looked very scared of Alec and moves backwards until no place to hide. 

Alec looked hurt when he noticed the girl’s reaction.  
And, this makes Magnus feel bad for him too. 

“Alexander,” Magnus calls Alec softly.

“Hmm?” Alec looking back at Magnus with confusion.

Magnus gives Alec a gentle smile. “Let me try.”

Alec nodded his head and moves backwards to let Magnus take his place to comfort the girl.

“Hey sweetie, do you still remember me?” Magnus said to the girl.

“Mag…Magnus…” The girl calling out Magnus name with her trembling lips. Her teary eyes are full of sadness. 

“Yes, it’s me. I’m so sorry, Trisha. I know exactly what David did to you. But he was arrested by the shadowhunters. Thus, he will no longer a threat to you, you are safe now.”

“I don’t know why…… But David had changed to a totally different person. He is crazy. He… He is ……” The girl who called Trisha cried uncontrollably and Magnus hugs her gently.

“It’s okay, I know. Everything will be fine. You are safe now.” Magnus let go the girl and tell her continuously. “You are a good girl and David does not deserve you. You made the right decision to leave him, so be proud to yourself.”

“It just…… Not easy.” Trisha is sobbing.

Magnus gives her a warm smiling face. “Yes, of course, life is not that easy. But we will live through this somehow. Everything shall be passed, whatever good or bad things. We are warlocks. We live a long life. After a few years, when you recall back these memories, then you will realize that nothing is a big deal. Trisha, you are stronger than you think.”

Alec looking at Magnus who comforting the girl with a soft smile. Wonder how, but Alec did feel a little bit heartache for Magnus’s words. It seems Magnus was having lots of painful memories, and he manages himself to get through it.

‘Magnus Bane.’ Alec whispers this name in the heart.

By the Angel, Alec knows his life is getting changes. Something was changed.  
Is Magnus Bane, he left an imprint on Alec’s heart.

———————————

After leaving Nightwish restaurant and left all those dramas behind, Alec was decided to follow Magnus back to Magnus’s loft. The reason is quite simple: Both of them have own reason that they do not wish anyone else saw them together in public area. It will be very inconveniences for them. 

One of them is The High Warlock in Brooklyn, and another is a shadowhunter after all. This kind of background differences, enough for them to suffer the impact of gossip in the shadow world. 

Even the consequences can be handled by them, but it is unlikely that their ‘begin stage of relationship’ won’t be affected at all. So… After taking all the factors into consideration, they feel it is better for them to stay in someplace quiet and suitable to talk which can help them get to know each other easily.

In conclusion, The High Warlock’s loft is their first and only choice.

When Alec walking into Magnus’s loft, he discovered that Magnus had changed his home decoration AGAIN. 

“Your home furnishing and decoration looked different with what last time I saw,” Alec commented.

“Yeah~! I love to do decoration and refurbish the home when I am free and in the mood.” Magnus follows Alec’s steps to walking here and there.

Alec is truly feeling curious and looking around. Don’t know why, but Alec seems like want tries to study Magnus’s personality through his unique taste in clothes fashion and how he decorates his home.

Magnus observes the Alec who stand behind him carefully. “By the way, what do you want to drink?”

“I’m fine with that. Just anything, same as yours.” Alec replies.

Magnus nodded his head and smiles happily when he snaps his fingers at the same time. The light blue sparks appearing in nowhere and bring along the cocktail drinks on Alec’s hand. Alec is totally in shock and blank. 

Alec frowns at the cocktails on his hand and looking back at Magnus with a weird look. “You should warn me before you using your magic tricks.” Alec feels a little bit of embarrassing because he knows that he almost accidentally spilt the drinks. Or maybe he just spilt it. 

Well. Just a drop. Or maybe…few drops…?  
Okay, more than few drops of cocktail drinks were spilt out on that antique carpet. 

“I’m so sorry for your carpet. It must be very expensive. How much is this?” Alec admitted his fault and apologizes to Magnus quickly. 

Magnus nodded to express his agreement.  
“You are right, the carpet is expensive and I think so. But I do not really know the exact pricing of the carpet. If you curious about the prices, maybe you can try to contact the national museum and ask them sent an expert to evaluate the prices.”

“What?!” Alec stunned on the ground with half-open mouth and his eyes wide open.

“Don’t worry, Alexander. I have to admit that I love that carpet, but nothing is more valuable if compare to your precious face expression. You are so adorable and so real.” Magnus snaps his finger with a purple flashlight. The magical sparks across the red antique carpet and cleaning it in just a second to make it become the whole brand new again.

“Wow~ This is amazing.” Alec is impressed by Magnus’s magical trick again.

“Oh, come on. Don’t you know it already, I am a warlock! Furthermore, this kind of cleaning spell trick is considered as a kindergarten level magic.” Magnus sits down on his three-seaters long dark sofa in living room.

“Take a seat, Alexander,” Magnus said.

After looking around to find the most suitable seat, Alec takes a deep breath and pick another single seater sofa on the other side.

‘Cannot rush. Alec is worth to wait. Alec is worth his patience.’ Magnus reminds himself in his mind. Then, Magnus snaps the finger again to make himself another cocktail with the blue sparks. 

“Magnus, I have a question.”

“Oh, what is it?” Magnus changes a comfortable half-lying position and looks at Alec. 

Alec hesitates and asks in a polite manner. “Sorry to ask about this but I am just curious. Magnus, where do you get these cocktails?”

“Well~ That’s a good question. If you really need an answer, then I would say… I borrow from the others.”

“Borrow?”

“Yup, borrow.” Magnus insisted on his answer.

“Fine, whatever. Then, do you pay for it after that?” Alec does not give up on his curiousness.

Magnus sighed heavily and asked back. “Why you are so stubborn and upright?”

“Then, why you take this as granted?” Alec frowns.

“Can’t I?” Magnus asked.

“What do you say?” Alec asked back with a serious expression on his face.

Magnus feeling defeated by Alec.  
“Okay, you win. I will spend my money to ‘buy’ for it next time, instead of ‘borrow’ it.”

Alec looked happily in satisfaction on Magnus’s decision while Magnus murmurs himself in low voice.  
“Maybe I should increase the charges of services start onwards.”

“What do you say just now?”

“Nothing.” Magnus takes a sip of the cocktail drink. 

Luckily Alec does not push Magnus to get the answer.

“By the way, Alexander.” Magnus clears his throat and back to the main topic on tonight. “Why you wish to have a private moment with me? There’s must have a proper reason, right?”

Alec looked surprises that Magnus suddenly changed the topic. He is licking his dry lips and gazing at Magnus in serious mode. “I…I……”

Magnus takes a breath and waiting for Alec to complete the full sentence patiently.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Magnus looked disappointed on Alec’s answer.

“I’m sorry that I don’t know how to express myself. I know this answer sucks. But it is all true! Please believe in me.” Alec tries so hard and has the urge to make an explanation. He is totally lost track and feeling panic.

Magnus is wondering why Alec always has different personalities. Alec is looked totally different in private moment if compare to the Alec who in action that performs the shadowhunter duty. 

Magnus looking at Alec’s nervous face, then using his soft voice to calm him down.  
“It’s okay, I trust you. Alexander, stay calm. I trust you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I trust you,” Magnus said that again with a soft smile on his face.

Gained the trust from Magnus, Alec becomes more confident and continue to talk.  
“Magnus, I don’t know why. But when I’m with you, I feel that I will never be alone anymore.”

Magnus feeling his heartbeat getting faster and his heart tightens with what Alec’s told him. There is something in his heart that Magnus couldn’t deny any longer. 

Unbelievable or not, it happened.

What Ragnor had said to Magnus years ago is so true.  
That kind of love comes back to Magnus again after the centuries.

As long as Alec can stay by Magnus’s side, Magnus won’t be alone anymore. Feeling the same as someone else must be the most happiness in life. Magnus lived for centuries, he has been through so much until he thought he wasn’t going to have any new experiences. But Alec steps into his life and make Magnus hopes for love again. 

“Me too, Alexander,” Magnus said in an excited tone with his eyes filled with tears. “I had the same feeling too.”

It must be an invisible force or gravity to pull them together toward each other.

“Do you…?” Alec asked in surprises. 

Magnus nodded his head as a reply.

With the strong complex emotions keep pushing Alec, Alec finally opens his heart after a long time. Alec can’t help himself but smile happily with tears too. Without a notice, Alec placed his cocktail drink aside on the table and then jumped off the sofa, using his unexpected fastest speed directly rush to Magnus’s side. 

Magnus who in shock and surprises at the same time, temporarily lost all his rational thinking. He just simply throwing away the cocktail drink from his hand and welcome Alec’s hug with his both arms open wide. Two men hug each other tightly on the sofa with complicated emotions and feelings. 

“As long as we're together, we will never be alone,” Magnus said softly then he moves toward Alec who lies on his body now and pressed a tender kiss on Alec’s lips.

 

[To Be Continued]


	9. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the strong complex emotions keep pushing Alec, Alec finally opens his heart after a long time. Alec can’t help himself but smile happily with tears too. Without a notice, Alec placed his cocktail drink aside on the table and then jumped off the sofa, using his unexpected fastest speed directly rush to Magnus’s side.
> 
> Magnus who in shock and surprises at the same time, temporarily lost all his rational thinking. He just simply throwing away the cocktail drink from his hand and welcome Alec’s hug with his both arms open wide. Two men hug each other tightly on the sofa with complicated emotions and feelings.
> 
> “As long as we're together, we will never be alone,” Magnus said softly then he moves toward Alec who lies on his body now and pressed a tender kiss on Alec’s lips.

Magnus is lives in a loft.  
He loves this place very much. The place where he called as ‘home’. 

He is not living at there alone, but most of the time he still drained by the loneliness. Speaking of Magnus’s ‘roommate’ who lives in the loft together with Magnus, it is actually an abandoned cat that Magnus found him in an alley which near his apartment building. Magnus is fond the cat and decided to keep him, and named him as ‘Chairman Meow’. 

Live a long life is enough to suffer for Magnus, and he is forced to moving around often in order to avoid his biggest enemy, Valentine. But still, a person like Magnus who love to enjoy the life and parties will never get bored. He surely can find his favourite things to do to have fun at any time. 

Sometimes, especially in the middle of the night. Magnus used to think himself, maybe pursuing a comfortable life with a quiet, fixed location is an option for him too. Then, he can live happily with his dearest ‘roommate’ until the day coming. Not everyone has a long life like Magnus. At least Chairman Meow, not the unlucky one. So, when the day coming, when the time that Chairman Meow finally leaving Magnus…… Who knows? There still stands a chance that Magnus can find another cat, like Chairman Meow 2 to accompany him.

It is the second day in the morning.

When the moment that natural warm sunlight filled the living room, Magnus is gentle holding his cat, Chairman Meow and sit on the single sofa. Magnus observing the sleeping Alec who lying on the three seaters long sofa quietly. 

Alec’s sleeping face looked so innocent and sweet. Even when Alec’s both eyes closed, he has the magic to melt Magnus’s heart easily. Magnus smiles softly and keeps gazing at Alec. Some thoughts crossing Magnus’s mind without awareness, which makes Magnus feel the heartaches.

Magnus is thinking of what Alec said to him last night when the drunk Alec is not sober anymore after he finished a few bottles of wine and some alcoholic drinks.

‘A drunk mind speaks a sober heart, doesn’t it?’  
Alec seems likes to talk when he drunk. He just can’t stop talking. Alec keeps talking whole night and gives vent to everything in his heart. 

All the time, Magnus just watching the drunk Alec to prevent him accidentally fall down or knock down something. Then, Magnus is listening to him without comment any word. Who know Magnus can be a good listener too.

“My life is a struggle between my need for acceptance. My fear of rejection and a desire to not care at all. Do you know? Magnus, I am tired of everything. I am getting impatience and don’t know who can look for. I wish to have freedom. I wish to do anything I wanted. I just want to live my life… My life……”

“Do you know how suffer it is? To keep a secret in the heart that never has a chance to spit it out? I can’t even let my parents know that I love a guy. Do you know the feeling deep down inside me? I am lost. I don’t know how long can I survive from these stresses and depression.” 

“Magnus…Do you ever love someone? I don’t even know what kind of feeling it is. I am confused. I thought I was in love with Jace before. But you know what… Izzy and Jace… They told me that I am wrong. They said I was just using him as an excuse to hide my true feeling. They said that I’m not ready to face my real life and my true self. They said that I… I am overthinking.”

“But… Magnus… I know that I’m not an overthinking person. The feeling is all true. And, there is no chance that my parents can accept who am I… Even I am telling them the truth. Even I let them know my actual sexual orientation.”

The facial expression on Alec’s face when he was talking these to Magnus is so broken and full of sadness. Magnus just keep his mouth shut and stay aside, observing Alec in a silent mode. He knows that Alec is clearly in drunk and not sober at all. Even Magnus telling him anything, Alec won’t listen to him either. 

Alec really talked a lot of things to Magnus last night. And, Magnus not so sure whether Alec will still remember everything on last night after he awake from sleep or not.

When Magnus still fall into last night memories, Chairman Meow suddenly start meowing in Magnus’s arms. 

“What wrong with you, little one? Are you hungry…?” Magnus sighed and snaps his fingers to do some magic tricks again. After the shining light blue sparks cross over the living room, a bowl of cat food appears on the floor behind the single seater sofa.

Magnus let go his cat so the Chairman Meow can enjoy his breakfast.

“Mag…Magnus…? Where am I...?” A soft groan coming from Alec’s mouth. He sits up and looking around the unfamiliar environment and decoration. After that, Alec is totally in shock when he finally realized where he is. 

‘What happened? Why he ended up at Magnus’s loft? Oh Angel, did he just stay overnight at here?’ Alec trying so hard to recall all the matters but the headaches made him suffering.

“Be easy on yourself. Alec, you are drunk yesterday. The hangover is one the most unpleasant feeling in the world.” Magnus snaps his fingers again and one cup of hot tea appearing on the table in front of Alec.

“I…I was drunk?” Alec response in a weird look. But when Alec noticed that the empty wine bottles everywhere in the living room, Alec lost his words all in a sudden. 

Magnus continues explains the situation to Alec who still in shock and confusion.

“You are sleeping soundly. So, I got no choice but decided to let you take a rest at here. By the way, I also think that you might do not wish to go back to institute last night in a drunk state. Plus, if I sent you back to institute, the situation sure will be getting complicated, and you know it.”

A high warlock sent a drunk shadowhunter back to institute?  
This kind of news certainly will bring lots of horrible rumours in the shadow world.

Alec gasped for breath and said in a weak voice.  
“Did I… Did I do something or said anything last night when I am drunk…?”

“Well~ Alexander, you did say a lot of things. So, I’m not so sure about which matters you refer to.” Magnus said in an honest way.

Alec jumps off the sofa with his quick action, then keep looking around with a serious and nervous look. Even Alec do not talk anything but Magnus can understand what Alec trying to do right now. Alec must be searching for clues and trying to recall back every single detail what happened on last night.

Awkward silent moment. 

“Meow~” Chairman Meow makes a softly meowing sound.  
Then, the cat walking around Alec and rub his face against Alec’s leg with his hair. 

“Chairman Meow likes you,” Magnus said to Alec with a slight surprise tone. “He usually acts like a highly sensitive cat. Normally, he won’t walk closer to anyone, especially the stranger.”

Alec seems can’t focus listening to whatever Magnus said. Something did happen last night. Alec has an uneasy feeling from his stomach, he tries moving a few steps away from the cat. Looking at Magnus soft smiling face, Alec gentle touching his own lips.

“Magnus,” Alec asked in a curious tone. “Please tell me, we didn’t……”

“KISS. Yes, we kissed at last night.” Magnus raises his voice.

“Oh Angel, this is not a dream.”  
Alec gasps again and stunned at there with his eyes wide open.

“You said you wish can be with me and I said to you ‘me too’. You hope can stay by my side so we will never be alone anymore. And, I couldn't agree more on this.” Magnus takes a deep breath and continues with a soft pleasing voice. 

“Alexander, please tell me you do not regret about it.”

“I…I…...” Alec’s lips trembling and do not know how to continue the rest sentence.

“Want to say ‘I’m sorry’ again?” A self-mocking smile shown on Magnus’s face.

“I’m sorry.” Alec bites his tongue gently. 

Magnus sighed heavily and stands up walking closer to Alec. Chairman Meow keep walking around between two men’s legs.

“Alexander, you really know how to drive me crazy. Why you always make me like this, why you make me suffer every day? Keep flirting with me and then pretend nothing happened. Tell me, what are you really want to do? Listen to your heart, then tell me… What are your real desires?”

“I… I don’t know.” Alec ducking his sight from Magnus to somewhere else.

“I am getting tired now. Seriously, can you please change to say something new, except from ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I don’t know’?” Magnus stands so close to Alec, until their faces almost touching each other, and they can feel the tense on burning skins.

Alec tries to moves backwards and escape from Magnus but turn out accidentally fall down and sit on the sofa. Magnus is not going to let go Alec easily this time. He steps forward and looks down Alec by a standing pose to prevent Alec running away again.

“If you didn’t want me, then why would you always act like that? It’s really confusing me!” Magnus said in a serious look. “Alexander, I know you have a special feeling to me. I have the same feeling too. I know you want me and I want you too.”

Alec’s face is blushing and getting hot. He tries to keep looking around and avoid the sight of Magnus. Alec’s both hands are tightly clenched. “I don’t know what are you talking about.”

“Lying to the others is easier but how can you keep lying to yourself? Alexander, you know exactly what I am talking about.”

“Please just shut up!” Alec finally blowing up.

Gazing at Alec with a sad look, Magnus is losing his confidence. “Honestly, I am confusing now. I’m not so sure whether my judgement is correct or wrong.”

After a moment of silence.  
Magnus makes a decision. He turned his back and walking away. 

“Maybe you are right, Alexander. I’m sorry that I am overreacting on this matter. Just forget it, forget everything happened at here. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone anything between you and me. You may leave now.”

Watching Magnus’s back, Alec feelings of a great sadness.  
“Magnus.” He whispers his name softly.

Magnus is shouting out loud. “Being such irresolute and hesitant doesn’t help at all. There is no point to say more. Just LEAVE!” Magnus stops his legs from walking out but do not turn back his head. 

Magnus wonders why Alec want to do this to him? Alec caused him nothing but heartache. Magnus truly thought he found love yesterday night. But it seems he still far away from it. 

Even just a few minutes of talks and silent moment, but to Alec, this considered as long as a century. All the time, Alec was never able to admit to himself who he truly was. This kind of dishonesty still eats at him every single moment. 

Yesterday night maybe is totally a wrong move. Alec made an impetuous decision to tell Magnus what he really feels inside his heart. In fact, Alec never lies to Magnus. It is true that Alec wants to stay by Magnus side so he will never feel alone. But the other truth is Alec knows that is impossible for him to let his parents know about his sexual orientation. If Alec opens up to his parents, they will surely won’t accept it. And besides these, Alec also cannot sure about it, whether he is in love with Magnus or not. 

‘Maybe Magnus is just another replacement. Just like Jace, I use them as an excuse to deny my true self.’ Alec sighed heavily. 

At last, Alec smiles sadly to himself.  
“I’m so sorry, Magnus. Please forgive me, if I am hurting your feeling.”

Heard the broken voices from behind, Magnus can’t help himself but turn his head back to Alec. Alec looked like he almost to cry, his face expression is damn sad and hurt. It’s broken inside.

“Alexander.” Magnus calling Alec’s name softly.

Alec gazing at Magnus with a very sad, red teary eyes.

“You are killing me, Alexander.” Magnus sighed and walking back to Alec quickly.

When feeling the warmest hug surrounded him, Alec stunned at there and don’t know how to act. 

“I’m so sorry to make you cry. But you should know, you are tearing me apart too.” Magnus said to Alec with heartbreaking tone. His own eyes are filled with sad tears too.

Alec feels his heart is falling into pieces at that moment.   
Losing all the self-control, Alec finally chooses to let go himself and burst out. 

“I…I really want to be with you but I…I am not sure if you are the one. I don’t even know how to love someone. Magnus, can you teach me? I do not dare to admit the feeling to you because I don’t know what should I do. I am also not sure if I take you as a replacement or as an excuse to deny my true self. I cannot promise anything to you. Furthermore, Magnus, you are a warlock and I am a shadowhunter! My parents are gonna kill me and they will never forgive me!”

“Oh, Alexander. Don’t you understand that? Love doesn't work in one way. The relationship always takes efforts. I also not sure if you are the one. I can’t promise anything to you either. Life is unpredictable and both we know it! Even though I am not familiar with your family, but there is one thing I am very sure about it. Alexander, you should open up yourself, you cannot lock your heart anymore. Don’t you ever think about that? You need to tell your parents the truth.” 

“It’s just too much for me! I don’t even know if this kind of feeling called ‘love’?” Alec’s voice is shaking.

Magnus let the tears falling down from his silent crying eyes and faces. Then, he looking into Alec’s hazel eyes. “Just tell me, will you save me if I’m in danger? Just like when I was saving your life from David’s attack?”

Alec takes few deep breaths and said in film tone.  
“Of course, I will save you. But this can’t explain everything. I am a shadowhunter. I used to save people’s lives when they are in danger.”

“Yes, this can’t explain everything. But this clearly stated that you care about me. Now, tell me. Why you coming to my home and drinking with me in the night, then ended up sleeping at here? Like you said just now, I am a warlock. Don’t you have any self-protection awareness, Alexander?”

“I know this is unusual but… Magnus, I am trusting you. I don’t know how to explain but I just know. I know that you will never harm me. Just like what you said, you protected my life when I’m in danger. This is also unusual for The High Warlock who tried to sacrifice himself for a shadowhunter like me!”

“You are right, Alexander. But the biggest differences between you and me is……” Magnus dries his tears on the face with his back of the hand. And then, Magnus shows his wide smiling face to Alec. The smile on Magnus’s face is so true and real, full of love and affection. 

“I know exactly what I am doing. I know I’m in love with you at first sight when I saw you, Alexander. I am willing to give you the best as I could, I am confident that I can treat you better than anybody can.” Magnus said while he caressing Alec’s cheek with his gentle hand, which causing Alec’s whole body’s muscles to feel stiff and tight. Alec standing at there like a rock without moving at all.

“Now… Just give me a chance to walk into your heart and let me love you.”

“Even I can’t promise anything to you?” Alec asked in hesitation.

Magnus nodded. “Ï doesn’t know how long will our relationship can go on but…… Just let us cherish the moment when we were together. Deal…?”

“Deal!” Alec nodded his head too. He feels relieved and relax after opening up his true feeling. When Alec hugs Magnus tightly with his arms, Magnus is hugging back Alec too at the same time. Their distance is so close, and their heart is closer than ever.

“Thank you for loving me as my boyfriend, Magnus,” Alec said.

 

[To Be Continued]


	10. Love is blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now… Just give me a chance to walk into your heart and let me love you.”
> 
> “Even I can’t promise anything to you?” Alec asked in hesitation.
> 
> Magnus nodded. “Ï doesn’t know how long will our relationship can go on but…… Just let us cherish the moment when we were together. Deal…?”
> 
> “Deal!” Alec nodded his head too. He feels relieved and relax after opening up his true feeling. When Alec hugs Magnus tightly with his arms, Magnus is hugging back Alec too at the same time. Their distance is so close, and their heart is closer than ever.
> 
> “Thank you for loving me as my boyfriend, Magnus,” Alec said.

“Alec, you have to learn to love yourself. It is okay to open up your heart and love somebody. No need to be ashamed, just be brave and be true to yourself.” Alec’s sister, Isabelle always like to say such things to Alec. 

Compare to Alec, Isabelle has more love experiences.  
Although Alec doesn’t want to admit, Isabelle is smarter and braver than Alec too.

Alec Lightwood never thinks of himself will have a chance to make a confession about his true sexual orientation to anybody. However, apparently, the Angel is quite fair enough. One day, the destiny finally leads Alec to meet a guy, Magnus Bane. 

A strange but great feeling makes Alec laugh foolishly to himself a whole day after he back to New York institute from Magnus’s loft.

The last night memories are getting clearer now.  
Oh my God! He was kissing with Magnus!

Alec stare blankly at the big monitor screen, can’t help himself but keep laughing and giggling.

“Alec.” Isabelle who walking from the other side of hall calling Alec with a relieved voice. Jace standing beside Isabelle also feeling relax after he saw Alec in safe and sound. 

Noticing that Alec does not give them any response, Jace and Isabelle exchange a weird look with each other, then they are walking faster towards Alec.

“Alec!” Jace calling Alec with a louder voice. 

But still, Alec who is falling into sweet memories with Magnus didn’t reply to them any words. Alec just sitting at there in a daze and smiling at himself continuously. 

“What is he doing?” Isabelle feels strange when she saw Alec’s weird reaction. 

“Who knows?” Jace touching his parabatai rune, trying to sense Alec’s emotion. 

“It is so weird. He seems very happy and excited, but I don’t know why.” Jace said to Isabelle. 

“Well, at least he is happy. Whatever… Now we gonna find out the reason why.” Isabelle knocking the table and tries to get Alec’s attention. But Alec who lives in his own world never bothers to entertain Isabelle. 

“Alec! Hey, buddy!” Jace is using a more direct way to grab Alec’s attention. He is tapping Alec’s shoulder and asked in serious and curious tone. “Where are you going last night after the mission?”

Woke up from the sweet memories, Alec looking at his siblings and asks. “What?”

“Alec, you should give us a proper explanation! What ‘what’? We were worried sick about you the whole day and night! How could you just simply leave the team after mission without any calls or messages after that? Do you know? Jace and I are searching for you, whole night and day outside like the crazy persons!” Isabelle asked in angrily tone. 

“I…I…” Alec is stuttering in fright. “Sorry…I don’t know you all worry about me. I thought you both should be on leave now?”

“Yes, we should be on leave and supposed to be enjoyed our leave if you were not losing contact with us or ignore the calls from institute whole night. You didn’t pick up our phone calls and do not reply to our messages. Do you know that Izzy and I are almost going insane for you!” Jace looked fierce, he is really angry about Alec’s irresponsible action. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec sighed heavily and tries to explain himself. “Yesterday was a special case. No matter what, I promise that I won’t do that again.”

“Whatever… Alec, please tell us now. Where are you going last night? You didn’t back to institute either. And, what time you come back to institute today?” Isabelle gives Alec a serious glance which makes Alec knowing that he is in a serious trouble.

“Wait.” Jace moves closer to Alec and sniffing the smells from Alec’s body, face and neck.

“What are you doing?” Alec feels uneasy and makes a quick reflexion to moving backwards. 

“Hey, Alec. Are you drinking last night? You are smelled like you just take an alcohol bath.” Jace is frowning and looked full of surprises.

“What?” Isabelle stands closer to Alec and tries to sniff the smell from Alec.

“What are you two doing? Just stop it! It looked weird!” Alec feels embarrassed and uncomfortable. He tries to stand up his feet but Isabelle and Jace have faster moves to stop him from running away.

“Oh, Alec. You should know you are having a very low alcohol tolerance, right? How dare you drinking alone at outside without Jace or my accompany?” Isabelle looked very unhappy on this matter.

“What’s wrong with you, buddy? Why are you acting so weird these days? I thought we have solved your problem last week, don’t we?” Jace asked.

“I…I……” Alec is gazing at his siblings in hesitation. He is not sure can he let them know about what happened between him and Magnus. 

“You looked like you have something to tell us. Come on, just shoot it out!” Jace said.

“Come on, Alec! We are listening.” Isabelle waiting impatiently.

Alec looking around those people who walking here or there and surrounded them, he is feeling of suffocation. After taking a deep breath, Alec asked in low voice. “Can we please just talk in my room or any private place?”

“Well~ Since you asked……” Jace shrugs his shoulders.

“As you wish.” Isabelle moving backwards to let Alec stands up his feet.

“Thanks.” Alec smiles awkwardly and decided to lead both of them to his bedroom.

At the same moment, a cheerful red-haired young girl who is in a black suit walking straight to them. 

“Hi, Clary!” Jace gives that girl a gentle smile.

Izzy also says hi to Clary with a happy tone.

The girl who named Clary glancing at them all with a soft and warm smile too. After that, Clary looking at Alec and says. “Hi, Alec. It’s nice to see you safe. Jace and Izzy are worried about your safety whole day.”

“I know.” Alec’s smile disappeared after Clary coming to them. 

“And, I am worried about you too,” Clary said in a sincere tone. She knows that Alec is not feel good about her. Since she joined their shadowhunter team, Alec always gives her cold shoulders and they have an awkward relationship all the time. But still, Clary is hoping that she can build the friendship with Alec one day. 

“I’m good. Thank you for your concern anyway. Excuse me, I have something need to talk privately with Jace and Izzy if you don’t mind.” Alec said in an emotionless tone.

“Oh, sure.” Clary smiles in embarrassment then she moves backwards slowly.

Noticed how Alec being unfriendly to Clary, Izzy and Jace exchanged a sight and sighed heavily.

“Alec, wait.” Jace stops Alec from walking away in time.

“What?” Alec asked.

After a moment a silent while Jace gazing at Clary’s sad face, Jace decided to be a communication bridge between Alec and Clary. One is his best brother parabatai, another is the girl he’s fonds of. Speaking of honestly, Jace unwillingly to see them both have such a bad relationship.

“Please be good to Clary. She is just a nice, innocent girl. I hope we can be the best team, four people together.” Jace said to Alec with hopes in his voice.

Isabelle nodded her head silently to show support on what Jace had said. Of course, Alec noticed Isabelle’s reaction too. But still, Alec can’t get over it quickly. Yes, maybe they are damn right. Clary is a nice, innocent girl. But, so what?

“You all want to be friend with her, I don’t mind at all now. But please, just don’t force me to be friend with her too. I will rather be alone! At least, I can reduce some drama show and the disasters what she brings along to us.” Alec replies with anger.

“Alec, why you so stubborn? Can you please just listen to us?” Jace is getting furious too, he is always the hot-tempered person among them.

“NO!” Alec said and escaping from Jace’s arm grab easily. “Swear to the Angels, I already suffered enough on what she brings to us. Breaking the rules and get the punishments. Breaking the law and accept the consequences. Sorry, I am not interested in this kind of vicious circle at all.”

“Jace.” Clary who afraid that Jace will quarrel with Alec for her, looked very worried and pulls Jace’s left arm lightly to stop him go further.

“Alec, please just shut up and calm down, don’t make things worse.” Isabelle sighed sadly.

“You are right, Izzy. I am just making the things worse. Why don’t we just stop of these craps and let it be?” Alec fakes a smile and looking at to Jace angrily. 

“Alec, why don’t you just don’t understand? Whatever the bad things that Valentine did, Clary is nothing to do with their evil plan! Clary is in our team, we fight for justice and we fight for glory together! Clary is always with us, as a shadowhunter!” Jace raises his voice.

Alec nodded for agreement but his face shows his angriness clearly.  
“Jace, you are right too. But you know what… I’m sorry that I will never let myself sink in that kind of ‘breaking law crazy teamwork cycle’ anymore. Whatever you all want to do in future, please just count me out! And, never asking me to be good with her anymore. I have my own judgement, I know exactly whom I want to be friend with.”

“Alec, you are getting more unreasonable!” Jace commented in full of anger.

“This is really funny! Because I thought you are the one, instead of me.” Alec is clenching his fist.

Noticing that Jace is trying to argue with Alec again, Isabelle quickly pulls the Alec away to her back and send a glance to Clary, hoping that Clary can assist to stop Jace.

Clary using her shaking hands to grab Jace’s arm tightly. She didn’t say any word, but Jace can sense her tense and guilty clearly.

Jace turns his head and gazing at Clary who stands beside him, who is full of sad emotions on her face. “It’s okay, this is not your fault.” Jace comforting Clary in a soft voice.

Clary just shaking her head and begging Jace.  
“Please don’t ruin your relationship with Alec for me. It’s not worth at all!”

At the same moment, Isabelle tries her best to calm Alec down.  
“Big brother, please don’t angry with us. We love you, Jace loves you too. We just hope to get your support. I wish we can back to our old times, when we do the mission together, killing the demons together. Clary is one of us! We are not forcing you to be friend with her, but please just accept her as our teammate and be good to her a little bit more. Please…?”

Alec sighed heavily in a serious look, he feels anxiety and it caused his chest tightness.  
“Please don’t talk anymore. Let us just end this topic at here.”

Alec gazing at Jace one more time before he is leaving. The way how Jace looks at Clary, Alec saw the love in Jace’s eyes. Jace’s pupils dilate wider than normal, that is the phenomenon when we are excited about something and even the feeling towards someone. And, this is also the similar way how Magnus looking into Alec’s eyes.

Suddenly, Alec seems to understand lots of things at that moment. Love is totally blind. A person who is in love will never see the faults or imperfections in the person whom he or she loves. Jace is totally lost his calmness and fair judgement when Clary gets involved. 

Alec knows exactly how the Clary affected his parabatai relationship with Jace. And, he also understands how dangerous it is, if he keeps allowing Isabelle and Jace supporting and helping Clary blindly without thinking about the consequences. 

Don’t know why and don’t know how.  
But Alec is thinking of Magnus right now.

Alec is wondering how Magnus feels towards him. Magnus said he loved him, doesn’t it? That’s why Magnus can accept Alec in such unreasonable way too. Even Alec is inadequate in many ways though.

Alec knows himself well, maybe. 

“Don’t worry, Clary. Everything will be fine. No matter what happened, you still have me. I've always got your back, girl.” Jace said to Clary behind Alec’s back.

Alec turns his head back to his siblings slowly, feeling like someone is squeezing his heart.

Isabelle noticed that Alec looking at them, she feels sad for her brothers but didn’t say anything more. ‘Maybe the silence is better than unnecessary drama.’ She thinks quietly in the heart. 

And, this is when Magnus sending a message to Alec’s handphone. 

‘Hi, Alexander. Would you like to go out with me sometime? Please let me know whenever you free. Miss you.’

 

[To Be Continued]


	11. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry, Clary. Everything will be fine. No matter what happened, you still have me. I've always got your back, girl.” Jace said to Clary behind Alec’s back.
> 
> Alec turns his head back to his siblings slowly, feeling like someone is squeezing his heart.
> 
> Isabelle noticed that Alec looking at them, she feels sad for her brothers but didn’t say anything more. ‘Maybe the silence is better than unnecessary drama.’ She thinks quietly in the heart.
> 
> And, this is when Magnus sending a message to Alec’s handphone.
> 
> ‘Hi, Alexander. Would you like to go out with me sometime? Please let me know whenever you free. Miss you.’

[Magnus POV]

Will you make your lover a hidden secret?  
So, there is no one knows the relationship between you and him or between her and you. 

If yes, what the reasons behind your motive to have a secret lover?  
Are you feeling shame to having someone like them? Or maybe just doing for fun? Or do you have any other specific reasons due to some unspeakable factors?

Magnus had lots of love experiences in the past. However, many of his lovers seem to feel shame to introduce him as their boyfriend openly. Magnus feels sad indeed. But he thought this time Alec will be different with the others. Magnus feels Alec is the right one. He thinks Alec can fully accept him and will treat him better than anybody else. 

Even Alec has his own reasons and problems need to be solved before he is ready to introduce Magnus as his boyfriend openly, but Magnus believes in Alec. When the right time comes, Alec will do his part as a real boyfriend. Unlike Magnus’s ex-boyfriends, those never wished to have an open relationship with Magnus sincerely.

Or just maybe… This time, Magnus is wrong again…? 

After Magnus confirmed the love relationship with Alec, it has been three days passed. During these days, Alec got sent a few short content messages to Magnus and informed Magnus that lately, he will be very busy for demons hunting job. 

Magnus quite understands that the Nephilim are always busy with their shadowhunter duty. However, Magnus still feels empty inside because he does not have the proper time being with Alec.

Sometimes, Magnus wonders did Alec really care about him. Or maybe Alec was forced to be together with Magnus, because of Magnus keep pushing Alec to the edge? How come, Alec, don’t even bother to spend at least 5 minutes chatting with Magnus by phone?

Yes. Magnus can understand that Alec is very busy.  
But just a few minutes call to let them listen to each other’s voice or see how they are doing…  
Is Magnus asking for too much?

‘Maybe the people I love just won’t truly in love with me. Am I not worthy or not deserve to be loved by the others?’ Magnus sighed sadly.

Magnus is a kind-hearted man. 

Yes, there is something that Magnus cannot deny. He was born as a warlock, the offspring of a demon and a human. But as long as he has a soul, he believes that he can be a good person. No matter what the other people said. Those people have mouths, they can comment and say whatever they wanted without thinking about the consequences. However, what the others’ said may not be the truth. 

Magnus always believes in himself. He has faith. Of course, he is not the saint, he might have done something very terrible in the past. But Magnus tries to be a good person now. Day by day, he is willing to learn from the past experiences and do the best what he able to do. To be a better man.

The life is too long for Magnus. That’s why he needs to move forward. He always looks forward to the future and hoping to find someone who is destined to meet with him. Someone who just like Alec. Magnus just hopes, this time Alec won’t break his heart.

Can’t he hope for it?

Another 3 days passed. 

It is in the morning when Magnus woke up from his bed. The first thing he does after he opens his eyes is checking on his smartphone. He wanted to know did Alec sent any messages to him.

Again, Magnus rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. There is nothing. Although Magnus had sent over 10 messages to Alec yesterday, there is no reply from Alec at all. Maybe Magnus is being too aggressive in their relationship. Perhaps Magnus should stop calling or messaging Alec today. 

First three days, Alec still got replied a few short messages like: ‘Sorry, I am busy.’, ‘Sorry that I am very busy now.’, ‘Sorry again. Magnus, I will call you back later when I am free.’.

Of course, Alec never calls him back.

But after three days, there is none of the messages or calls from Alec at all.  
Magnus feels is totally blocked by Alec.

It seems one kind of rejection.   
‘If I am important to him, he will certainly find a way to see me or text me back, doesn’t it?’

How comes the feeling of having Alec as a boyfriend, is just the same as the feeling like ‘a life without a boyfriend’? What a confusion.

It is impossible to maintain a relationship if they are lack of communication. Magnus is started worrying, how can they continue their relationship without proper communication? The feeling is suck, to waiting for someone reply the messages or calls in every single second. Thinking about Alec, deeply missing him all the time. And this makes Magnus feels like his life is falling apart. 

‘Maybe… I should try calling Alec again. Or maybe… I should start to re-examine our relationship. It is hard for us, but in the end, this is the best option for us.’

Magnus sighed heavily and feeling relieved at the same time.   
‘It is lucky for me that our relationship is not deep enough to let it go. I should stop being consumed by a relationship. I just want to get back to normal life. Maybe… Alexander is still not the right one for me, though.’

————————————

[Alec POV]

Alec is receiving many calls and messages from Magnus lately. And Alec is feeling so bad because he does not really have time to reply Magnus properly. He apologized to Magnus and told him that he will be very busy these days. Indeed, Alec is too busy to help Jace and that troublemaker young girl who named, Clary. 

‘They are really good at getting me into endless deep troubles.’  
Alec sighed angrily when he prepares himself for another fight AGAIN.

Although Alec said he is not going to help Jace or anyone of them anymore, he is a person who firms in speech but soft in the heart. Jace and Isabelle know Alec’s weakness well. That’s why they still asking Alec for help when they’re in troubles. 

When Alec received Jace’s call again, he knows that he is not able to reject him.  
But still, Alec is telling them that he won’t show up.   
Of course, it is a lie.

Alec gets ready all his weapons and leaving the New York Institute secretly again. 

A dark cold night.  
Alec using his invisible rune to cover his track and walking along the street.   
This moment is when Alec received a call too. 

Alec’s phone is vibrating in his black jacket pocket. Alec thought the incoming call is from Jace or Isabelle again, he sighs and take the phone out quickly, then answer it without checking the caller name.

“Can you please give me a break and stop calling?” Alec shouting out his anger.

There is a long silent moment before the caller says something. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” Magnus said with a calm and cold tone through the phone.

Alec was absolutely stunned when he realized that Magnus is the one who called him.  
“Mag…Magnus…….”

Magnus sighs in frustrated. He is getting tired. “Alec, I don’t care what you are busy doing. If you really care about me, meet me at Nightwish restaurant now. I will wait for you, just for today.”

“Now…? Magnus, I…”

“Please take this as a last chance. If you didn’t show up…I will consider it as your final decision to end our relationship directly.” Magnus hangs up the phone quickly without give Alec any chance of speaking anything.

Alec is gazing at his phone with tension.   
What should he do now?

Alec has a strong feeling that Magnus is really pissed off. Magnus wasn’t calling his name as ‘Alexander’. The way how Magnus talked to him is so cold and impatience. 

‘I must make him really upset.’ Alec sighed sadly. 

The phone is ringing again. Another incoming call from Jace.   
Yes, this time is Jace, clearly. 

Alec answers his phone with a weak voice.   
“What do you want again?”

“Alec, we need you immediately! Please come here now! I think we have the clues to get back Clary’s mother.” Jace said in a nervous and excited tone.

“Jace, don’t you know it? It could be a trap or something else. How come the Valentine so kind enough to let you all have a chance to rescue Clary’s mother out? She is the one who holds the top secret of the cup!”

“Why you always like to pour cold water on our plans?”

“Because your so-called plans are not rational at all! It is too dangerous for anybody who gets involved! And the worst thing is that you're not only getting yourself into troubles, but you make the people who around you suffering with you too!”

“Alec, just stop to talk nonsenses. Whatever, we will do it anyway, with or without your help!” Jace   
hang up the phone too without listening to Alec’s advice.

Alec who gazing his silent phone now, feeling completely tired and drained of energy. 

‘What should I do now?’ Alec asking himself in the bottom heart. 

No matter what happened, Alec just can’t just let go anyone he cared about.   
Jace and Magnus, both of them are on Alec’s top priority list.   
Alec cares about them. More than anything. More than his own life.

Without wasting any more time, Alec running as fast as he can to his first destination. 

————————————

Nightwish restaurant.  
This is the place where Alec first time accepts Magnus’s invitation to go for a drink. This is the place where Alec confessed to Magnus that he admitted he wishes to be with Magnus too.

Although they were kissing at Magnus’s loft last week and confess their true feeling towards each other. But Magnus never had a real date with Alec before this.

Just hoping that today is their ‘first date’, instead of the ‘last date’.

Will Alec come?   
Actually, Magnus is not sure about the answer too.

Magnus sitting at the window seat, drinking beer with complicated emotions.   
He recalls the memories with Alec, from their first meet, until the last call by today. 

Until a familiar angelic voice calling out his name.   
“Mag…Magnus.” 

Magnus looking up at Alec, observing his face quietly.  
Alec is panting and looked so nervous. 

“There you are.” Magnus smiling softly and sighed of relief when he saw Alec.

Alec standing at there, glancing at Magnus with a worried face.  
“You are angry with me, right…?”

“Yes, I was angry with you. But when I saw you reached here, all the feeling of anger had disappeared.” Magnus said in an honest tone.

Alec didn’t feel relax at all. He tries the best to explain himself.  
“I’m so sorry that I ignored your calls and incoming messages these days.”

“Please change to say other things except for sorry. You already apologized uncountable times before, and this is not the purpose that I ask you to come here. The reason all I wanted you to be here is wish we can start our first date and re-examine our relationship seriously.”

“What are you mean to re-examine our relationship? Are you…want to break up with me?”

Magnus can’t help himself but show a sympathy laugh.  
“Alec, you are so cute. You really don’t know about that, huh?”

“What…?”

“Relationship never works in one-way and I told you this before.”

“Then…?”

“You let me feeling like I’m the one in love with you badly but you never care about me at all.”

“I…Did I…?” Alec talks in sudden stuttering. “I’m sorry that I make you feel like this. But I am busy, I’m so sorry that I neglecting your feeling. Magnus, but I want you to know, I am serious about you.”

Magnus sighed heavily. He is questioning Alec with a sullen look.  
“You know what? Alec, the way how you treat me made me feel like that you are the first time begin a love relationship with people. You looked so fresh and lack of experiences. You don’t even know how to handle the problem and you have totally no ideas how to taking responsibility in our relationship!”

Alec stunned at there and looking at Magnus in shock.  
Then, Magnus heard that Alec replies him in a soft and sad voice.

“You are right, Magnus. Honestly, you actually my first…You are my real first love.”

Now, it’s Magnus to be shocked by what Alec said.  
“You never been with anybody else?”

“As I said, you are my first,” Alec replies with his trembling lips.

This is just…Out of expectation.   
Totally makes Magnus feels surprises. 

Magnus sighed again, feeling defeated.   
“Whatever… Just consider this as our first date and take a seat, so we can have a proper talk.”

Alec wishes that he can sit down and have good chat with Magnus. But a strange feeling senses from his parabatai rune suddenly, this make Alec extremely anxious about how is Jace doing.

“I…I…” Alec is touching his parabatai rune gently with his clothes still on.

“Are you in hurry to somewhere else?” Magnus asked in a serious look.

Alec can sense Magnus’s unhappy mood obviously.

“I’m so sorry. Magnus, there is something urgent came up. I don't think I can make it today. I gotta go now.” Alec feels panic and apologizes again. Alec then leave in a hurry and do not explain too much!

See Alec leaving the Nightwish restaurant hastily…Magnus not even has time to stop him.

Lots of the different thoughts cross over Magnus’s mind at this moment. Magnus is almost thinking of giving up on Alec. He also has mentally prepared to let go Alec now. Maybe Alec just not suitable for him.

Luckily they are just at the beginning of the relationship stage. It is still in time to let go the loved one since their love to each other is not so deep yet. It's natural to feel hurt if we love someone who doesn't return the feeling to us. Maybe Magnus should just stop fighting for Alec who seems doesn't love him sincerely. 

Magnus really thought that Alec is not so interested in him, so he was using lame excuses to running away from Magnus. Magnus feels Alec is don’t know how to reject people, that’s why he choose this way to end their relationship. 

Magnus had gone through this kind of familiar scene and a similar situation many years ago. That day, one of Magnus’s ex-boyfriend broke up with Magnus. The past memories are getting clearer. What Magnus recalled back is how the ex-boyfriend told Magnus that he needs to go due to some urgency matter. Of course, in the end, that stupid hateful ex-boyfriend never show up in front of Magnus anymore. He just sent a simple text message to Magnus and informed Magnus that he wanted to break up with Magnus. One of the worst breaking up methods ever. 

Back to today……  
With Alec together, this is definitely the worst first date and last date ever. 

By the way, perhaps Magnus is wrong again. When Magnus just finished his beer with a quick action, Alec is coming back again with a sad and sorry look.

“Magnus, I am truly sorry about that. I never meant to leave in such an inappropriate way. But I really have something very urgent need to do now!” He explained in a fearful hurry.

Alec’s both eyes showed his deep feeling towards Magnus. Magnus doesn’t know how to describe it. However, Magnus seems can understand now. Maybe he shouldn’t be having doubts about Alec’s love that easily and claimed that Alec isn’t right for him. 

“Magnus, please wait for me. I’ll be back here soonest possible. I promise. Please just wait for me to come back then we can continue to talk.” Deep down in Alec’s heart, he begged for Magnus don’t abandon him alone. 

Gazing at Alec, Magnus finally nodded his head slowly.

“I will try to believe in you, but just for today.” Magnus not sure whether he can handle one more time similar love rejection of break up scene or not.

“Thank you…”   
Alec gives Magnus a foolish smile then he turns his back and running away faster.

Magnus sighed with an uncertain feeling.  
He looking at night street scene outside the restaurant through the window.

Alec is a beginner in love relationship. He may mistreat Magnus due to lack of experiences. However, his sincere expression of love touching Magnus’s heart somehow.

Just for today.   
Magnus will give it a try.

[To Be Continued]


	12. Strength in pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will try to believe in you, but just for today.” Magnus not sure whether he can handle one more time similar love rejection of break up scene or not.
> 
> “Thank you…”  
> Alec gives Magnus a foolish smile then he turns his back and running away faster.
> 
> Magnus sighed with an uncertain feeling.  
> He looking at night street scene outside the restaurant through the window.
> 
> Alec is a beginner in love relationship. He may mistreat Magnus due to lack of experiences. However, his sincere expression of love touching Magnus’s heart somehow.
> 
> Just for today.  
> Magnus will give it a try.

Rejection is painful especially if it comes from the people whom you hold dearest to you. There is a lot of thing in the world that can hurt Alec easily. But when he was rejected by the close one, the person whom Alec cared about like family. The physical pain it caused will last longer, just like the chronic. 

It is an abandoned factory. 

Alec can sense something evils inside the factory. After step inside the building, the surrounding is too dark which make Alec forced to using a witchlight stone to navigate his way. He didn’t hear anything. This is just weird. 

‘Jace and Izzy, them supposed inside this building, doesn’t it?’

While Alec in hesitation not sure want to continue step in further or contact Jace directly, a young girl screaming sound make him stunned in silence.

That voice is really familiar to Alec. 

Alec does not think anymore, he follows the screaming voice, using his energy and rushing to the corner. Then, he saw Clary is fighting desperately with two ugly demons with a seraph blade on her hands. 

“Get down!” Alec shouted to Clary when he took out his bow and quiver. In the blinks of eyes, two arrows directed shoot into the demons’ head and they become ashes on the ground. 

Clary takes a deep breath and looking at Alec with relieved sighs. “Thank you, Alec.”

“Where are Jace and Izzy? Why you were fighting demons alone at here?” Alec asked.

“There are too many demons come in nowhere all in a sudden. We have no choice but need to run for our lives by taken different routes. Jace and Izzy are trying to distract the demons and asked me to escape from here. They said they will meet me back in the institute.”

“I can’t believe that you allowed them to help you distracted the demons, while you are ready to left them behind and save your own life. Don’t you think this act is a bit selfish?” Alec said and he turns his head walking to other side trying so hard to see if he can find any clues from the exact location of Jace and Izzy. 

“That is not what you think, Alec! I will never wish to leave Jace or Izzy in dangerous just for my own life. But I have to. Because this is the only way that we all can survive. Jace and Izzy said no matter what, we can’t let Valentine and his demons get the cup!” Clary following Alec’s footsteps closely and tried so hard to explain herself.

“Of course, we can’t let Valentine them get the cup! But this is nothing to do with you at all. Your mother is still in Valentine’s hand, and the cup too! We have no leverage to playing childish rescuing game, so please behave yourself and don’t create any more troubles to us!”

Alec said impatiently. “Clary, you should be the smart girl. I believe you know that well. Jace likes to play hero and Izzy will support him crazily, but I don’t! When would you understand that how important it is, that we shadowhunter cannot let the personal interest affected the balance of shadow world? And we should always do our part as shadowhunter, respect the rules and Clave’s law.”

Clary glancing at Alec in confusion. “Didn’t Jace told you…?”

“Told me what?”

“Oh my God, Alec, don’t you know it?” Clary speaking in a soft voice. “Alec, I got the cup already.”

“What are you saying? What do you mean that you got the cup?” 

Clary sighed and takes out a card from her small bag.   
“Look! This is it.”

That card has an ordinary wineglass picture on its surface. Without a notice, Clary closes her eyes and stay in focus, after a deep breath, she reached out her right hand into the card. It is truly amazing when Alec saw Clary’s hand directly into the card which shinning in magic light, and then Alec’s shocked wide eyes witnessed that Clary pulls out a cup from the card.

“This is insane.” Alec blinked in totally blank.

“Alec, I’m so sorry. I thought Jace and Izzy have told you before.”

“When did you find out the secret of the cup?” Alec asked in calm.

Clary sighs and answers Alec’s question honestly. “It has been over two weeks.”

Alec feeling a sense of tightness in his heart. How come already passed two weeks, but neither Jace or Izzy telling him the truth about that Clary already gets the mortal cup?

“Alec, are you okay?” Clary asked in concern.

“Put the cup back into the card in safe,” Alec commanded. A glance around the surrounding area, Alec continue saying in cold tone. “Here is not a safe place for you, you should get back to institute now!”

Clary wants to ask more but when Alec gives her a silence but deadly dangerous sight make Clary feels her skin crawl. Clary stays in silent and followed Alec’s instruction to put back the cup into the card. When Clary just did her work, there are three demons appear and surround them again. 

“Obvious to see, this is a trap again! Clary, I must say that I don’t really like you. But if you die, Jace will kill me too. And now, for the cup, I have another reason to save your stupid life again. So just do me a favor… I will distract the demons for you, and you… Please just leave this damn place NOW!”

Alec changed his bow and quiver weapon into seraph blades, he then telling Clary to run away. 

“But…” Clary seems has something to say again. But the demons never give them any chance to take a breath. 

Noticing that three demons rushing to their direction, Alec pushes Clary away from the demons’ attack range and shout it out loud. “Go back to institute now! Runaway and never look back!”

While Alec is fighting so hard with the demons, Clary who in hesitation not really willing to leave Alec alone in the fight. Clary takes a few deep breathes and made up her mind quickly. Put the mortal cup card into the bag carefully, Clary takes out her seraph blade too and ready for the fight.

“What are you doing? Just go!” Alec shouting to Clary after he killed one demon into ashes.

There are two more demons. Alec fighting one, and Clary is tried her best to handle the other demon.

“I’m not leaving without you,” Clary said determinedly. “The same reason that you want to save my life, I have my own reason too that I can’t leave you behind. You are right, Alec. I can’t believe that I am such a bitch to let Izzy and Jace be the distraction to allow me running away by myself. But this is just a wrong move.”

Clary using her seraph blade killing the demon into ashes and said continuously. “As a shadowhunter, as one team, we will never leave our friends behind. Doesn’t it?”

Alec also killing the other demon in a quick action followed Clary.  
“It’s a pity because I do not recognize you as one of my team.”

“Doesn’t matter. No matter what or no matter how… Alec, I will still treat you as my teammate.” Clary said in a firm word.

Alec gazing at Clary with a confuse eyes.   
“You are an unbelievably stupid girl that I ever met.”

“You are an unbelievable cool guy that I ever met.” Clary smiling in joy.

“Come on, Alec. I know you are not in good term with me. But I can see that you are just pretending yourselves like you never care about me. Jace and Izzy are right, you are really a soft and warm guy which doesn’t like your cold expression at all. You told Jace and Izzy many times that you won’t help us, but still… you’re coming here for us. So thank you, Alec. I really wish that we can be a friend in one day.”

Alec sighed and asked softly. “You know Magnus, right?”

“Harr…?” Clary totally in confusion. She doesn’t know why Alec suddenly skips tone and change topic.

“I heard Magnus called you ‘biscuit’ last time at his loft.” 

“Oh… That’s just a nickname that Magnus usually calling me. But honestly, I do not really remember the time that I spent with Magnus. You know that too. Magnus had erased my childhood memories.”

Alec shrugged. 

A buzzing sound comes from Clary’s jean pocket. Clary takes out her phone quickly and answers it without second think. “Jace! How are you and Izzy? Are you guys okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine… Yes! I will back to institute now, meet you all at there.” Clary hangs up the phone and looking at Alec with happy face.

“Alec, there’s a good news! Jace and Izzy already running out from here safely, they are heading back to institute now.” Said Clary.

Alec sighed in relieved. But at the same time, a strange feeling make him upset because of Jace and Isabelle keeping some secret about the mortal cup from him. Both his dearest sibling never tell him about Clary already found the cup. This truth made Alec feeling sad and angry. Are they not trusting me now? Why do they need to keep it a secret from me?

Even they have a different value on problem-solving methods, but Alec still will helping his siblings to do all he can do. But now, his dearest siblings Jace and Isabelle seem just give up on him and decided pushed him away from them.

“Alec…?” Clary feel weird when she noticed Alec’s sad face.

“Let’s go.” Alec gazing at the witchlight stone on his hand and said to Clary. “This place is not safe for us. We need to leave here now.”

Clary nodded and clench the seraph blade on her hand tightly. Then, Clary is following behind Alec. Both of them walking while observing the surroundings carefully. Suddenly, sensing that something bad ready to happen, Alec stopped his legs and pulls Clary’s arm and make Clary standing closer to him.

“What’s wrong?” Clary asked in confusion.

Alec opens his mouth and tries to make an explanation, but there is a dark shadow appeared behind Clary’s back.

“Demon!” Alec shouting out loud and push Clary aside in time to make she dodged away from the demon attacks. But at the same time, Alec is lack of time to let himself shy away from the demon attack as well. 

“Alec, watch out!” Clary widen eyes looked in horror when she realized that Alec is getting no time for saving himself from a demon’s attack. 

When the demon’s claws scratching Alec’s chest, Alec screaming out in pain and tries his best to using seraph blade attacking back the demon. 

Clary gets up her feet and tries to help Alec immediately. She rushing to Alec’s side and assist Alec to kill that demon together. Once the demon turns out to ashes, Alec’s weaken legs make him falling down on the floor. 

“Alec, how are you feeling? Are you okay?” Clary asked in panic and don’t know what should do. She would like to check on Alec’s wounds, but Alec stopped her quickly before her hands touching on Alec’s bleeding wounds. 

“Don’t… touch it.” Alec takes a deep breath and using his stele to activate his healing rune by his shaking hands.

Clary teary eyes in red. “I’m so sorry. You should not do that and save my life. It’s not worth at all.”

“It’s okay, little girl… I’ll be fine.” Alec groaning in pain and grit his teeth when he pressed and hold on his bleeding wounds. 

“Really? But…You are bleeding badly.”

Alec straightens his body slowly with Clary’s help. “We need to get out of here now.”

Clary nodded her head and using her full strength to support Alec’s body.

“Alec, why you are shaking? Are you feeling cold? Or is it the wounds…?”

Alec answers Clary’s questions weakly. “This is normal.”

“Is it? I don’t think so at all. I saw Jace get hurt last time. He also activated his healing runes, but that time the blood was stanched well. But why your wounds are still bleeding?”

Alec smiles softly. “It will take some time to heal. But I got the help from healing runes, so you no need worry too much.”

“So… Will you be fine?”

“Yes… I will.”

Clary finally nodded in agreement. “Fine. Please be safe, Alec.”

Alec nodded tiredly. He blinks his eyes and feeling his energy is getting drained by the wounds. There is something that he does not tell Clary. The demon poison could possibly to kill a shadowhunter.

Alec grit his teeth and thinking himself sadly.  
Will he die today? No. Not until he fulfills his promises to Magnus.

“Clary……” After escapes from the abandoned factory, Alec looking at Clary and stopped from moving forward.

“Yes…? Don’t worry, Alec. We will reach the institute soon. You will be fine, Jace and Izzy will take good care of you!”

“No… I have some other place need to go now.” 

“What? No, you should go back to the institute. You are hurt and you are bleeding! Alec, there’s no way you can manage yourself to go another place right now.”

Alec sighed heavily. “As I said, I will be fine. I am shadowhunter, and I got the healing rune. It just the time matter.”

“But…”

“Clary, I am more experienced than you. I know exactly how to handle this kind of situation.” Alec using his stele to activate another rune on his body. “The strength rune,” Alec speaks and he draws a new rune on his arm. “And, this one can help me reduce the pain effectively.”

“Are you sure about it? Or… Just let me accompany by your side and go to whenever you want to go? I am serious worry about you? Or maybe I should call Jace and Izzy now…?” Clary not sure what should she do now.

Alec sighed again, he now looks more energetic and far better than just now. “You need to go back to institute now. Don’t forget that you still hold something very important! And, please never tell anything to Jace and Izzy, I don’t want them to worry about me. I’ll be fine and good.”

“But…”

“No more craps, Clary. I just am a bit friendly with you. Don’t let me regret it so soon.”

“Haiz.” Clary nodded silently.

“Now, be a good girl and back to institute in safe. I will go back to institute on my own soon.”

“But Alec……”

“Just go,” Alec said in a serious mode.

Clary can’t help herself but sigh again. Finally, Clary leaves Alec and back to institute quickly. And, Alec is making his way to Nightwish restaurant. 

‘Just not today. I won’t die that easily. I need to fight, and I can win. Not until I fulfill my promise to Magnus.’ Alec keeps reminding himself in his bottom heart. He gets his strength through the pain.

Alec just hoping that Magnus is still waiting for him at the restaurant.  
He hopes that he is not too late… for saying the last goodbye.

 

[To Be Continued]


	13. Can you hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just go,” Alec said in a serious mode.
> 
> Clary can’t help herself but sigh again. Finally, Clary leaves Alec and back to institute quickly. And, Alec is making his way to Nightwish restaurant.
> 
> ‘Just not today. I won’t die that easily. I need to fight, and I can win. Not until I fulfill my promise to Magnus.’ Alec keeps reminding himself in his bottom heart. He gets his strength through the pain.
> 
> Alec just hoping that Magnus is still waiting for him at the restaurant.  
> He hopes that he is not too late… for saying the last goodbye.

Nightwish restaurant.  
Magnus is emotionally numb while waiting for Alec to come back.

“Waiting for someone is really tiring, doesn’t it?” A voice suddenly broke into Magnus’s mind. 

Magnus looking at the owner of Nightwish restaurant in a daze. 

“Magnus, what happened between you and that young Shadowhunter boy?” The owner sits on the seat that in front of Magnus.

“Just nothing.” Magnus sighed and ducking his eyes to focus on the night scene outside.

“I can tell he is different. That boy is quite different from other Shadowhunters.”

“Is it?” Magnus said emotionless. 

“Do you think he will come back?” The owner asked in a low voice.

“…I don’t know.” Magnus answers frankly. 

The owner of the restaurant sighed and gives Magnus a smile. “He looks so innocent and pure. Doesn’t like you this cunning old man at all.”

Magnus rolling his eyeballs impatiently. “Hey, can you please just leave me alone?”

“Well. I’m afraid that I can’t.”

“Why?” Magnus asked and he noticed that his old friend is pointing at the clock which hangs on the wall. 

“The time already that late…?” Magnus murmurs himself. Glancing around and noticed that the restaurant is now left him, one table of guest only.

“Magnus, it’s closing time now. But… You know. If you need, I can provide special extend operation hour services just for you.”

“That is not necessary. In fact, I doubt that he will come back here again.” Looking at the grins of the owner's face, Magnus just shaking his head slowly. Magnus mocking at himself, his face looked so sad. “I am just a stupid fellow who still hoping that he can come back. But the truth is quite obvious now, I was just thinking too much. That boy is not suitable for me either.”

The owner of Nightwish restaurant sighs and stands up. “Whatever. Good luck to you, my friend.” 

“I shall take my leave now.” After putting the money on the table for payment, Magnus is waving his hands and creating a magical portal in the restaurant. 

“Magnus, wait. Don’t you want to wait for him a few more minutes?”

“No.” 

“What if he comes back for you later…?” 

The owner’s words make Magnus stunned at there. After a while of silence, Magnus said. “I don’t think he will come back. But if he really comes back… Please help me tell him that ‘Today is over but… I wish nothing but the best for him’. So, that’s it…” 

Magnus walking through the portal and disappear with the portal together.

————————————

It really took Alec some time to stop the bleeding. The wounds on his chest are getting worse and pain due to the demon poison, but this does not affect Alec’s determination to go to Nightwish restaurant at all. He knows that there is someone still waiting for him. The hopes insides his heart give him the strength to keep going.

Alec knows exactly the poison probably will take his life. But still, if the day really comes to an end, at least let him have the moment with his beloved. In his whole life, Magnus is the only one told him that he was in love with him and want to be his boyfriend. This makes Alec feels happiness and so glad that finally there is a person who really truly care about him. 

However, Alec never thought that the love can be so difficult too, until today. What Magnus had told to Alec, Alec seems began to understand it now. 

‘Love never works in one way.’

That’s why Alec needs to fight for it and tries the best he can to prove his love. He is serious about the relationship with Magnus. But Alec doesn’t think Magnus know about that. What Magnus had said to Alec, keep repeating in Alec’s mind. 

‘Although not sure how many mistakes that I have done in these days except for ignored Magnus’s calls and text messages. But I must do some terrible things that make Magnus angry and upset with me further.’

‘I need to talk with him. This is what I had promised to him. I have to look for him and make an explanation. Even I will die today, I hope I still have a chance to say sorry to him, I want to let him know how much important that he was meant to me.’

Alec feeling relieved at the first second when he finally arrived at Nightwish restaurant. But after that, he is just standing in a daze outside the restaurant with a ‘closed’ sign. The time seems to be frozen now. Alec’s one hand pressed on his wounds and keep gazing at the empty window seat. Magnus is no longer at here. Magnus is leaving the restaurant already. But what time that Magnus leaving? Did Magnus at least wait for him for a while before he leaving? Or Magnus had no plan to wait for him at all?

Lots of thoughts cross over Alec’s mind. 

Don’t know why maybe the poison is getting stronger which makes Alec feels dizzy and his legs feeling so weak. Or maybe is finding out there is nobody waiting for him… Alec’s full body is shaking and full of cold sweats. He leaning against the wall to support himself from falling.

Increase the pressure of hands to press on the chest wounds, Alec smirk at himself sadly. 

What a fool he is to actually believe that Magnus will wait for him to come back. He is the one leaving Magnus alone in the restaurant at first, so he is no qualification to blame Magnus. This is not Magnus’s fault. This is what Alec did to himself. 

The tears formed in Alec dark eyes silently and his heart is getting heavier make him hard to breathe. 

‘Maybe I shouldn’t leave Magnus alone in Nightwish restaurant just now. Magnus is right, I am the worst boyfriend ever. I was neglecting his feeling and keep ignoring him. I am hurting him badly and disappointing him in both intentionally and unintentionally. I just don’t deserve his love…’

Alec groaning and sit down on the floor slowly when he feels a sharp pain from his wounds. He taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. What should he do now? Where should he go now?

When Alec feeling cold chills and shaking uncontrollably, he crossed his arms tightly in front of his body. Hugging himself against the wind, Alec’s tired eyes gazing at the dark sky.

Don’t know how long Alec stays outside with the same postures, there is a familiar soft voice calling his name. 

“Alec…?” Magnus can’t believe his own eyes when he saw the young Shadowhunter really come back to the restaurant for him. At this moment, Magnus is thanking his busybody old friend, the owner of Nightwish restaurant who calling him urgently a few minutes ago.

Alec opens his confuse eyes and tries to focus on sights. He blinking his eyes tiredly and whispers in silence with his trembling lips. “Mag…Magnus……Forgive me……”

Magnus is rushing to Alec’s side. “What happened to you? Did you get hurt?”

“I’m so cold… Can you hold me… please……” Alec said in a very soft voice before he surrenders himself to darkness and passed out in Magnus’s warm arms.

“Alec…?” Magnus staring at Alec sweating pale face in shock. “You will be okay. Just stay with me, Alexander.”

————————————

New York Institute.

“I’m so sorry. I should insist to bring Alec back.” Clary feels so bad when she finds out the truth from Isabelle and Jace. The truth that the demons they fighting against with, do not belong the normal types lower rank demons. The demons are more powerful and their poisons are deadly to Shadowhunters.

“This is not your fault, Clary. This is all my fault! How can I so stupid to put Alec in dangerous?! Is me… I am the one who called him and threatens him for helping us!” Jace is blaming himself sadly.

“Jace, please calm down and sit down!” Isabelle looking at that jumpy Jace who keeps walking around in the room.

“Izzy, I can feel that Alec is in deep troubles! He doesn’t even come back home yet. What if, something bad happened to him? Clary said Alec was injured by demons. That means Alec is probably fighting against the demon poison now… Why he does not come back home? Where did he go?”

“Jace, I am worried sick about Alec too. But act like you, really doesn’t help any. We should stay calm if we want to save Alec’s life.” Isabelle sighed heavily and say. “Well… At least you didn’t feel any bad feeling on parabatai rune. It means that Alec is still safe…”

“Argh…! What the hell!” Jace pressing his hands on his parabatai rune and shouting out loud in pain suddenly. 

“What?!” Clary asked nervously. “What happened? Is that Alec…?”

Isabelle also walking fast towards Jace, then she holding Jace’s arm gently. “Jace, how do you feel? Did you sense any about Alec?”

Jace said after he taking few deep breaths. “The rune connection is getting weaker. Alec is in danger.”

“Oh no. Alec……” Isabelle makes a decision quickly. “We need to find Alec now. We need a warlock to do the tracking spell.”

“Where do we find a warlock? Without the official notice from Clave, there is no warlock willing to help us. Furthermore, Izzy, we were doing our secret mission. If let anyone else in Institute or Iris know about Alec or the cup, we will all in doom.” The cup is the secret that Jace not ready to share with the others. 

“Then, how? Are you okay with that if Alec died? The cup and our brother Alec, which one more important to you?” Isabelle asked in a nasty way.

“Izzy, don’t you dare to doubt my concern towards Alec! Alec is my parabatai, he and I have an unbreakable bond. I care about him more than anyone else!” Jace is feeling hurt and raise his voices uncontrollably.

“Jace, Izzy, please… calm down! Alec needs us now, we don’t have time to argue or fight. Come on, we sure can thinking a new way to tracking Alec.” Clary tries to comfort Jace and Isabelle.

“Clary, that is no use. We will need a warlock!” Jace touching his parabatai rune with complicated feeling. “The linking of rune between Alec and me is getting weaker than usual. I’m not able to take the risk. If using the parabatai rune to track Alec’s location, I’m afraid this may cause Alec suffered more.”

Isabelle sighed sadly while Clary suddenly smiles in relieved.   
“I think I have a way to track Alec now.”

“What is it?” Jace and Isabelle asked together in confusion.

“I know a powerful warlock in Brooklyn. He certainly can help us to find Alec! And, I believe him will have enough power to heal Alec too!” Clary smiling confidently.

Isabelle then smiles with hopes too. “I think I know whom you refer to.”

In contrary, Jace who didn’t get the girls’ point, asked. “Who is it? Clary, I know you only know two warlocks in the world. One is Dorothea who already died or missing, and another is The High Warlock in Brooklyn, …”

“MAGNUS BANE!”  
Isabelle, Jace and Clary said syncing together at the same timing. 

“Yeah, that is the way. Let’s do it now!” Jace said.

 

[To Be Continued]


	14. You will be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Previously]
> 
> “I know a powerful warlock in Brooklyn. He certainly can help us to find Alec! And, I believe him will have enough power to heal Alec too!” Clary smiling confidently.
> 
> Isabelle then smiles with hopes too. “I think I know whom you refer to.”
> 
> In contrary, Jace who didn’t get the girls’ point, asked. “Who is it? Clary, I know you only know two warlocks in the world. One is Dorothea who already died or missing, and another is The High Warlock in Brooklyn, …”
> 
> “MAGNUS BANE!”  
> Isabelle, Jace and Clary said syncing together at the same timing.
> 
> “Yeah, that is the way. Let’s do it now!” Jace said.

The night gets darker.  
In Magnus’s loft, there is peace and quiet.

Magnus sits beside the bed, his tired eyes gazing with concern at Alec, who just like a sleeping beauty, sleep soundly on Magnus’s bed with the bandages on his chest. Magnus is stroking Alec’s hair gently and whispers in a soft voice. “Everything's gonna be alright. You will be fine, love.”

Although Magnus is well known as The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus is actually not expertise in healing magic. Healing usually needs more warlock’s nature base skills, what they called as an inborn natural gift. Of course, Magnus still owns a healing magic, but he will need to take more efforts than other warlocks who born naturally as a healing expert, this as an example just like Magnus long time old friend, Catarina Loss.

Healing Alec is depleting Magnus’ energy. This causing Magnus feels tired and lazy. Usually, when Magnus faces similar troubles of healing people’s side effects, he was preferred to hang out for drinks or just taking some sleep to do a recovery. However, this time Magnus not allowed himself to take a rest. Because Alec still in the unconscious state. 

Furthermore, looking at his left hand, which was holding tightly by Alec unconsciously, Magnus is having a feeling of the need to stay by Alec’s side. It is obvious that Alec not letting go Magnus, and he needs Magnus. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let go of you that easily. I am not leaving you alone either. Alexander, no one can take away your life without my permission. Because I won’t allow it. Never.” Magnus moves down his right hand and gently touching Alec’s face. The unusual warm feeling of that Magnus sense when he touches Alec’s smooth skin, makes his heart squeezing. 

Alec is still having a fever. Even Magnus already tried his best to clear the demon poison out from Alec’s body, but it seems the young Shadowhunter need more time to recover himself from the injury. 

Magnus is wondering why Alec still insisted go back to the Nightwish restaurant after he gets injured. Don’t he suppose to know that he was most likely dying of demons poisoning? 

Suddenly, there are some noises coming from the outside door entrance. 

“Magnus! High Warlock!! MAGNUS BANE!!!” Jace shouted out loud while knocking the door impatiently.

“What the hell is going on?” Magnus frowned and sighed heavily. “Who is that stupid guy?!”

Alec who in uneasy sleep seems heard the noise too. He slightly moving his body and turning his head, then makes a softly groaning voice. Alec is squeezing Magnus’s hand with more pressures, seeking for the direct comfort and sense of security. 

“Shh…It’s okay baby…” Magnus comforting Alec with a soft voice, then he snaps his right hand’s fingers to open the entrance door magically. 

On the other hand, noticed that the entrance door open itself… Jace, Isabelle, and Clary looking at each other surprisingly with a happy face.

“Looked like we are coming at the right time. The warlock is at home now.” Jace said and walking into Magnus’s loft quickly. Isabelle and Clary following after Jace.

“Who dares to disturb The High Warlock of Brooklyn in such inappropriate timing and annoying manner?!” Magnus walks out from his bedroom and staring in shock when he finally saw who coming to his home. Magnus recognized his sweet biscuit Clary and Alec’s sister Isabelle easily. And, the next person standing beside Clary is Alec’s ‘so-called first love’, tiresome Jace. 

“Why you all coming here, Shadowhunters?” Magnus using his frowning face observes the three young Shadowhunters in front of him.

“We need your help!” Jace said in a direct way with a ‘not accept any rejection’ expression. 

“What? Do you know what time is it?” Magnus rolling his eyes. Before Magnus has a chance to reject Jace’s request, Jace continue saying again.

“My brother Alec is in deep troubles, I need your assistance to track his location NOW.” Said Jace. “Help us tracking him first, and then name your price later. Whatever price you mention, we will pay for it after we get my brother back safely!”

Magnus stunned at there for a while without gives them any response.   
‘Well~ What an interesting and complicated situation now. Should I let them know Alec is now sleeping in my bedroom? But what if they asked me why Alec is here, then how should I answer them? Can I direct tell them the truth? Or maybe…. I can pretend that I help them finding Alec, and lure them to other places first…?’

Seriously, Magnus doesn’t think that Alec will happy to let his siblings know about their awkward relationship. In fact, there are lots of problems that Alec and he need to fix it too before they can keep going maintain their love relationship… 

Magnus sighed and don’t know how to response the young girls and the boy at this moment. 

“Magnus, please! We need your help! Alec was injured by the demon badly because of saving my life! I can’t just let him die!” Clary said in nervously tone.

Magnus frowns again, he looking at Clary in a serious gaze.  
“What do you mean? Alec saved your life?”

“It’s a long story. We get into Valentine trap and then Alec coming, he was helping me to fight the demons and…” Clary explains as fast as she can, but Isabelle stopped her.

“Enough, let’s talk about these craps later.” Isabelle staring at Magnus. “Magnus, we really need your help to find Alec now! Can you please help us first? Whatever you want to know or gossips, we can explain to you later.”

“Please help us! Alec’s life is at stake now. We cannot afford to lose him! Absolutely not today!” Jace said impatiently, he even put down his pride and continuous his rest sentence in a humble manner. “I am so sorry about my bad attitudes towards you in our earlier few meets. I really hope you can help us to find Alec back. Magnus, I am willing to give up my life for him. I am willing to do anything and sacrifice everything. But please…. just help us and get Alec back to us! Please, I am begging you!”

Clary nodded her head for agreement. “Magnus, I am willing to pay the prices whatever you want too. But, please help us to bring Alec back now! He is certainly on some kind of serious damages, we need to find him and heal him before it’s too late.”

Isabelle blinking her worried teary eyes. “Magnus, you are our only hope. Please help us to find Alec! He is too important for us and we cannot lose him.”

Magnus stays calm and asking back three young Shadowhunters with a gentle tone. “If Alec really that important to you, then why you all let him walking alone in serious injury and missing in nowhere?”

All the young Shadowhunters gasping their breath and their faces are full of guilt and shame. Magnus can sense it, they are hiding something. There must be something happened between them and Alec.

“That’s all my fault,” Jace said sadly. “Magnus, we have no time. Please just help us find Alec back first!”

Magnus gazing at their young worried faces.  
Then, Magnus is sighing when he noticed the deep sadness from their eyes. 

“Hey guys, listen up. Alec will be fine, you guys no need to worry too much.” Magnus said.

“How do you know?” Isabelle asked.

“Well, this reason is quite complicated to explain.” Magnus thinking himself and tries to make the further explanation. He knows exactly what Alec’s siblings won’t listen to him if they do not get any proper explanation. 

“What do you mean? Did you saw Alec just now? Or……” Jace is trying to guess the possible reasons.

Magnus looking at them awkwardly. When Magnus is ready to say something, there is a familiar voice come from the other side.

“I am fine.” Alec who leaning against the wall for resting himself said in a very weak and soft voice.

‘Alec…?’ Magnus looking at Alec from head to toe.

“ALEC!” The younger Shadowhunters shouted out Alec’s name at the same time.

Jace rushes to Alec’s side with his quickest speed. “Hey, buddy. How are you feeling now? Why are you here?” Jace tries to check on Alec’s chest wounds but Alec stops him. 

“I’ll be fine. You can leave.” Said Alec.

“No. Alec, we are not going anywhere unless we make sure you are okay!” Isabelle observing Alec’s pale face and touching Alec’s bandaged chest carefully. “How do you feel? Did you ask Magnus to heal you already?”

“Alec, you looked so weak and pale. You are sweating cold.” Clary also rushes to Alec’s side, looked worried. “I’m so sorry, Alec. I should follow you and not letting you go away from that abandoned factory alone.”

Alec sighed softly, he looked tired and exhausted.  
“Please just leave. I am good.”

“Good? Huh, you call this as good?” Jace’s eyes are full of anger. “Stupid Alec, why you keep pushing us away?”

“Alec, what happened to you? Tell us, let us help you.” Isabelle asking sincerely. “Why are you ended up at Magnus’s loft? Did something happened?”

Clary and Magnus looked at Alec with a confuse look too.  
But, Alec just smiles sadly in disappointment. 

Alec is feeling complicated now.   
He thinking about himself and tries so hard to find the answer in his heart.  
‘If you all truly care about me, then you should not keep me in dark. Why you never told me about the secret of the mortal cup. Is it you not believe in me anymore? Is it I am not qualified to gain your trust?’ 

Finally, what Alec can says is…   
“I am really tired and no mood to talk to you right now. If you still care about me, please just leave…” Alec is groaning, suddenly feeling dizzy and his legs are far too weak to support his body weight. 

Watching in horror while noticed that Alec almost faints, younger Shadowhunters surround Alec and holding him in their arms quickly. “ALEC!!!”

Magnus is rushing to Alec as fast as he can too.

“Magnus, what happened to him?” Jace shouting at Magnus in panic.

Magnus answers softly after checking on Alec who lies in his siblings' arms weakly.  
“He just wakes up from the coma, and his body is still too weak. The poison wounds almost killed him if I’m not healing him in time. I strongly recommend you all listen to Alec, don’t cause any more pressures to him now. Whatever you want to fight or argue with him, this moment is really not suitable. Trust me, if you all don’t want to watch him die, you should do whatever he said. Just leave now.”

“What…? No, we are not leaving without him!” Jace said.

“I said… Leave! Just leave me alone…” Alec insisted his decision while his younger siblings and Clary looked confused.

Isabelle sighed. “Alec, you are hurt and in pain. Please don’t be stubborn. Let us help you!”

“Izzy, I’ll be fine! LEAVE!” Alec said while gritting his teeth in pain. 

“……What’s wrong with you? Alec! Why you suddenly act like this? Did we did something wrong?” Jace looked confused and the anger in his tone getting obvious. 

“YES!” Alec shouted out weakly in an angry tone.

“What…?” Isabelle and Jace stunned and exchanged a quick glance with each other in confusion. Their minds are totally in a blank, not sure why Alec treated them like this. 

Alec gasp for breath and tries so hard to push his siblings away with his shiver hands. “Izzy and you, what you did really pissed me off! I’m not ready to talk to you right now. So, just leave!”

Noticed that Alec was being agitated, Magnus tries to calm the situation down.  
“Hey, you guys should leave now.”

“No! We are not leaving until we figure out what happened to him!” Jace really needs an answer now. “Alec, what’s going on? Why you suddenly become so angry with us? Yes, I must say… I’m sorry that we’re getting you into troubles again. But, this was an accident!”

“I know you are angry with us because we let ourselves fall into Valentine evil trap again. But I don’t think this is the real reason that makes you become extremely angry toward us.” Isabelle sighed and observing Alec’s face expression. “Big brother, tell us… Why are you acting like this? Must have a reason, right? Just tell us. If we really did something wrong, then you should let us know, so we can try to make it up.”

Clary really feels bad. “Alec, are you okay? Please don’t be angry with them. Jace and Izzy really love you and I know you love them too. Please forgive them like you always do. If you really want to blame someone, please just let me take the blame.” 

Alec does not answer them any word, just shaking his head slowly, and then he felt the dizziness and nausea attacking him again. Don’t know why but Alec also feels his chest wound is has a serious pain now. Alec gasps for breath and closed his both eyes tiredly, let himself engulfed by darkness again.

“ALEC!” Magnus holds Alec in his arms quickly and tries to use his magic ease Alec’s pain. Once Magnus has done his work and Alec become more stable, Magnus opens his mouth and tries to convince the younger Shadowhunters. 

“Seriously, you guys only make the things worse! If you really wish to see Alec stay alive, you should listen to him and leave my home now.”

“But…” Jace, Isabelle, and Clary stay by Alec’s side, not willing to leave Magnus’s loft.

Magnus continues. “You guys are not helping at all! I told you already, and as you see, Alec still in a bad shape. His injury is worse and the demon almost killed him! I don’t care what happened between you guys, but I don’t think argue with him or against his will is a wise move right now.”

Jace, Isabelle, and Clary turned into silent mode together.   
Then, Magnus is telling them.

“Alec is safe with me. Why don’t you guys just leave my home now and let me take care of Alec? I will look after him and keep you guys in touch once Alec woke up and ready to meet you all, deal?” Magnus suggested.

Finally, all younger Shadowhunters nodded their head as agreement. 

But still, Jace and Isabelle are curious and want to ask one more question.  
“By the way, how you found Alec? Why Alec was with you?”

Magnus sighed softly. “He was injured badly and fainted on the street. It was a coincidence that I found him and bring him back to here.”

“Wow~ Luckily Alec met you!” Clary said happily. 

However, Jace and Isabelle just exchange a weird look. Both of them can sense something wrong in Magnus’s statement. But they do not really wish to bring out the matter. At least, not at this moment. 

“Alec needs a quiet rest. You guys should leave.” Magnus, who holds Alec tightly in arms said.

“Fine.” Isabelle nodded her head. 

Magnus is sighing in relieve while Jace is speaking again.

“Hey, warlock.” Jace sighed and say. “What the price for healing and take care of Alec? How much?”

Isabelle seems just think of this question too. Then, she asks the Magnus awkwardly.  
“Sorry, Magnus. I almost forgot about this. Thank you for look after my big brother. I know your usual services charges are quite high for healing Shadowhunter… Well, but if you don’t mind, just let us know the exact amount, then we will pay you in another day soon?”

Clary frowns. “Magnus, are you seriously want to charge for it? I thought we are friends…”

“About this… Thanks for reminding me, anyway.” Magnus blinks his eyes in surprise. He never thought of this question yet. In fact, Magnus is willing to heal Alec in free of charges. The moment when he saw Alec fainted on Street, that uncertain painful feeling is killing Magnus too.

“Well… You know, Alec not yet fully cured. So, I think it is better to wait for him get better, then we just discussing this topic. Or maybe, I will directly ask the price from Alec. I mean, maybe Alec has his own plan. Just now Alec was telling me that he will settle the healing bills with me later.” Of course, this is one of the lies from Magnus.

Magnus gives the younger Shadowhunters a slight smile. “Please leaving now, so I can continue my job to take care of Alec’s wounds. I need get some privacy on it.”

Jace sighed in unwillingness. He hopes he can stay by Alec side, but it seems he will only make things complicated. He not sure will he still fight or argue with Alec once he wakes up. Magnus was right. Alec needs more rest. Maybe leaving now is the right decision though. 

Isabelle sees through Jace’s mind, she taps Jace’s back to comfort him with a warm smile.   
“Jace, Alec will be fine at here.”

“Of course, he will be fine. I’m a High Warlock of Brooklyn, you have my words, Nephilim.” Magnus said.

“If you don’t charge us for healing Alec, it will be better,” Clary said in an unhappy tone.

Magnus didn’t answer it, he just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“It’s okay, Clary. The warlock usually charges us for their services. This is normal in the shadow world.” Jace explained.

“Is it…?” Clary doubts that.

“Thank you anyway, Magnus,” Isabelle said to Magnus. “Thank you for taking care Alec on behalf of us. I know you will do a better job than us…”

“Of course, you are right. At least, I will try not to provoke him or won’t argue with him when he is in such… worse… injury situation.” Magnus gazing at the younger Shadowhunters and observing their face expression secretly.

There must have something happened between them with Alec, that’s why Alec will become so upset and angry at them. Although Magnus not sure what happened, but he can sense that… The younger Shadowhunters must do something really bad which made Alec feel that pain and hurt. Magnus still can’t get over it easily when he recalls back Alec’s earlier sad face while he talking with his siblings.

Jace feels anger in all sudden. Magnus’s words just like a knife piercing his heart.  
“You have no idea what happened between us! So, please don’t simply judge it!”

Magnus shrugged and nodded in agreement. “You are right, too. But last I checked, you seem totally no idea why Alec angry with you, doesn’t it?”

“……Just shut up. I will figure it out soon after Alec wakes up.” Jace gritting his teeth.

Magnus laughing unconcerned while Isabelle and Clary are stopping Jace to say more. Magnus ducking his sight from the younger shadowhunters to Alec. Watching Alec’s pale sweating face, Magnus feels his heart is heavier than ever. 

‘You will be fine, love. I’ll make sure of that.’ Magnus made a silent promise in the heart. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	15. Will you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Previously]
> 
> Jace feels anger in all sudden. Magnus’s words just like a knife piercing his heart.  
> “You have no idea what happened between us! So, please don’t simply judge it!”
> 
> Magnus shrugged and nodded in agreement. “You are right, too. But last I checked, you seem totally no idea why Alec angry with you, doesn’t it?”
> 
> “……Just shut up. I will figure it out soon after Alec wakes up.” Jace gritting his teeth.
> 
> Magnus laughing unconcerned while Isabelle and Clary are stopping Jace to say more. Magnus ducking his sight from the younger shadowhunters to Alec. Watching Alec’s pale sweating face, Magnus feels his heart is heavier than ever.
> 
> ‘You will be fine, love. I’ll make sure of that.’ Magnus made a silent promise in the heart.

“Alexander…?” Said Magnus. “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

Don’t know how long he slept, but he still feeling exhausted and weak. Alec is gradually waking up from recovery sleep when he heard an angelic voice calling his name. Open his eyes slowly and feels the warmth of morning sunlight on his skins. Then, he slightly moving his body and feel the aches and pains, which makes him moaning softly.

“Mag…Magnus…?” Alec is groaning and looking at the man who lies down beside him with confused eyes.

“Yes, I am here,” Magnus said and sigh with relief. Alec looked far better than yesterday night. Magnus gives Alec a soft smile, then ask in a gentle voice. “How are you feeling now?” 

‘Oh, Angel.’ Alec blinking his eyes slowly while gazing at Magnus who keep smiling with him. Alec’s face is blushing and feel hot when he realized that both of them are lying in bed together.

“Why are you not answer my question? How're the wounds…? Did you still feel pain?” Magnus continues asking in concern. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Alec nodded his head slowly and answers in a very soft and tired hoarse voice. “I’m good.”

“You are far from good.” Magnus sighed again. “Alexander, do you know that you almost die last night.”

“I’m sorry. Sorry for all the troubles that I caused to you.” Alec apologizes quickly and moving his head to other direction. “But still, I want to say…Thank you for saving my life again. I… I’m never expected that you will wait for me or coming for me at Nightwish restaurant…”

“Alexander…” Magnus calling Alec’s name gently and tries so hard to think what should he say in his next sentences. Is this a right time to discuss and re-examine their love relationship with Alec…?

Don’t know why, but Alec is laughing at himself happily. Magnus is feeling weird and confused, then he asks. “What are you laughing at? Why you suddenly looked so happy?” 

“The way you calling my name,” Alec explained. “I thought you will never call me as ‘Alexander’ anymore.”

Magnus blinking his eyes confusedly. “Not really understand. Care to elaborate? I thought you don’t like me calling you like that, then why are you looked so happy now?”

Alec sighed softly and turn his body towards Magnus. Alec looking into Magnus’s eyes, feeling a mixture of sad and happy complicated emotions ever. There is a silent moment. But when Magnus start noticing that Alec’s eyes become teary and red, Magnus frowning in confusion and ask in concern quickly.

“What’s wrong with you? Alexander, is that your wounds hurt or feel pain again?” Magnus sits up from lying posture, then he is waving his both hands, trying to use his magic do some examination and ease the pain. However, Alec stopped him.

“I’m good. You already waste too much magic on me yesterday, please don’t hurt yourself.”

“Why you have such weird thoughts? Healing you is not a waste!”

Alec takes a deep breath and shaking his head sadly. “I don’t know how to express my gratitude to you but I want you to know that… I’m really happy that you are willing to save my life, after what I did to you.”

Magnus looked so confused and trying to make sense of it. “Alexander…?”

Alec’s smiling face is full of sadness. “It’s felt so good to hear you call me like this again. Magnus, I never know this can be hurt that much until you changed the way you called me when you were angry with me.”

Magnus frowns. 

“Thank you for let me stay overnight too,” Alec continues with a soft depressed voice. “Magnus, maybe it’s too late to say these but I wish you can know that…”

“Wish me to know about what?” Magnus asked curiously.

“I wish you to know that I am serious about our relationship. And, I am really sorry about that I ignored your calls and text messages.” Alec said with his trembling lips. 

Magnus sighed heavily and biting his lips. He not sure how to answer Alec. 

“Will you forgive me?” Alec asked.

Magnus didn’t answer directly but ask in a soft tone. “Why are you coming back to Nightwish restaurant last night?”

Alec answers quickly without thinking. “Because I promised you that I will go back there so we can continue our talk.”

“What a stupid Shadowhunter! Seriously, do you know that you were injured badly? Don’t tell me that you don’t know that the demon poison can kill you?” Magnus raises his voices angerly.

Alec seems did not regret his decision at all. He smiles foolishly and said in a sad voice. “You said you will believe in me and wait for me, just for yesterday… Then we can talk, have a proper talk on our first date.”

Magnus stunned at there and do not know how to react anymore. His mind is totally in the blank!

“I don’t know why you are so angry at me now. I'm just fulfilling my promise to you. I don’t want to disappoint you. I thought you will be happy.”

“What kind of fool you are? Alexander, do you really think about that I’ll be happy if you died because of me pushing you for a date? How can you actually think like that and risk your life coming for a date even you know you could be killed at any time by the demon poison inside your veins?” Magnus gazing at Alec with an unbelievable look. He seriously gets mad at Alec’s stupidity.

Alec keeps his mouth shut for a short moment before he continues his rest sentences.  
His heart is now filled with guilt and shame. 

“Not just for you. What I did… I did it for myself. As you said, I’m always a selfish person. Magnus, I … I care about myself only. I just want to have a real first date with someone I like before I died, that’s why I went there. Actually, I never thought that I can be survived in that circumstances.” 

Magnus sighed and looked defeated by Alec’s words.  
He is wondering if he can continue blaming Alec?

“……Well, sorry to tell you this. But I was thinking about to end our relationship yesterday.” Magnus finally being honest with Alec.

Alec gasped and nodded his head with the feel of heartaches. “I know. I can understand why you decided to break up with me. As you said, I was treated you so bad and never taking any responsibility in our relationship.”

Magnus sighed regretfully but does not deny it at all.

“Thank you for let me know your real thoughts.” Alec Clenched his fist and tries to repress the emotions. After takes few deep breaths, Alec tries to get up from bed with his shaking hands. 

“What are you doing? You should lie down and take more rest!” Magnus tries to stop Alec but Alec is being Alec, just stubborn as always. 

“Thank you but I can manage on my own. I am good.” Alec refuses Magnus’s help and takes out his stele to activate his strength runes quickly. After that, Alec draws a new rune on his forearm. 

Magnus can notice that Alec is much more energetic than an earlier moment. However, Magnus also knows that Alec’s angelic runes only have a temporary effect. 

“The poison of greater demon that injured you is much stronger than you think. You should know better than me, your runes may not able to work well on it. Alexander, just listen to me. You need to take proper rest during these days! You are not allowed to go anywhere from here now.”

“I am feeling much better, thank you for your help to heal me overnight.” Alec sighed heavily and fake a wide smile with sad teary red eyes. “Magnus, I’ll be fine. I’m truly sorry that I bring so many troubles to you. Thank you for healing me. Please send your bill to me once available, I will pay to you as soon as possible after that.”

Magnus is frowning and looked really pissed off by Alec. “You this stupid Nephilim!”

“What…?” Alec asked in confusion. 

“How dare you plan to leave me like that? After how I put effort and tried so hard to save your life? Is this the way how you express your gratitude to me?” Magnus looked so speechless and depressed now. 

“I just… Don’t want to disturb you anymore.” Alec said in a low tone. He fights so hard to not letting his tears falling down. Didn’t Magnus just say wish to break up with him? Then, why Magnus looked so angry when he decided to leave?

Magnus is observing Alec’s face expression carefully.  
“Alexander, please just stay.” 

“I…I thought you said you want to end our relationship…?” Alec asked in a soft weak voice.

“Let bygones be bygones. Alexander, you did coming back to the restaurant for me yesterday night. You kept your promises to me. And now, it’s my time to fulfill my promise to you.”

“What do you mean…?”

“Just stay by my side, Alexander. We can start afresh. Let do this together! Relationship take efforts and never worked in one way, remember?” Magnus said while he is hugging Alec gently with his arms.

“Mag…Magnus…” Alec is wondering can he still hope for it?  
Alec uses his teary red eyes looking into Magnus’s dark brown eyes.

“Please stay at here and have a proper talk with me.” Magnus is caressing Alec’s face gently and teasing him softly. “Alexander, since I am your real first love… I think I should take the responsibility to teach you… What are the correct ways to treat your boyfriend... Don’t you think so?”

Alec stunned in gaze at first and gives Magnus a foolish smile after that, once he finally understood what the meaning in Magnus’s sentences. 

“So how… Will you stay or leave?”

“I would like to stay… If you agree on it…”

“How could I say no to you? You have no idea, Alexander. I just realized how much I’m fond of you when I nearly losing you forever last night.” Magnus smiles in relief and leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips.

Alec’s skin is burning hot, he kissing back Magnus in a choppy way but full of passion. After a while, they just separated their lips and take a break, both of them hardly gasp for breathes while their hearts are pounding fast. Magnus licking his lips to aftertaste their kisses, a shy smile shown on his face. 

“Alexander, you never failed to amaze me.” The kiss was amazing. Magnus lost words to describe it. Alexander may do not have many kissing experiences before, but he succeeded to reach Magnus’s heart somehow. 

“How you do that… You are just what I needed. Alexander, you always able to take my breath away that easily.” Even Magnus willing to surrender his soul to Alec. 

“Is this a good sign…?” Alec asked in hesitation. “I hope you can be happy.”

“Yes, I am happy. Because you are the one I want.” Magnus laughing softly. 

Noticed that Alec put his hand on his bandaged chest again, Magnus looked worries and suggested in a soft tone. “Come, let us sit down and continue our talk.”

Alec followed Magnus, then both of them half lying on the bed together.

“Why you always seems lack of confidence when talking to me? Seriously, I found out that you are quite different when you are in a private moment if compare the usual time when you do your Shadowhunter job.”

Alec lowers his head with an uncertain feeling. “I don’t know… Maybe it is because I know exactly how people feel to me. Nobody will like me. I mean… The real me. I am the worst person ever in this world. I only make the things worse and no one will truly care about me. I had done so many mistakes in my life, and I can’t even fix it properly. Those people get close to me, they surely will be leaving me one day. I’m unworthy of being loved. Quite sad, but this is all true.”

Alec then raises his head slightly to look into Magnus’s eyes.  
“Maybe you will be the next person to give up on me. Just like what Jace and Izzy do… They abandoned me after they found out my imperfection and abominable nature.”

“Why you say like this…? Alexander, your siblings care about you! Remember or not? They came to my home in midnight just to beg me for saving your life. I do not really know what happened between you and them, but… I can feel that. They truly care about you. Alexander, you are so important to them and I don’t think they can survive without you.”

Alec just shaking his head disappointed. “You don’t understand. Magnus, I am not perfect, I am not a good person either. Maybe… you should rethink about your decision to rebuild a relationship with me. Because I am quite sure that you will leave soon. Then, after that, we may not able to be friends anymore. It’s just sad…” and hurt.

“Who says that? Alexander, you may not perfect. But nobody is perfect in this world! We are learning every day from our mistakes, we did improve and be a better self. Got it?” Magnus touching Alec’s cheek gently. 

“I will never regret my decision to be with you. Alexander, you are too good to be true. Be confident and believe in yourself.” Magnus said. 

“Am I?” Alec doubts that.

Magnus nodding his head slowly. “Of course, you are!”

“Thank you.” Alec is smiling and said in a soft tone. “Yesterday when I received your call… I thought we will never have a chance back to together anymore. But now… It’s just like a dream to me. You hate me and extremely angry with me yesterday. But now, at this moment… you are sitting beside me and tell me how good I can be. This is just… like a dream.”

“Come on, Alexander. You know that this is all real and not just a dream.” Magnus sighed while stroking Alec’s dark brown hair. “I am sorry too. I was pushing you too hard even I know that you are busy with your job. And, I have to apologize… I’m sincerely not knowing that you are fresh in love. I… I was being too rush in our relationship and almost get you killed… So sorry about that.”

“No. Magnus, you shouldn’t take the blame. This is not your faults at all. It’s mine! I should not ignore your feeling and never call you back. I broke my promise to you, so I can totally understand why you are angry at me.”Alec nodding his head again and gazing at Magnus for a long time. 

Magnus also looking at Alec with a warm smile, then he gentle stroking Alec’s hair continuously. “It’s all passed. Just forget about our previous unhappy moments. Let us begin our relationship at this second. A fresh start, okay?”

“Okay.” Alec gives Magnus an angelic smile and that smiling face light up Magnus’s world.

Magnus sighed in relief and a warm feeling filled his heart fully.  
After a while, Magnus just reopens his mouth again.

“Well~ I think it’s the time to contact your siblings. We should give them some updates. Alexander, they are seriously worried about you.” Magnus said.

“No.” Alec shaking his head nervously. “Please don’t call them.”

Magnus asks in concern. “What happened between you and your siblings…? May I know the reason why you keep pushing them away?”

“It is complicated.” Said Alec. 

“Can I know about that…? The behind stories, I mean.” 

After hesitates a few seconds, then Alec said in low voice.  
“It’s actually about the cup.” 

“The cup? The mortal cup?!” Magnus blinking his eyes with surprises.

“Yes, it is. But I…I……” Alec swallowing hard, not sure can he revealed the secret of the mortal cup to Magnus. He is trusting Magnus. But that secret will be affecting lots of lives in the shadow world. As a shadowhunter, this secret supposed can’t be shared with others, especially not a Downworder High Warlock.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t tell all the details.” Alec sighed heavily and feel sorry to Magnus.

But Magnus just shrugging and said with a soft smile. “It’s okay. Alexander, I can understand that. If this, not the secret that I should know, then just let it be. Don’t tell me anything that you unwilling to do so.”

“Thank you for your kind understanding.” Alec biting his lips in tension.

“However… I am still hoping that you can tell me at least, why are you quarreling with your siblings?”

“They kept me in dark about something. I felt upset when I know about this truth by a third person. Can you imagined how hurt that I feel? A feel that being rejection from someone I thought we are close enough to share everything.”

“Haiz…” Magnus sighed. 

“I know I might have different views with them. But still, I tried my best to help them in all the way I can, even against my own wills. But they seem betrayed my trust and… just abandon me alone.”

Looking at Alec’s sad broken face, Magnus feels a slight pain in his heart.

Magnus tries to comfort Alec with a warm smile. “Maybe they just don’t know how to talk to you. Or maybe, they are planning to let you know already, but who know you found out the truth before they speak to you.”

“It’s impossible, they have lots of chances to tell me the truth but they didn’t do it. I know that, Magnus. They are just giving up on me and never treat me like one team anymore.” Alec blinking his tired eyes and yawning softly.

“Feeling sleepy and tired?” Magnus asked in concern.

“Just a bit,” Alec said in a dishonest way.

Magnus seems can see through Alec’s small white lie.  
“Alexander, you need more rest. The demon poison is far stronger than you think.”

“Ya… Looked like it is. Can’t believe that I just woke up but feel sleepy again.”

“Don’t worry too much about the relationship with your siblings. I believe that things will be solved itself later.”

“Is it…?”

“Of course. Alexander, we can talk the rest later once you get better. Now, you need more recovery sleep.” Magnus assists Alec to lie down on the bed in a comfortable way.

“Please don’t tell them…”

“Well… I’m afraid that I can’t promise anything on it.”

“You are my boyfriend so you should help me and stand at my side.” Alec complaining of a soft groan.

Magnus can’t help himself but laughing softly when he saw Alec’s adorable innocent face. “Don’t worry baby, no matter what happened, I will always stand at your side to help you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” 

“Then… Don’t tell them please.” Alec’s voice is getting softer until hard to hear. Exhausted body and mind make him falling asleep quickly.

Magnus watching the young shadowhunter who lay beside him with a gentle look.  
“About this… I can’t promise any word to you. Sorry, Alexander.”

“You are a stubborn and stupid guy, even you fight so hard to deny it. The misunderstanding between us already make me suffered and nearly lose you forever. Alexander, it is so close… Just so close that you might die before we have a chance to make it up.” Magnus said in a very low tone.

“Now, I’m not gonna let you be regret on your stupid decision again. Your siblings deserved to know your latest condition updates. Even they might hide something to you, but I know that they will never want to hurt you. And you… You will always forgive them, no matter what they did to you. So… Why don’t let me just speeds up the whole process and directed to a reconciled siblings happy ending?”

With a snap of fingers, a smartphone magically appearing in Magnus’s hand.  
After that, Magnus is sending a text message to reach his lovely biscuit, Clary.

 

[To Be Continued]


	16. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus watching the young shadowhunter who lay beside him with a gentle look.  
> “About this… I can’t promise any word to you. Sorry, Alexander.”
> 
> “You are a stubborn and stupid guy, even you fight so hard to deny it. The misunderstanding between us already make me suffered and nearly lose you forever. Alexander, it is so close… Just so close that you might die before we have a chance to make it up.” Magnus said in a very low tone.
> 
> “Now, I’m not gonna let you be regret on your stupid decision again. Your siblings deserved to know your latest condition updates. Even they might hide something to you, but I know that they will never want to hurt you. And you… You will always forgive them, no matter what they did to you. So… Why don’t let me just speeds up the whole process and directed to a reconciled siblings happy ending?”
> 
> With a snap of fingers, a smartphone magically appearing in Magnus’s hand.  
> After that, Magnus is sending a text message to reach his lovely biscuit, Clary.

New York Shadowhunter institute. In Clary’s bedroom. Jace looks at Clary, who standing beside the window with an uneasy feeling.

“Jace, why are you didn’t tell Alec the truth about the cup?” Clary asked.

“I thought we have agreed to keep the truth a secret. The fewer people know about the cup, then we can be safe.”

“But last time you said that you trust Alec and he can help us?” 

“Well. I have changed my mind. Although I don’t want to admit this, sometimes Alec is a typical follow rules Shadowhunter. We might get into troubles because of him…” Jace sighed heavily and continues. “I am still trusting him and I know I need him so badly. He is my brother and Parabatai team after all.”

“I’m sorry. I know I put you in a very difficult position and make you two relationships become so awkward. However, after what happened recently, I have a strong feeling that maybe we should try listening to Alec’s suggestion.” Clary said.

“Alec’s suggestion? Like what?” Jace asked.

Isabelle enters the room all in sudden and says. “Like… We should make things more transparent and let some other expert people helping us.”

“What?” Jace looked confused.

Clary nodded her head and continues to make a further explanation. “Isabelle is right. We should listen to Alec earlier, then maybe we won’t get into these kinds of troubles or fall into the trap that Valentine set up for us.”

Jace still looked confused, but he seems to get some points from what Clary said. “So… What you mean is you would like to let other people know about ‘the cup’?”

“Yes. If we want to keep the cup in safe and bring back my mother, we definitely can’t do this alone. After what we’ve been through recently, I know this very clearly. We need a more powerful help from someone we trust.”

After a moment of silence, Jace asks in a gentle tone. “I can understand your concern, but whom should we look for? The secret of the cup is too precious and we’ll not afford to take any risk.”

Isabelle grinning. “How about like this? I think The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane is the most suitable candidate!”

“Magnus?” Clary nodded in agreement. “Yes, we can seek for his assistance on this matter! My mother trusts him very much. And, I feel he will help me too if I ask a favor from him.”

“Are you sure he will help you? Magnus Bane is a weird person ever, there are a lot of rumors and stories about him in Shadow World. I don’t think he is a kind person either. And the worst thing is he really doesn’t like Shadowhunters at all. He certainly will charge us for services! Do you really think we have enough money for payment?” Jace asked while frowning.

Clary is biting her lips and rethink what Jace said.

Isabelle, on the other hand, looked quite confident. “Jace, you are thinking too much! We are short of time now. By the way, I feel Magnus will help us too. Maybe he won’t charge us any fees from his assistance because we are protecting The Mortal Cup from big villain Valentine who might wish to kill all the Downworlder! Remember? Magnus himself is also a Downworlder Warlock!”

“That’s it! So he will need to help us. Otherwise, if Valentine gets The Cup, their species might in deep troubles too!” Clary said happily. 

“Well~ This is quite convincing me.” Jace slightly nodding his head.

Clary has been thinking something these two days. And she thinks now is a good time to spit out everything. She looking at Jace and Isabelle, then calling their name softly. “Seriously, we think we all need have a proper chat with Alec. Jace and Isabelle… I know that you two are helping me so hard and keep the secret of the cup from Alec. However, I think it is the right time to let Alec join our team, so we can become ‘A REAL TEAM’. No more hidden secrets within us. No more conflict that can ruin our relationship. We are sharing everything among us!”

What Alec went through with Clary yesterday night. Clary doesn’t think she can still pretend as nothing happened. Clary says. “Alec is getting hurt because of me. And, you guys are high possibilities will become the next people who get hurt in the fight. I’m not really want to see anyone of us get hurt anymore. So… I think Alec is right, all of us are just too reckless and brainless. To handle Valentine, we should be more careful to figure a way out. We will need more help. And, Alec is the one who on the top list. Lately, we’re really become too selfish and keep ignoring his feeling. Even Alec don’t know the secret of the cup, but he still helping us and risking his life for us……”

“I agree with your opinion. I can’t hide anything from Alec anymore. This really killing me inside and it hurts so much.” Isabelle sighed.

Alec knows about the cup yesterday.   
Although he didn’t say anything, Clary still can tell he is feeling sad.

“You are right though. I will try to talk nicely with Alec…” Jace said. “Maybe we should never keep him in dark in the first place.” It is felt so glad that found Alec in safe and still alive. Or else, the guilt will haunt him forever lifetime. 

A low ringtone sound is ringing from Clary’s smartphone. Clary is taking out her phone from the trouser pocket. “It is Magnus!” Clary blinking her eyes in a surprised look. 

Jace and Isabelle also looked quite surprises but they are feeling more worries at the same time.

“Is there anything happened on Alec?” Isabelle asked.

Jace is touching his Parabatai rune gently, shaking his head. “Alec is fine. I can sense it.”

“Clary, just answer the phone! Remember to tell the whole story and our plan to Magnus.” Isabelle said.

Clary smiles softly and picks up the phone quickly.

————————————

Magnus’s loft.   
It is evening time when Alec wakes up from his sleep. He is feeling much better now.

‘Where is Magnus? Why I am alone at here?’ Gazing around the Magnus bedroom with a curious heart.

When the mind is getting clearer, Alec slow moving from the bed and standing up his feet. He walking to the door and open it carefully. 

“Hey~! So you are awake! How are you feeling now?” Magnus appearing from nowhere suddenly. 

Looking at Magnus who standing in front of him, Alec gives him a soft smile. “I’m good.”

Magnus is leaning forward and using his magic trick again to check on Alec’s wounds. “Yes, you are fine now.” Magnus sighed in relief. “By the way, you must be very hungry.” 

Alec nodded his head with an embarrassed face.

Magnus shrugged his shoulder and holding Alec’s right hand gently. “Come on, follow me. I’ve prepared something for you.”

Then, Alec finally saw what Magnus had prepared for him. The living room now has a big dining table, and there are lots of different kinds of food on the table. The food looked delicious but Alec can tell some of the food are definitely not the local cuisines, it seems Magnus get from other country or who knows somewhere else. 

“Wow~ You prepared this on your own?” Alec gives Magnus a suspicious gaze.

“There is nothing that Magic can’t do in this world.” Magnus sounded very happy.

“Magnus, you know you can’t do that. You must pay for it.” Alec said.

Magnus makes a soft groan and looked disappointed. “Alexander, you are really a mood killer.”

“Mag…”

Magnus puts his fingertip on Alec’s mouth to stop Alec immediately.   
Alec is blushing then frowning and he gazing at Magnus with a confused look.

“Please… Not now.” Magnus sighed. “Don’t worry, Alexander. I will send the money to the restaurant after this, okay?” If I remember to do it later. Magnus added in his heart.

“Fine.” Alec is now turning his head to the dining table. There is a lot of food that he never has seen before, the feeling is so new and full of curiousness. 

The expression shown on Alec’s face is so innocent like a child. Magnus observing Alec secretly and a warm smile widely on his face. 

After a few minutes, they are both sitting down and enjoy the meal together. 

“Thank you for saving my life,” Alec said.

“Can we just skip this, please? Let’s get rid of the past and moving forward together.” Magnus frowns. He looking at Alec who lowers his head and keeps staring on his plate. “Just raise up your head, Alexander.”

Alec stays in silent and does not move at all. He seems very nervous and keeps looking at his plate of food.

“Come on, Alexander. I don’t like the feeling that you doing like this. Are you feel suffered to have dinner with me?”

“Of course not!” Alec looked up at Magnus quickly. “I’m happy to have dinner with you.”

“Then, why are you keep looking at your plate, instead of looking at me?” Magnus asked in a playful tone. “Am I not being attractive enough if compare with your plate or your food?”

Alec chuckled.

Magnus then says in a lively tone. “Alexander, you are my boyfriend now. Got it? Let us have a wonderful dinner tonight! To celebrate our fresh start of a relationship, to celebrate you have regained your health, and to celebrate for our good time together!”

Alec sighed and nodded his head with a soft smile. “This is totally like a dream. I'd never dreamed that I can have someone like you. Magnus, I am sincere thank you for everything.”

Magnus takes a deep breath and feels touching on Alec’s words. “Don’t thank me, Alexander. I want to have you by my side, this is my desire. And you, you can have me because you deserve it!”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are. I must say… It’s been a long time I never have such feeling again. Alexander, I am feeling alive over again. And, this is all because of you.”

“Because of me…?” Alec asked in hesitation. 

“One day, you stepped into my life like a hurricane and bring me back to life. I wish I can love you, and I hope that you can love me back too. So, let us have our moment together and let us face the future together! Deal?” Magnus drinking his cocktail and taste the sweetness in his heart while he looking at Alec.

“I don’t think I am good enough to let you love me. But… I will try my best to love you in a proper way. I will always love you, Magnus. I’m sorry if I do anything wrong, but I hope you that you can teach me the right way of being your boyfriend.”

Magnus slightly shaking his head with a warm smile. “Alexander, you are amazing just the way you are. Don’t be so stressful! Trust me, you will getting better once you taste the love. I am very sure about that you can self-learn the right way of being my boyfriend soon.”

“Really? I doubt that.” Alec smirked.

“Of course, it’s true! We all learning day by day, doesn’t it? By the way, how’s the food? Are you like it? Do you enjoy it?”

Alec nodded his head and answer Magnus’s questions quickly. “Yes, I'd love this very much! The food tastes so good, and this is the best day of my life to have you by my side. I…I am happy. Magnus, I’m felt so glad to have a dinner with you.” Alec gives Magnus a shy smile.

Magnus smiles in satisfaction. “Look, Alexander. You may don’t have any love experiences before, but you are kind so real. I can tell from your words, you are being sincere with me. I must say that… You have a high potential to become the best boyfriend in my world.”

“Is it?” Alec chuckled. 

Magnus nodded again. Then, he says with a more serious face. “Well, there is something that I need to let you know.”

“What is it?” Alec can sense the tension from Magnus. 

“About your siblings……” Magnus said in an uneasy tone. 

Alec seems suddenly become too smart. He asked in a serious manner too.   
“Please don’t tell me you contact them behind my back.”

“Well… This is just awkward.” Magnus put down the fork and knife on his hand. Then he gazing at Alec who looked quite serious now. 

“I am so sorry that I do not feel sorry at all.” Magnus sighed and continue to talk. “Alexander, your siblings are worried about you, they need to know if you’re okay or not.”

There is a silent moment.

After that, Alec sighed softly. “I know. Thanks for informing them anyway.”

“Are you actually thanking me now?” Magnus asked in a surprised tone. “I thought you will be angry at me……”

Alec then gives Magnus a soft smiling face. “How can I angry at you? You are helping me too.”

“Alexander, sibling rivalry drama is all around the world. This is common, you know? No need to feel bad at yourself or feeling awkward.”

“Haiz… I just need some time to rethink about it and have some private moment soothing my mood. I just can’t face them right now. I’m not ready for it yet.” Alec said honestly.

Magnus nodded an agreement. “Yes, I can totally understand your feeling. But you must know, your siblings are very regretted on their stupid decision to keep you in the dark. What they did behind your back, they truly feel sorry. I can sense their guilt and shame.”

“Magnus, you have no idea what they did…”

“Well, are you referring to their little secret about how Clary already get The Mortal Cup and how they become so reckless and stupid enough to actually trusting Valentine will let them have Joycelyn back that easily?”

After listening to what Magnus had said, Alec totally in blank and confusion for a while.

“How do you know about… these…? The Mortal Cup……” Alec is shocked and said by his trembling lips. “Did I… Did I accidentally told you everything when I was slept at here? Or……”

“Relax, Alexander.”

“No. This is just… Magnus, this is too important. Please, you can’t expose this matter to anyone else. Please… Oh Angel, what have I done. Jace certainly will be killing me! And, Clary… I must admit I not really like that little girl, but this secret is so important for her as a leverage to get her mother back and if the secret of the cup exposed, there are lots of people will die…….” Alec takes breathes heavily and totally lose his mind. 

“I can’t believe that I just spit it out to you while I was murmuring while sleeping time or dreaming….. What the stupidest act ever!” Alec is really angry at himself and scolding himself in a serious look.

Looking at Alec’s full of worries and funny face, Magnus can’t help himself but laugh so hard in his heart. “Alexander, how would you ever think about that …? It is ridiculous!”

“Magnus, this is a very serious problem! This is not funny at all! Please don’t laugh!” Alec is shouting out loud, tries so hard to use his anger to cover his embarrassment. 

Magnus also tried so hard to stop laughing. Then, he says in a louder voice. “Please calm down, Alexander. RELAX, there is nothing bad happened.”

“No, it is my fault. How am I going to explain this to Jace, Clary or even Isabelle? They must be very angry with me! How can I become so stupid!” Alec keeps blaming himself.

“Stop it and RELAX!” Magnus raises his voice louder to make sure he can grab Alec’s attention.

Finally, Alec staring at Magnus with a sorry look.  
He apologizes quickly. “I’m so sorry… Magnus, I think I have to go now. I… I know this is not your fault, but… This, not the secret that I have rights to tell anybody… I’m so sorry… I……”

Magnus sighed and shook his head.  
“Alexander, you know what? You are the most stupid person that I ever met.”

“…What…?... Oh yes, you are right.” Alec looked helpless. “Can you please help us keep this secret? Please don’t tell the third person about The Cup.”

Magnus can’t help himself but laugh uncontrollably again.  
Alec just looking at Magnus with a sad and disappointed look.

Once Magnus stopped laughing, he finally gets ready to tell everything the truth to Alec. It is a precious moment to see Alec’s funny look, but Magnus not really like the way how Alec keeps blaming himself. 

“What a silly Shadowhunter. Alexander, you are so adorable.”

“Magnus……”

“Come on, listen up! No need to worry about, you never said anything to me. Actually, what I know… I heard from Clary and your siblings themselves.”

“Really…? But why they telling you these……?” Alec asked.

“Because your boyfriend, A.K.A. me, is the most powerful warlock in New York City!” Magnus said in a happy tone, he is so proud to himself. 

After calm his mood, Alec thinking of himself for a while, he finally made a conclusion to explain all of this situation. “They’re seeking your assistance on their secret mission, am I correct?”

Magnus nodded. “The most brilliant way they can think of.”

“I should know….. They can’t do it themselves, I told them uncountable times already.” Alec said.

“Your siblings said they will talk to you later once you ready to face them. I can feel that… Alexander, they need your support. All of them are relying on you.”

“I hope so.” Alec sighed. “I was usually helping them, do everything I can to protect them and guide them……But now, it seems I am getting useless to them. In order to get Clary’s mother back, we must fight against with Valentine! Magnus, our enemy is Valentine! Is that possible? We… We just can’t do it without any assistance from Clave or anyone from Institute. But the worst thing is, we can’t let other people know about the secret of The Mortal Cup! We have to do it all alone and secretly!”

“That’s why your siblings and my biscuit Clary tried to ask for my help,” Magnus reassured Alec with a soft tone. He tries his best to comfort Alec. “Don’t worry, Alexander. I will always by your side. I am willing to help you whenever you need me. You will never be alone!”

 

[To Be Continued]


	17. Survival's my middle name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should know….. They can’t do it themselves, I told them uncountable times already.” Alec said.
> 
> “Your siblings said they will talk to you later once you ready to face them. I can feel that… Alexander, they need your support. All of them are relying on you.”
> 
> “I hope so.” Alec sighed. “I was usually helping them, do everything I can to protect them and guide them……But now, it seems I am getting useless to them. In order to get Clary’s mother back, we must fight against with Valentine! Magnus, our enemy is Valentine! Is that possible? We… We just can’t do it without any assistance from Clave or anyone from Institute. But the worst thing is, we can’t let other people know about the secret of The Mortal Cup! We have to do it all alone and secretly!”
> 
> “That’s why your siblings and my biscuit Clary tried to ask for my help,” Magnus reassured Alec with a soft tone. He tries his best to comfort Alec. “Don’t worry, Alexander. I will always by your side. I am willing to help you whenever you need me. You will never be alone!”

Alec is finally back to institute again. But it is quite awkward when he saw his siblings and that little girl, Clary after what had happened between them these days.

Awkward moments with siblings after their whatever fights.   
This kind of feeling sucks!

In fact, Alec not really have many conflicts or quarreling time with his siblings. Because Alec usually having a high tolerance for everything that his family brings to him. Alec is a kind and understanding person. No matter what happened, even they have different views or beliefs, Alec normally will accept it and tries his best to protect and helping his family. Alec loves his siblings so he willing to do everything for their sakes. And, Alec also thinks that his siblings love him too. 

But now, somethings seem had changed or getting weird.  
Can he make it up with his siblings this time? Like what they usually do?

“Alec.” Isabelle and Jace calling him at the same time. 

“Hi, Alec,” Clary said in a soft voice too. 

Alec takes a deep breath and walks passing by them quickly without saying any word. 

“Alec, please! We need to talk!” Jace catches Alec up in fast moves, then he grabbed and squeezed Alec’s arm tightly to stop Alec walks away. 

Alec sighed and gives them a short reply in a calm tone. “My room.”

Isabelle nodded and turns her head to Clary. “I’m sorry, Clary. But can you please give us some private moment and wait for us here for a while? Jace and I will look for you later once we were done talking with Alec.”

Jace shoots an apologize glance at Clary. 

“Sure, no problem,” Clary answered in a kind manner. She gives everybody a warm smile and ready for walking away. However, Alec suddenly stopped her.

“Hey, little girl,” Alec said. “You are welcome to join us if you want to.”

“What…?” Clary is in shock as the others. Isabelle and Jace exchange an unbelievable look while Alec just shrugged his shoulder and leaving as nothing happened without saying more words. 

“Did Alec just said that……I can join your team?” Clary looked confused.

“Yeah, I think so.” Isabelle is grinning. 

“Wow~ This is just weird.” Jace still can’t believe this is real. “Am I heard wrong?”

“Well, I think we should go to Alec’s room now. It is rude if we let our big brother waiting for us.” Isabelle is holding Clary’s hand gently and lead their way to Alec’s room. 

Jace still can’t figure it out why Alec suddenly acting like this. But… If Alec is willing to accept Clary as their teammates, this is a great thing ever, doesn’t it?

Jace smiles happily and quickly running to Alec’s room.   
He knows, Alec is always stand by their side. 

No matter how and no matter what, their unbreakable bond is thicker than blood. They surely can find a way to reconcile their sibling relationship because the love can conquer everything.

Alec is loving them and they know it. This is why they called it ‘The Family’.

————————————

The sky gets dark and the night begins.   
There is a ship on a middle of the ocean. And, this is also the place where Valentine hide. 

With the help from Magnus, Alec and his Shadowhunter siblings, and Clary finally found Joycelyn. Of course, they have been through a rough fight which causing Magnus almost fainted from overuse his warlock power for saving everybody ass. 

There is chaos surrounded them on the main deck. They are temporary escaped themselves from Valentine and his men. Here is their only chance. If they cannot run away quickly now, once Valentine has taken them down, they might lose the second chance to survive. 

Clary and Isabelle support Joycelyn who still in the coma by their arm, then Jace is standing in front of them to protect them. On the other hand, Magnus, who is panting tiredly now trying to stand up his feet with Alec’s assistance.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec asked in concern. 

“We are in the middle of the sea, the water was weakening my magic and caused me fatigue than usual speed,” Magnus explained in a soft voice. 

“So how…? Can you able to make a portal now?” Alec keeps gazing around and get ready himself for the fight. 

“I am not so sure but I will try my best.” Magnus waving his both hands and creating a portal in front of them. But unfortunately, the first try was completely failed. Magnus falls down unexpectedly which make Alec jumpy and shout it out loud. 

“MAGNUS!” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly to support Magnus’s body weight. 

Jace, Clary, and Isabelle are in shock too when they noticed how weak Magnus can be. 

“I’m sorry……” Magnus apologizes in a soft voice. 

“Don’t… Please don’t say sorry. How are you feeling now?” Alec is looking at Magnus with a deep gaze. 

Magnus shaking his head weakly and says. “If we can’t escape now, we will be in doom. Valentine is coming after us soon……” 

Alec sighed heavily and turns his head to his dearest Parabatai, Jace.  
“Jace, do you have another plan? I don’t think Magnus can do any magic tricks right now.”

Jace and Isabelle exchanged a worrying sight, and Clary also looked very nervous. They all stay in silent mode, thinking so hard for another plan. But the sad thing is the brainstorming not really their things. Alec also knows about that, he sighed again and looking back at Magnus who is now resting in his arms. 

“Magnus…?!” Alec gasping when he noticed Magnus is now closing his both eyes. Alec feel extremely heartbroken when he saw Magnus’s pale sweating face. Alec’s mind is totally in a blank, he is not sure what happened on Magnus. Did Magnus fall asleep due to weak and tired? Or the worst… Did Magnus just fainted or dying…?! 

NO!  
Alec swears by The Angels, he will not let Magnus just sacrificed himself like this.

“Magnus, please… please open your eyes and talk to me…...Magnus……” Alec gently stroke Magnus’s ice-cold face.

After a while, Magnus is coughing and open his eyes slowly. He calling out his lover name with a hoarse low voice. “Alexander……”

“Magnus, I am here. Don’t be afraid, I’m with you.” Alec reassured to Magnus.

Before Magnus able to say anything, Isabelle and Jace are shouting out loud to alert Alec.  
“Alec! Be careful and ready to fight! Valentine and his men…they are here!” 

Alec turns his head to the other direction, his narrowed his eyes angriness and takes out his seraph blades again. Alec gritting his teeth and said in a soft voice to Magnus. “Hey, Magnus. You will be fine. Take a rest first, I’ll be right back to you. Okay?”

“No…” Magnus grabbing Alec’s hand and refuse to let go. “Alexander, listen to me……There is no point to fight with them anymore. We’ve got Joycelyn back, doesn’t it? We made our goal after all.”

“Magnus, Valentine won’t let us go that easily. Either escaping now or stay here to fight, this is the only way we can be survived.” Alec trying to calm Magnus down. He comforting Magnus with a gentle tone. “Magnus, trust me, okay? We can be survived. Our lives won’t just end it here.”

Magnus biting his lips bitterly. “Alexander… I can open a portal for us to leave but……”

“What? You still want to create a portal?” Alec shook by Magnus words, he rejected Magnus’s suggestion quickly. “No. Magnus, there is no way for you to use any magic at this circumstance. You need to take rest! Don’t say anything more, please. I don’t want you to risk your life for us!”

“Alexander…”

“NO! I SAY NO!” Alec looked agitated and his red teary eyes are full of sadness and determination.

Magnus is stunned by Alec’s reaction.

“Magnus, if all of us really that unfortunate and destined will die today… I rather die with you together after a glory fight, instead of to let you sacrifice yourself for saving us and then living in a world without you for the rest of my life.” Said Alec.

Magnus gazing at Alec deeply in love.   
A kind of powerful emotion overwhelming Magnus and made him a believer now.   
‘There is someone truly care about him in this world. Someone who loves him like nobody else.’

“Alexander.” Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck slowly, then leaning forward and gives Alec a gentle kiss on lips.

“I like you and love you, Magnus.” Alec whispering in Magnus’s ear.

“I love you too, my Alexander.” A happy smile appeared on Magnus’s pale sweating face. 

Alec feels the muscle stiffness and stunned at there with a blank mind. The time seems to stop at this moment now. Everything is frozen. They are looking at each other like no one else surrounded them. They can’t hear the fights and chaos. Now, at this moment, they only hear the whispers from their lovers’ mouth. 

“HEY, YOU TWO! SERIOUSLY? We are in the middle of a serious fight, but you two just kissing there like nobody with you.” Jace is complaining of a loud voice when he saw Magnus and Alec’s kissing scene.

Isabelle can’t help herself smiling too, however she has something to say too. “Dear big brother, I really happy for you and Magnus. But you know, now, this moment is really not a good timing to give you two my blessing.”

Watching Valentine and his men coming closer to them, Jace exchanged a look with his team.   
“Isabelle, I’ll in-charge the Valentine, the rest of the people let you and Alec handle.”

“What about me?” Clary asked impatiently.

“Clary, you take care Magnus and your mother. Stay close to them who don’t have any defending skills now and please… make sure you be safe too.” Jace said.

Clary nodded her head and quickly moves backward. “Alec, change position. Let me take care of Magnus.”

Alec sighed and gives Magnus a deeply gaze before leaving.  
“Magnus, I promise to you. I’ll be right back soon.”

“Wait!” Magnus gasps and struggles to get up by his weak body.

“Magnus?” Clary asked in confusion when she tries her best to stop Magnus.

“What are you doing? Just stay here with Clary!” Alec shouted in a loud voice when he noticed Magnus’s disobedient action.

“Alexander, please stay with me! I need you!” Magnus keeps acting stubbornly.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Clary asked again.

Alec also looked quite confused. “Magnus…?”

After takes a deep breath, Magnus said in a low weak voice. “Biscuit, change position with Alec, you go help the others.”

“What? But… If compare to Alec, I am weaker and less fighting practices.” Clary looking at Alec hesitantly.

“I still can open a portal for us to leave. This fight is not necessary.” Magnus is panting again.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Alec shows his concern immediately and hugging Magnus into his arms.

“I can create a portal but I need your help, Alexander. Please…” Magnus is begging in a soft voice.

After a quick observation on interactive between Magnus and Alec, Clary sighed and then telling Alec. “Alec, I go to help Izzy. You accompany with Magnus first.”

Watching Clary who holding the seraph blades and join the fighting team. Alec has a sigh too. He wrapped his arm around Magnus. “You must have a plan, right? Now tell me, how should we do together to work it out!”

“Can you please share your strength with me?” Magnus asked.

“What?”

Magnus makes further explanation with a tired tone. “I need your strength to help me regain my energy so that I can perform my magic trick again to create a portal.”

“Is this plan will cause any bad impact to you later? Will you survive after that?” Alec said.

Magnus replies in a teasing way. “Alexander, survival is my middle name. Furthermore, I have you by my side, there’s nothing I can’t do.”

Alec smiles, then he is gazing around and watching Jace, Isabelle, and Clary who will start a fight with Valentine team at any time. After that, Alec is looking back at Magnus. “If this is your plan, then I trust you. But please make it quick because Jace and Isabelle them can’t hold that long.”

Magnus gives Alec a slight smile too. He is sitting upright and squeezing Alec’s both hands tightly, closing his eyes to focus the transfer strength job. Once the magic begins, a warm bright light appearing on their hands. 

It is totally a strange feeling to Alec. He feels his strength is outflow from his hands, but there is no pain at all. Sensing that Magnus’s face color looked healthier than just now, Alec getting excited about it.

After a while, Magnus let go of Alec’s hands and takes few deep breaths to soothe his beating heart. 

“How are you feeling now?” Alec observes Magnus’s face carefully. “Magnus, are you sure the strengths you taken from me is enough?”

Alec thought this process will need more time. However, Magnus stops it so fast. Alec is really worried about Magnus’s situation, Alec not sure whether Magnus got take enough strength to use or not. What if Magnus is feeling weak again? What if Magnus is fainting again? 

“Magnus, it is okay. You can take more if you need.” Alec offers his hands to Magnus again.

Magnus just shaking his head with a soft smile.  
“Alexander, ask them to come closer. It’s time for us to back home.”

Alec helping Magnus to stand up his feet, then he is shouting out loud to his siblings and Clary.  
“Jace! Izzy, Clary! stop fighting! Come here quickly, it’s time to go!”

Magnus waving his hands again to create a colorful magic sparks portal while the younger Shadowhunters retreating from the fight in a fast move. 

“Ask them walking into portal now!” Magnus said.

At the same time, Alec is raising his seraph blade to kill two forsakens who tries to attack Magnus from the back. Then, Alexander gives a signal to Jace and Isabelle. “Jace brings Joycelyn! Izzy, you and Clary, you two go into portal NOW!” 

“What about you and Magnus?” Jace asked.

“Alec, we must leave here together!” Isabelle said and refuse to leave without Alec.

“JUST GO! We will follow behind you.” Alec answered in a loud voice while he is fighting with few more forsakens. 

Jace shaking his head with a heavy sigh. Then, he asked Clary and Isabelle leaving through portal brings along Joycelyn with them. After that, he goes back to help Alec, who is now busy fighting with the enemies. 

“Izzy, just leave! We will be fine!” Jace reassured.

“Hey girls, go now! Leave the works to gentlemen.” Magnus shouted.

Once Magnus makes sure two younger girls walking into the portal with Joycelyn safely, he pays his attention to Alec again and noticed that Alec might be in danger.

“Alexander, watch out!” Magnus calling Alec in a nervous tone and using his magic fireball to attack one of the forsakens who trying to attack Alec. 

But at the same time, Valentine is getting furious and shouting out loud in an angry tone after he saw Clary and Joycelyn disappeared in the portal. “Warlock! You will be dead! No one can leave without my permission!” 

“Magnus, behind you!” It is Jace’s eager voice.

Realized something seems went wrong, Magnus turns his head and saw a forsaken attacking him in a blink of eyes, and he does not really have time to defend himself. 

“MAGNUS!” Alec is totally in shock and running as fast as he can to Magnus side. Then, with a shining seraph blade in his hand, Alec kills the forsaken who just attacked and injured his warlock boyfriend without mercy.

Magnus moans and falls down on the floor.  
He pressing his right upper arm tightly and groaning in pain. 

“Magnus!” Alec rushes to Magnus side.

Magnus gritting his teeth and bear the pain. Then, he talks to Alec with his shaking weak voice. “Alexander… We must be leaving now… I’m afraid that…I… I might loss of consciousness…”

“What?! No! I won’t let that happened! Stay with me, Magnus. Focus on me, I know you can do it.” Alec hugging Magnus with his left hand and using his right hand holding a seraph blade to fight with any enemy who tries to come closer to them.

Magnus tries so hard to stay conscious but it seems do not have the much positive effect. When Alec noticed that Magnus getting weaker and feel like he is about to pass out at any time, Alec faster shouting to Jace who still fighting with the forsakens and Valentine. “Jace, stop fighting! We have to go now!”

“Here I come!” Jace sighed and tries his best to find a way back to Alec’s side. At the same time, Alec carries Magnus in his arms and running fast towards the portal. 

“JACE!” Alec shouted it out loud again before he entering the portal.

After the last strike with full of energy, Jace successful to repel the enemies. After that, Jace using all his strengths to jump into portal following behind Alec and Magnus.

Watching the magic portal closing and disappear right in front of him, Valentine curses in a low tone. He won’t let them go that easily. Never. 

————————

On the other hand, Isabelle and Clary waiting impatiently at Magnus’s home. Unconscious Joycelyn is lying on the couch in the living room. 

“Why they took so long?” Clary asked.

Isabelle does not answer Clary, but her eyes are full of worries. She keeps gazing at the portal, hoping she can see her brothers and Magnus at the next second. 

Finally, after few moments, Isabelle and Clary heard some small sound come from the portal in the living room. 

“It must be them!” Isabelle said happily.

Then, there is Alec who carries Magnus walks through the portal first and Jace appears later. Isabelle and Clary looked happy and relieved to see them come back in safe. But their happy faces do not last long once they noticed that Magnus is lying in Alec’s arms.

“What happened to Magnus?” Isabelle and Clary asked in sync voice.

“He gets injured by forsaken.” Jace answers the girls’ question on behalf of Alec, who is now busy taking care of his warlock boyfriend. The portal behind Jace closing itself and disappearing in nowhere. 

“Alexander…”Magnus calling Alec in a soft weak voice.

“I am here. Magnus, are you able to take my strength to heal yourself?” Alec carries Magnus back to his bedroom directly. 

Alec placed Magnus lying on the bed gently. And then, Alec holds Magnus’s hand, hoping that Magnus can be using the magic tricks absorb his strengths to cure himself. 

“Magnus, can you hear me?” Alec asked in an eager tone. “Please… Just take all my strengths to heal yourself! I know you can do it, right?”

Magnus slightly nodding his head as replies. Alec looked happy and squeezing Magnus’s cold hands. “You will be fine. I’m here with you. Come on, do it now! Take my strengths, Magnus.”

“Alec, how is Magnus now? Should we call another warlock for help or…?” Isabelle stepped in the bedroom and asked in worries tone.

Alec who is now transferring the strengths to Magnus shaking his head to Isabelle. Alec can feel it, this time Magnus is absorbing more strengths from him. The feeling of drained is getting strong but Alec tries his best not to fight with it. Alec is squeezing Magnus’ hands tightly and does not wish to let go. 

Jace walks in and noticed that Alec’s paler face. He walking forward to Alec quickly and offer his help. “Hey buddy, do you need me as the backup? Magnus needs more strength to recover, you can’t do it yourself. Let me help you.”

However, Alec is rejected Jace’s offer. “It’s okay, I can handle this.”

“Well… Then…” Jace sighed and gazing around the room, exchanged a look with Isabelle. 

Isabelle nodding her head to Jace and shows her silence support and confidence on Alec’s decision. 

“Fine. But please let us know if you need our help.” Jace stays beside the bed quietly and watching over Alec and Magnus.

And, Clary also rushes in the room with a hot towel on her hand.   
“What is going on now? What is Alec doing? And, how is Magnus?”

“They will be fine,” Jace answered.

After takes a deep breath, Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and resting himself on the bed.

“Magnus!” Alec and the others pay high attention to Magnus with a worried face.

“How are you feeling now? You still looked so pale, do you need more strengths?” Alec stroking Magnus’s hair and asked in a gentle voice. 

“No,” Magnus said in a soft tone. “Alexander… I am feeling good now.”

“You are such a bad liar.” Alec feels heartaches when looking at Magnus’s sweating face.

“You may be a strong person but if I continue to take strengths from you, you will be hurt,” Magnus said honestly. 

“You can take mine,” Jace speaks to Magnus. “You know… If you need it, just take it.”

Magnus laughing weakly and rejects Jace’s suggestion without thinking. “Never mind. Thanks for your kind offer anyway.”

“Magnus, don’t be stubborn.” Alec still worries about Magnus, he leaning closer to Magnus and caressing Magnus’s face gently.

“I’ll be fine. I just need some rest, Alexander.” Magnus clung to Alec’s arm.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes. But… Can you please accompany me for a while?” Magnus asked hesitantly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I will stay, as long as you need me.” Alec gives Magnus a soft smile. Then, he looking at his younger siblings. “You guys back to institute first. Call me when you reached home safely. I will stay here to take care of Magnus.”

Jace and Isabelle nodded and being understanding of Alec’s concern. 

“Well… I guess you will need this for Magnus.” Clary passes a hot towel to Alec. 

“Thank you.” Alec takes the hot towel from Clary and looking back at Magnus.

“Thank you, biscuit.” Magnus thanking Clary with a warm smile. 

“Magnus, you will be survived, right?” Clary asked. 

Magnus replies in a teasing way. “Needless to say, of course, I will be survived. Don’t you guys know it? Survival is my middle name.” Magnus cuddles Alec closer and then closing his eyes slowly with a slight smile on his face. 

Everything will get better.  
As long as he got Alec by his side, he will be survived. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	18. I’ve always got your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well… I guess you will need this for Magnus.” Clary passes a hot towel to Alec.
> 
> “Thank you.” Alec takes the hot towel from Clary and looking back at Magnus.
> 
> “Thank you, biscuit.” Magnus thanking Clary with a warm smile.
> 
> “Magnus, you will be survived, right?” Clary asked.
> 
> Magnus replies in a teasing way. “Needless to say, of course, I will be survived. Don’t you guys know it? Survival is my middle name.” Magnus cuddles Alec closer and then closing his eyes slowly with a slight smile on his face.
> 
> Everything will get better.  
> As long as he got Alec by his side, he will be survived.

Midnight. Magnus’s loft.

“I still can’t believe that we get Joycelyn back.” Magnus is lying on the bed with his boyfriend, Alec by his side.

“Yeah.” Alec sighed in relieved. 

“I also can’t believe that you kissed me in front of your siblings,” Magnus said with a soft sweet smile. 

“Neither am I.” Alec chuckled. Then, Alec is looking at Magnus with a worried look. “Hey, you should take a rest and sleeping now. The side-effect of overuse magic……”

Before Alec can finish his sentences, Magnus stopped him quickly. “Alexander, I’ll be fine. Can you please just let me enjoy this sweet moment that I have you by my side?”

“NO,” Alec said in a confirmed tone. “Today is enough for you. You should get in bed now.”

“Oh, come on. I already get in bed now.” Magnus grumbled in a soft tired voice.

“Good, close your eyes now and stop talking,” Alec commanded. 

Magnus frowned and gave his boyfriend an unbelievable look.  
“How could you do that to me?”

“Magnus, please be a good boy,” Alec said.

“I’m not just a ‘boy’ since long time ago,” Magnus replied.

Alec sighed again. “Please…… I am seriously worried about you, Magnus.”

“I am fine.”

“Never lie to me. You looked very tired and almost collapse at any second.”

Magnus looked totally defeated and signed heavily.  
“Okay, I admit that I am a little bit tired.”

“Magnus, don’t be stubborn. You asked me to stay here and I already did it. Now it’s your turn to obey my request.” Alec gentle stroke Magnus’s cheek. 

Magnus blinking his eyes tiredly but a soft smile appeared on his face again.  
“Are you promise that I can see you in the morning once I woke up in bed?”

Alec sighed and nodded his head. “Yes, if you willing to fall asleep now.”

Magnus finally sighed in relived and clung into Alec’s warm strong arms. 

Magnus closing his eyes and talk in a very soft voice. “Alexander, your siblings don’t look very surprised when we kissing each other on the ship just now.” This actually really make Magnus quite surprise. He is wondering did Alec told his siblings about their relationship before Magnus officially joined their rescuing Joycelyn team.

“Don’t talk anymore, SLEEP NOW,” Alec said.

“Please. I am really curious. Alexander, I already closed my eyes, I just need some extra assistance to help me fall asleep faster.” Magnus holding Alec’s hands to his chest. 

“Fine. This will be the last question that I answer you.” Alec sighed and answered Magnus with a firm tone. “Before we get into Valentine’s ship to rescue Joycelyn, I already told Isabelle, Jace and that little girl, Clary about our love relationship.”

“Wait! Is this all true? Is this real?” Magnus suddenly opens his eyes and asked in a shocked voice. 

Sensing that Magnus is trying to sit up, Alec stopped him quickly by hugging Magnus tightly.

“Alexander!” Magnus who is quite weak now due to the side-effect of overuse magic power, he just frowned and complaining in a sad angry voice.

“No more question, shut up now and sleep!” Alec said.

“Alexander……”

Alec sighed and pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus’s forehead quickly.  
“I will leave here now if you refuse to take rest and sleeping.” 

“No! You can’t leave me like that! I will never allow you to leave!” Magnus feels panic and grabbed Alec’s hands tightly.

Alec gives Magnus one more kiss on his forehead and said in a gentle tone. “Shh… Don’t worry, I won’t leave you. Now, please just close your eyes and sleep tight.”

Magnus nodded his head and finally give in. Noticed that Magnus closed his eyes and stay calm, Alec grinned. “I promise that I will answer your whatever questions in tomorrow morning.”

After hearing what his boyfriend said, Magnus feels an unprecedented sense of security. Then, Magnus smiles while sleeping.

————————————

New York Shadowhunter Institute.

“I never imagine how would it be like when Alec being together with Magnus. But until today, what Alec did is really shocked me in all sudden. Did you see that, Jace? Alec was kissing Magnus in front of us, in front of everyone!” Isabelle takes a deep breath after saying these.

Jace, on the other hand, looked very proud of his Parabatai.  
“I always know he is amazing. But what made me surprises is the person he chose. Izzy, it seems Alec found us a potential future brother-in-law, who is totally out of our expectation.”

“What?! Brother-in-law? Are you mean that Alec will propose and getting married to Magnus in someday? Is that possible?”

“I don’t know. But everything is possible, right? You see, Alec just told us that he is dating with Magnus. But just after a few days, he already has that guts to kiss Magnus in front all of us. So, if you ask me is there any chance that Alec will be getting married to Magnus in the future, I surely will say yes for the answer.”

“Wow~ That’s really surprised me.” Isabelle sighed in relieve. “But I am really happy for Alec.”

“Yep, me too. Maybe that High Warlock really has some magical tricks. I don’t know how does he do it, but Alec seems really happy when they were together.” Jace said honestly.

“Yes, I have the same feeling too. Looked like the Warlock had changed Alec’s personalities as well. I never thought that Alec will be that brave and admit his true self to all of us.” Isabelle nodded her head slightly.

“By the way, Izzy, I think we should still get mentally prepared for whatever might happened in future.”

“Like what?” Isabelle looked confused.

Jace continued further explained to Isabelle. “As we know it, this is the very first time Alec dating with someone. That also means that our big brother Alec is fresh in love.”

“Yes, and then so what…?” Isabelle does not really catch what the points in Jace’s words.

Jace sighed and reminded Isabelle in a gentle tone.  
“The person who is dating with Alec now is basically an old guy who already has a very long time love experiences before he met Alec.”

Isabelle suddenly seems to get what Jace mean now.  
“Therefore, your concern is you worry about that Alec might get hurt in love with Magnus?”

“Yes.” Jace nodded his head with a complex feeling. “Of course they are happy right now. Both of us know that the beginning of love is always as sweet as honey. But you know… The love has two sides.”

Isabelle sighed and looked a bit worried now.

Jace opened his mouth again. “I can sense that Alec is really happy now. I feel glad for him too. But what if one day, just in case that anything bad happened to Alec, I sure will look for Magnus and ask him to pay the price for hurting Alec.”

Isabelle sharing the same thoughts with Jace. She smiles confidently and assured. “Don’t worry, Jace. Alec has both of us, and I very sure that we will be very sorry to Magnus if he dares to break our brother’s heart.”

“Yeah.” Jace gives Isabelle a warm smile.

“Well~ But still, I think we need to find a chance to chat with Alec properly. You know, maybe we can teach him some love skills or anything that he might need when he dating with Magnus.” Isabelle gives hint to Jace and blinking her beautiful big eyes naughtily.

Jace laughing uncontrollably. “Oh, come on Izzy! Don’t be so dirty and playful! Alec is such a pure soul!”

Isabelle laughing with Jace together. Then, a moment later.

“Okay, I have to go to check on Clary and her mother now. And, you should better get in bed too, see you in tomorrow morning.” Jace said after he checked with the clock on the wall.

Before Jace leaving, Isabelle grabbed his right arm to stop him walking away.

“What’s the matter?” Jace asked.

Isabelle sighed and telling Jace her worries. “About Alec’s love relationship… I think we should help him keep it as a secret first before our parents found it out.”

“Of course.” Jace sighed. “Don’t worry about this, I got this.”

“Thank you, Jace. I love you.”

“Don’t be so mushy and nagging like an old woman.” Jace stroking Isabelle black hair before he walks away.

Looking at Jace’s backside, Isabelle sighed again but with a soft smile on her face. However, that smiles not last so long after Isabelle’s phone vibrating and ringing in her pocket. When Isabelle pick up her ringing phone, she knows that Alec and all of them will be in very big trouble start onwards.

“Hey, mother. Don’t worry, Alec might probably forget his phone again while doing training with Jace. Yes, I will inform Alec and Jace about this matter. Mother, we will always get ready and welcome your presence at any time. Bye.”

Once hang up the phone. Isabelle sighed heavily and reassured in her heart.  
“Don’t worry, Alec. I’ve always got your back.”

 

[To Be Continued]


	19. Don’t make me wait too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle sighed and telling Jace her worries. “About Alec’s love relationship… I think we should help him keep it as a secret first before our parents found it out.”
> 
> “Of course.” Jace sighed. “Don’t worry about this, I got this.”
> 
> “Thank you, Jace. I love you.”
> 
> “Don’t be so mushy and nagging like an old woman.” Jace stroking Isabelle black hair before he walks away.
> 
> Looking at Jace’s backside, Isabelle sighed again but with a soft smile on her face. However, that smiles not last so long after Isabelle’s phone vibrating and ringing in her pocket. When Isabelle pick up her ringing phone, she knows that Alec and all of them will be in very big trouble start onwards.
> 
> “Hey, mother. Don’t worry, Alec might probably forget his phone again while doing training with Jace. Yes, I will inform Alec and Jace about this matter. Mother, we will always get ready and welcome your presence at any time. Bye.”
> 
> Once hang up the phone. Isabelle sighed heavily and reassured in her heart.  
> “Don’t worry, Alec. I’ve always got your back.”

The morning sunlight is warm and comfortable in Magnus’s loft.

Alec woke up in the early morning before Magnus. Gazing at Magnus who smile in sleep by his side, Alec feels his heart is full of sweetness and happiness. Alec knowing that his life is having many big changes since Magnus stepped into his life. Before meeting with Magnus, Alec never thought he can get chances to taste the love. But now, everything had changed after he was falling in love with The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

Alec takes a deep breath, can’t help himself but thinking that he and Magnus having too much improvement on their relationship in such a short period. Is this really a good thing? Although their beginning of love had to face some obstacles, however, it seems every bad thing had been passed now. 

Alec pressed a gentle kiss on Magnus’s forehead, which made Magnus leaned forward to Alec in his sleep. Alec is grinning and look around Magnus’s bedroom with a light-hearted mood. 

‘How come I feel so relax at here? This kind of feeling is really weird.’ 

Except for the Idris home or Institute, Alec normally won’t stay overnight at outside. Even Alec did, he also won’t have such kind of ‘relax feeling’ at all. But what makes Alec curious and confusing is because he is actually feeling relax and fond of staying at Magnus’s loft. 

Maybe there is nothing to do with the location or where is it. Maybe this is all about who is the person to be with him together. Maybe ‘Magnus Bane’ is the answer and only reason that Alec feeling so close, instead of this place. 

Alec gets out of the bed carefully with his very gentle moves, trying so hard to avoid wake Magnus up accidentally. Once Alec success to stand up his feet on the solid floor, he breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Alec opens the door and walking out of the bedroom directly to the living room. 

————————————

Magnus was waking up when he smells the aroma of coffee. At first, he thought he was still on dreaming. So, Magnus closing his eyes and back to sleep. But after one moment later, there is some small sound that comes from the living room which makes Magnus wake up completely. Magnus sits up on the bed and blinking his sleepy eyes for a while, then he looks at the bedroom door with a confused look. 

‘Wait, this is not an illusion. Must be someone out there inside my house! But the question is who is it?’ Magnus tried thinking with his blank mind while he left the bed to the door. 

“Oh, gosh… Why do my whole body ache and pain like hell?” Magnus moaning and tries stretching his arms and shoulders. 

And, this is the moment when the bedroom door opened by someone suddenly. Magnus staring at Alec in shock while Alec is looking at Magnus with a happy smiling face.

“Hey, you awake!” Alec said in a lively tone. He is obviously in a good mood. 

“Alexander, you are here.” Magnus stunned at there at first, then the next second all the last night memories come back to him. Magnus’s brain has a memory flashback in a quick motion, which makes him feel a little bit uneasy. However, when more memories that Magnus found back, he is getting happier and feeling relieved that Alec is just standing right in front of him. 

“Of course, I am here. I did promise to you that I will stay at here one night to accompany you.” Alec feels nervous in all sudden when he noticed Magnus’s shocked face at first. “But… Why you looked so surprised when you see me here? Am I done something wrong or make you unhappy of my presence?”

“No, of course not!” Magnus denied it quickly and sighed in relieved. “Alexander, I am glad that you are here.”

Magnus walks to Alec and hugging Alec gently to comfort his young boyfriend. Alec looked a bit confused and gazing at Magnus with his innocent puppy eyes. Magnus defeated by Alec’s adorable look. Magnus is grinning and finally, make an explanation. “Alexander, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to scare you or make you feel bad. The truth is I usually have short-term memories loss problem when I just wake up on the bed from an extremely exhausted condition.”

“Is this one of the side effect of overuse magic?” Alec asked in concern. “So…Are you remembering back everything that happened last night?”

“Yes, but there is nothing to worry about. And, I got all my memories back already.” Magnus said with a soft smile face, then he added. “Thanks to my dearest sweet boyfriend who wakes me up with the coffee aroma.”

Alec looked surprised. “You did smell it?”

“Of course, I did.” Magnus pressed a soft kiss on Alec's lips, then he whispered something unknown love words besides Alec’s right ear, which make Alec blushing in all sudden.

“Magnus!” Alec tries to keep calm and soothing his heartbeat. 

Magnus just laughing carefree and leads Alec to the living room. “Come on, show me what’s you got for me in the morning. Did you make the breakfast?”

“Well...” Alec replied in hesitation. “Actually, I do not found any eatable food or ingredients in your kitchen. So, what can I do is I just make coffee with your one and only coffee maker with some coffee beans which I found in an air-tight container. Besides the coffee, nothing else I can think of.”

Magnus laughing again. “Of course that you can’t find anything except for coffee. By the way, that coffee maker and coffee beans actually is a present from my old friend Catarina, who always like to nagging by my side to encourage me that sometimes I should get some experiences and try to live a mortal free-magic life. She said I will enjoy it on someday. But however, Come on, Alec. I am The High Warlock in Brooklyn. Why should I make breakfast, lunch or dinner on my own? I usually won’t stay home and cooking by myself. Have dining outside is easier for me or maybe the way that I prefer the most is ……” Magnus snaps his fingers and then two sets of super fantastic breakfast appearing on the dining table with fine decoration. 

Alec blinking his eyes in shocked, then the next second he just realized that Magnus is ‘borrow’ something from the others again. “Magnus, you should pay for this!” Alec reminded him with louder voices.

Magnus sighed with a disappointed look. 

“Don’t be like this. As a High Warlock, you’ve got your great pay. So, my point is that you should be able to pay for this!” Alec pointed to the dining table with a very serious decent look. 

Magnus shrugged and complain in a soft voice while rolling his eyes. “Mood-killer!”

Alec just shaking his head as disagreement. Then, before Magnus able to talk again, Alec’s cell phone is ringing. Both of them looking at the cell phone which now put on charging on the cupboard. 

“Oh yeah, sorry that I forgot to tell you that I’m not only using your coffee maker and coffee beans but also borrow your charger too,” Alec said when he walking to get his phone. 

Magnus said. “It’s okay. I love that you can treat this place like your own home.”

Alec smiled and answering the ringing phone. It is Isabelle on the line. Magnus sighed and walks to the kitchen to check on the coffee which made by Alec. But after a while, Alec’s shouting voices makes Magnus feel curious and worries. 

“YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!”   
This is the only sentence what Alec could say after he received the call from Isabelle. 

Magnus looking at Alec who is now looked almost lost control. He is wondering what had happened. Magnus walks faster towards Alec to show his concern. 

After Alec ended the conversation with Isabelle, Alec finally gazing at Magnus with an apologetic look.

“What’s wrong? Can I help with it?” Magnus said.

Alec just shaking his head and said in a low and eager tone.   
“I’m so sorry Magnus but I have to leave now.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked.

“It’s not a big deal, I will settle it on my own,” Alec said a white lie which himself don’t believe it too.

Noticed Alec uneasy anxiety look, Magnus sighed heavily but do not expose Alec’s lame excuse right away. But Magnus still needs to tell Alec some inner words. “Alexander,” Magnus calls his lover name with a soft voice.

“Yes?”

“I just want to let you know that I will always by your side, no matter how or no matter what happened.”

“I know, thank you, Magnus.”

“Alexander, if there anything that I can help on it or whenever you need my assistance, I am just one call away. You know that, right?” Magnus said. 

Alec sighed and replied in touching mood. “You already helped me a lot, especially last night what we have been through. Magnus, don’t worry about me. You still looked tired, I guess you not fully recover from your fatigue yet. So… if you really want to help me, then please take good care of yourself when I not around by your side. Go get more sleep and take a good rest. This is the best way to make me feel better.”

Alec smiled and caressing Magnus’s cheek softly.

Magnus nodded, but he turns his head to the dining table and sighed again. 

“Sorry about the breakfast.” Alec apologized with low tone.

“It’s okay. Alexander, we can still have lunch or dinner together once you available later soon.” 

“Well… I’m afraid that I might be very busy start onwards so……I’m so sorry, but I think that maybe I can’t contact you frequently. As you know, we just get the cups and Joycelyn back, and that evil Valentine is trying to make troubles for us……” Alec ducking his sight from Magnus' eyes to another place. 

Magnus looked confuse and a strange feeling overwhelming his heart. Magnus is wondering why Alec suddenly shy away their eye contact and avoid Magnus get closer to him. Why Alec looked like he is hidden something and start to build up a high thick wall between their middle side and make their distance went farther and further again? This doesn’t make any sense, right? After whatever matters that both of them had been through together lately, Alec shouldn’t do this anymore!

“I thought our relationship should be closer than previous days and already able to share the thoughts. Doesn’t it? Or is that I am thinking too much…? It looked like you trying to keep me distance again.” Magnus said in a low sadly voice.

Alec feels his heart was tightened and hurt. “I…I’m so sorry, Magnus. I never meant to hurt you. It’s just……”

“Just what?” Magnus asked with confusion.

After takes a few deep breathes, Alec who gazing at Magnus finally give in and speak out the truth. “It’s about my parents.”

“I don’t understand. What’s wrong with your parents?” Magnus looked confused.

“They are coming from Idris today morning. That’s why I need to get back to the Institute now.”

“Okay, I can get it why you need to go back to Institute now. But what’s the matter and why that your parents will make you think of avoid me and keep me distance?” Magnus keeps thinking himself to find the answer to the questions. 

After a moment of awkward silence. Finally, Magnus sighed and said in a painful heart. “It’s because of me, right? Because I am a downworlder warlock, and you are feeling shame to have me as your boyfriend. That’s why you know that your parents won’t accept me either. You also feel embarrassed to introduce me to them.”

Alec is clenching his fist with strong complication emotions. Then, he opened his mouth and said in a firm tone. “Magnus, please don’t think like that. There is nothing to do with you! This is my problem, don’t you get it? I am sorry that I just… I just not ready to come out to them yet. I am such a coward……”

“Alexander.” Magnus cupped Alec’s face gently in his hands and made Alec meet his gaze. Magnus’s eyes are full of love affection. 

“I am truly sorry about that. I’m really don’t mean to hurt you, Magnus. You are so good to me. If I have the chance to open up the truth, I wish I can introduce you to whole my family and friends personally! I really wish that I can tell everyone and whole the world officially that we are being together in one day. I really like you, Magnus. I am serious about you.” Alec makes a confession at last.

Magnus nodded his head silently and Alec noticed that both of their eyes become watery.

“I can get it, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“Magnus.” Alec still looked worries, he wonders what Magnus would say in the next sentences.

“Never mind. I really can understand it. I can know your concern.”

“Really?” Alec tries to make a further explanation. “Magnus, I also want to protect you from my parents. Please trust me, I will let them know about your existences and our relationship soonest as possible. But now is really bad timing. I’m fucking scared that if they know about ours at this moment, then they might say something or do something bad to you. I want to keep you safe, can you understand?”

Magnus sighed and nodded his head again. “Alexander, I know that and I have faith in you. I believe that everything you did, you are meant to protect me safe from any harm.”

“Thank you, Magnus.” Alec smiled and sighed in relieved but the tears keep falling down from his eyes. 

Magnus tries so hard to show his lover the warmest smile face. “Alexander, always bear in mind that you are welcome to come over here at any time. My door is open for you, and my arms are open wide to you too whenever you need it. So, please… Never forget that I am here waiting for you. Please call me and contact me when you able to do it.”

“By the Angels, I will always remember that,” Alec swear to the Angels that he will never forget this.

“Please don’t make me wait too long, I need you, my Alexander,” Magnus said and hugged Alec tightly.

 

[To Be Continued]


	20. Haunted nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sighed and nodded his head again. “Alexander, I know that and I have faith in you. I believe that everything you did, you are meant to protect me safe from any harm.”
> 
> “Thank you, Magnus.” Alec smiled and sighed in relieved but the tears keep falling down from his eyes.
> 
> Magnus tries so hard to show his lover the warmest smile face. “Alexander, always bear in mind that you are welcome to come over here at any time. My door is open for you, and my arms are open wide to you too whenever you need it. So, please… Never forget that I am here waiting for you. Please call me and contact me when you able to do it.”
> 
> “By the Angels, I will always remember that,” Alec swear to the Angels that he will never forget this.
> 
> “Please don’t make me wait too long, I need you, my Alexander,” Magnus said and hugged Alec tightly.

Do you ever felt like the sky is falling apart?  
To Isabelle, this sentence maybe can also translate into the meaning like ‘Maryse Lightwood is back.’

Maryse Lightwood is the mother of Alec and Isabelle, and she is the adoptive mother of Jace too. Besides of these, Maryse is also one of the Head of New York Institute, who runs the institute with his husband Robert.

The first step that Maryse walking into the New York Institute through the Portal, she noticed that there is an unfamiliar young girl stands beside her adoptive son Jace and daughter Isabelle.

“Hey, mum.” Isabelle gives Maryse an unnatural smiling face.

Maryse ignored Isabelle with a serious face, then she moving forwards and gives Jace a hug with a happy face.

“Welcome back, mum,” Jace said.

Isabelle looked sad when she saw Maryse hugged Jace, however she tried to hide her sadness and disappointment with an emotionless expression. Jace has not really noticed Isabelle’s changes, but a person sensitive like Clary easier to see through it. Clary frowns and getting curious about this new arrival solemn woman, who is wearing a dark formal suit that perfectly matching with her first impression given by Clary.

“Hi, Nice to meet you. I am……” Before Clary done introducing herself, Maryse already stopped Clary by one of her hand.

“No need to say too much. I think I know you well. You must be that trouble maker little girl Clary Fairchild, the daughter of Joycelyn.” Maryse said with a cold tone. She also looked like she is angry, but Clary doesn’t really understand why.

“Mum, she is not a trouble maker. Clary is one of our team.” Jace corrected Maryse with a tired voice.

Maryse hissed. “Jace, how long you met her? Do you really think that you know her well? How many times did I told you, never be friend with those strange people that have the complicated background. Her real identity is still a mystery puzzle to us. Don’t get too close to her, or else you will get yourself into endless troubles.”

Clary looking at Maryse with wide shock eyes, while Jace is trying to make complaint again.

“Mum…” Jace tries to defend for Clary.

“Stop it! Where is Alec?” Maryse asked in an unhappy tone. “He should be ready at here and welcome my presence, doesn’t it? Where did he go?”

“Well… Alec went out to a friend’s house. I already informed him and he said he will come back to Institute now.” Isabelle answered with a soft voice. She tries to keep her voices sound calm and normal.

Maryse glancing at Isabelle, but then she opens her mouth to ask Jace. “When Alec start to make a new friend at outside? Which friend’s house Alec went to?”

Isabelle and Jace exchange a quick look after that Jace tell Maryse some random excuses and white lies. Maryse is always a smart woman, she sure can figure out that Jace and Isabelle are trying to play fool. However, Maryse is not planning to expose her children’s lie at this moment. 

“I hope you guys can behave yourself lately since you already create enough troubles for Institute. The clave is paying high attention to you right now. There is a girl who named Lydia will coming here at afternoon. She is a representative person from the Clave for cases investigation on Clary Fairchild, Joycelyn and Valentine problems.” Meanwhile, Maryse sends a death glare at Clary. 

“Why is all so sudden? So… That girl has absolute power and rights as a decision maker?” Isabelle asked.

“Isabelle, of course, Lydia is higher rank management. She has the absolute rights to make a report back to The Clave directly. It will be nice if you willing to take your own responsibility and make sure you are performing a proper Shadowhunter duty as a part of Lightwoods during her visits.” Maryse gives Isabelle a stern warning on her words.

Isabelle gasped and lower her head to avoid Maryse’s fierce sight.

“And, you. Jace, as an older brother, you should always be alert and be a role model for your younger siblings. I hope your reckless way of handling Clary Fairchild and Joycelyn case can be called it an end. Start onwards, Lydia will take fully in-charges on it, no matter she wants to do further investigation or interrogate the criminals… You guys just need to do your best and assist her job.” These words Maryse was said to Jace, but she was glaring at Clary with dark cold eyes all the time.

Clary clenched her fist when she noticed Maryse’s impolite and rude talking method.

Feeling Clary is getting angry, Jace shrugged and continue to defend Clary. “Mum, Clary is our friend and teammate. She is not a criminal! I believe her mother Joycelyn is innocent too! She is willing to protect the secret of the cups and even sacrifice herself. How can Clave suspect her loyalty? Furthermore, she is now still on coma status.”

“My mum is not a criminal! Please show some respect for her! I don’t care whatever Clave is, they should not simply judge the people and ignore our kindness and efforts!” Clary’s face expression is full of angst now. 

“How dare you insult the Clave?” Maryse hissed and shaking her head slightly. She turns her head to Jace. “Don’t tell me I do not warn you. You should be better educate this stupid girl about our Clave’s law and rules before she is making more serious mistakes! I believe it is not necessary for me to re-explain our legal obligation to obey the Clave’s law as a Shadowhunters anymore!”

Clary shooting an unbelievable look at Maryse, and Jace is trying his best to stop Clary create more unnecessary troubles and confliction with Maryse. 

“Clary, enough! Don’t be impulsive!” Jace reminded Clary.

Isabelle on the other hand just stand aside and remain silences. She knows Maryse better than anyone else. Isabelle knows that arguing with Maryse is not a wise move and can be considered as the most stupid thing ever. That will make things worse only. Because Maryse is a strong and aggressive person, her prides not allow anyone to overrule whatever she decides, especially for her children, Maryse never will accept her children's disrespect or not obeying her instructions.

Maryse snorted. She gazing at Isabelle and Jace. “Never forget who you are and what your responsibility as a Shadowhunter and a part of The Lightwoods. Our action will always be judged, no matter you willing it or not.”

“Ask Alec come to my office when he comes back!” After saying the last sentence, Maryse is walking away quickly to somewhere else and leave them behind.

Clary frowns. “Are you sure she is your mother? I thought you guys said your mother is a kind person…?”

Jace and Isabelle sighed heavily. 

“She is a kind person indeed,” Jace said.

“Sorry to say like this… But I can’t see any kindness on her.” Clary sends an apologetic look to both Jace and Isabelle.

Isabelle added with a soft low tone. “Jace is right. She is kind. But unfortunately, her kindness is not showing to us, but the Clave and those higher rank managements…”

Clary sighed too. “I’m so sorry for you.”

“Don’t. We already get used on it. So, you better get used on it too. As you heard, the clave’s next target is you and your mother.” Isabelle said.

Clary looked worried.

Jace tries to soothe her moods.   
“Don’t be afraid. You are not alone, because I will always by your side to help you.”

“Me too.” Isabelle gives a warm smile to Clary.

Clary shaking her head gently. “Thank you… But I don’t think it is a good idea to get you all involved again. Although your mother is nasty what she said are true. I’m afraid that I might get you into endless troubles again. Maybe you guys should stop helping me.”

Jace and Isabelle exchange a soft smile look.

Then, Jace reassures to Clary. “Nothing to worry about. Like I said before, we are friends. You are our team. Therefore, we will never let you go to do whatever things alone.”

“Alone, we are strong. But if we are fighting together, we are unstoppable!” Isabelle tapping Clary’s shoulder.

\---------------------

We will never know how someone is important to us until we nearly losing them forever.   
Clary is loving her mother, and she knows it. But sometimes she also felt her mother is a super paranoid mother, who like nagging and keep telling her what she should do and shouldn’t do. Clary is really getting tired and wishing that she can break out from her mother’s control from at least one day. However, since her mother was missing and until she finally get her mother back with all her new friends’ assistance, she just realized how much her mother means to her. 

At night. Clary’s room at the New York Institute.

“You are everything to me, mum. Please wake up.”

Jace sighed when he noticed the tears falling down from Clary’s beautiful eyes. 

“Hey, Clary.” Jace knocking Clary’s door to get her attention on him.

“Hey,” Clary answered while she wiping away her tears. 

“Are you okay?” Jace asked in full of concern.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Clary gazing at her mother for a while, then looking back at Jace. “I am really thankful to have all of you. You guys really help me a lot, and I’m appreciated that for your efforts to get my mother back from Valentine.”

Jace sighed again and said in hesitation. “But I am sorry about that your mother still in the unconscious state.”

“Well, about this… I think Magnus should have a plan to fix it. I will be looking for Magnus tomorrow to ask for his help on this.”

“Yeah…” Jace walks to Clary, then he stroking Clary’s hair gently. 

Clary looking back at Jace, there are some complicated feeling and emotions appeared and stirring their hearts.

“… How your talks with that Clave’s girl?” Jace asked in concern.

Clary sighed. “Nothing improvement. Or the worse, she is telling me that I am fully under their guard and they will keep me under their surveillance until they can prove my innocence. Or on contrary, I should be the one to find something useful evidence as the proof of innocence.”

“There is nothing surprise me. This is always the Clave’s working style. Law by law, merciless and not flexible at all.” Jace shrugged. “It’s already that late, you should take a rest now. Go sleep well, tomorrow is another day to fight.”

“You too.” Clary nodded. “By the way, I do not see Alec whole day. I heard Isabelle said that Alec is busy on something that your mother instructed him to do. And the weird thing is Isabelle informed me should stay away from Alec…?”

“Yep. Alec is now damn busy and not in a good mood, I think you should temporarily stay away from him to avoid some unnecessary dramas.”

“But why? I thought Alec is has a good term with me now, doesn’t it?”

“Long stories. In a simple words short explanation, my mother is trying to make Lydia and Alec form a pair. And, she also plans to get Alec and Lydia married.” Jace hissed.

“WHAT?! It’s impossible, right? We all know that Alec is in love with Magnus!” Clary raises her voices louder. She can’t help herself but keep thinking back how gorgeous the Lydia looked like. That girl from Clave is an attractive girl. She looked smart, beautiful and can be both bold and being gentle at the same time. Clary heard that Isabelle said that Lydia is from a strong family background too. However, the point is no matter how good Lydia can be, Alec shouldn’t be love with her, and he never will be.

“Of course, Alec is trying to reject our mother’s offer and suggestion. But the thing is actually more complicated than what you can understand.”

“This is ridiculous! Did Magnus know about this?” Clary suddenly felt sorry to Magnus and Alec. 

“I don’t know. But Izzy and I already gave advice to Alec and asked him must inform Magnus all of these matters before Magnus accidentally heard about these from someone else. If not, this will totally become Alec’s worst nightmare ever and haunted him forever.”

 

[To Be Continued]


	21. Arranged marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Long stories. In a simple words short explanation, my mother is trying to make Lydia and Alec form a pair. And, she also plans to get Alec and Lydia married.” Jace hissed.
> 
> “WHAT?! It’s impossible, right? We all know that Alec is in love with Magnus!” Clary raises her voices louder. She can’t help herself but keep thinking back how gorgeous the Lydia looked like. That girl from Clave is an attractive girl. She looked smart, beautiful and can be both bold and being gentle at the same time. Clary heard that Isabelle said that Lydia is from a strong family background too. However, the point is no matter how good Lydia can be, Alec shouldn’t be love with her, and he never will be.
> 
> “Of course, Alec is trying to reject our mother’s offer and suggestion. But the thing is actually more complicated than what you can understand.”
> 
> “This is ridiculous! Did Magnus know about this?” Clary suddenly felt sorry to Magnus and Alec.
> 
> “I don’t know. But Izzy and I already gave advice to Alec and asked him must inform Magnus all of these matters before Magnus accidentally heard about these from someone else. If not, this will totally become Alec’s worst nightmare ever and haunted him forever.”

[Alec’s POV]

“Alec, I believe you know how precious Lydia is to us. Trust me, she will be the one who can bring us the glory and fame to our family name. And, I have faith in you, you will fall in love with her one day too. She is one of the amazing girls that I ever met.”

“Lydia’s strong family background can help us a lot. Her family has a very high-status of reputation among the Clave’s management. Lydia herself is also a very talented and skilled Shadowhunter, and I believe you already heard about her past glorious record from the others.”

“She is a smart and beautiful girl, who awaiting the right person stepped into her life and turns her become a real woman. Just like you, Alec. I know you also the same, you are waiting for someone like Lydia, who can accompany you for the rest of the life. You will achieve the highest aims together, both of you can stand side-by-side and make a better future!”

Alec still can remember all the single details of the excited face expression on her mother, Maryse. Maryse seems has a whole life plan for Alec already. She chose an ideal girl for Alec, make proper planning for Alec, hopes both Alec and her family can have a better and brighter future.

Everything seems so perfect. Maryse thought Alec will be very happy with this arrangement. However, there is still something that Maryse had not aware at all, that her eldest son, Alec already has a boyfriend and he is in love with the boy all the time. 

Alec never thinks that the life can throw him a curveball like this. After he heard what Maryse had told him, Alec is truly feeling like his life is sucks!

“Mum, I will never agree on this marriage arrangement!” Alec is shouting out loud to release his anger. He can’t believe that Maryse will actually do this to him.

“Why you want to reject? Alec, Lydia is a perfect choice for you!”

“Oh, mum, for the Angels' sake! This is totally a stupid decision ever! Please don’t do anything! Can you please leave me alone? I can’t believe that you do such planning in a rush and never let me know about this!”

“Who says that I do not let you know? Alec, you are the lead role in whole planning. That’s why I am informing you now. Alec, you are still far too young to make the right choice. This is the reason why I am put in efforts and try to make the best arrangement for you! Son, I want nothing but the best for you!”

“The best for me? Seriously, mum, please don’t be ridiculous! I don’t need Lydia at all, and I never wanted her to appear in my life!” Alec is begging now. “Mum, please… Can we just stop and cancel this funny arranged marriage now?”

“Alec, you are my eldest son. The glory of our family name all depends on your action. Your decision will directly affect our destiny. You should know, our Lightwoods family need stronger supports to reached a higher position. This is what we always do. A little sacrifice is nothing but worth for the value. I need you, my son, and I know you will understand my efforts in one day.”

“Mum, even not arrange such unreasonable marriage arrangement, we can still think of other ways to bring honor to our family. We fight the demons and against the evils, do whatever we can to reach the light and victorious. I believe we can use a proper way to make your dreams come true too, instead of using the lame shortcut like this…”

“No, you don’t understand. We have got no choice. Alec, Lydia is our only hope now! This is the only way to regain our family reputation!” Maryse said eagerly, which make Alec feel confuse.

“I don’t understand. Why you keep pushing me and say something like this? This totally doesn’t make sense at all! How come Lydia is our only hope? I don’t get it, mum!” Alec is getting furious now.

Maryse looked like she got something to say, but she just continues to keep her mouth shut without saying anything. Alec can see that her mother is trying to avoid eye-contact with him. It seems Maryse is really has something hidden and not sharing with Alec.

“There’s must be a real reason behind these planning and motives, right? Please tell me, mum. So, I can make a decision by myself.” Alec said.

There is a long silence before Robert step into the office.

“Maybe you two should try to keep your voices low, people at outside can hear you clearly.” Robert sends a warning glance to his wife, Maryse. Then, Robert closing the office door and join their conversation.

“Dad, you should know something, right? Please tell me! I am no longer a child, I can make a decision on my own! Please let me distinguish between the good and bad, let me has my own judgment! What we discuss and talking about now, this is MY FUTURE after all!” Alec is at the edges of his emotions now.

Finally, there is an answer spit it out from Robert’s mouth, which made Alec stunned at there in a blank mind for a very long while. 

“What did you said…? No, it is impossible! No…” Alec keeps shaking his head with an unbelievable shocked look. “I will never believe this! You are lying to me!”

“Alec, this is the truth what you always want.” Robert sighed and ducking his sight from Alec.

“No, mum… This is not true! Please tell me, dad is lying to me, right?” Alec asked eagerly for double confirm. 

However, what’s make Alec feel disappointed is Maryse doesn’t say anything anymore. Maryse is always a strong and aggressive woman. She will keep fighting and arguing with others till the end and get the results what she wanted in the very beginning. But now, Maryse is just keeping her mouth shut and remains silent. This is totally abnormal! Must have something wrong!

After a long while of keep fighting himself silently, Alec finally gives in to his struggled answer.   
“So… Both of my parents are the former circle members, and now the clave is trying to pull you down and make punishment. This is also the reason why you are so eager to make the marriage arrangement with Lydia family……”

“Alec, we never want to use you as a tool to regain our reputation.” Maryse tried to make an explanation, but Alec is looked agitated and hard to accept this kind of reality.

“Both of you…How can you do this to me… to us…” Alec is self-mocking and laughing at himself, then he glancing at his parents with a sad and angry look. The feels of betrayed by his own parents are killing Alec fiercely.

“Alec, we never meant to lie to you. I know this is quite hard for you, but you should know we are still loving you. You are our son!” Robert trying to keep Alec calm.

“ENOUGH! There is no point to say anymore.” Alec’s red teary eyes gazing at his parents for a short while, before he turns his back on them and hurriedly left the office.

——————

Alec is losing his faith today. All the things what he believed in the past were changed in just a day, after the talks with his parents. He is not sure what he should be believing now. Everything had changed. Black and white, good and bad, evil and kind…… It seems everything doesn’t have a certain standard at all. 

There is always a grey area, where the border between the two is fuzzy.

The angst and sadness that Alec felt are getting stronger after he telling his siblings what his parents told him. What made Alec surprised is Jace and Isabelle’s reaction. They looked angry and sad at first, just like what Alec felt. But the next moments, both of the Jace and Isabelle are looked so calm, they seem accepting the fact of their parents are former circle members easily. 

“So… Am I the only one who acted like childish and immature now?” There is sarcasm in Alec’s voice.

“Alec.” Jace sighed and tapping Alec’s shoulder gently to comfort him.

“Big brother, I will always love you. You know that, right? We will never leave you, neither mum and dad. We are still a family, we’re sharing the same bloodline, which makes us closer than anyone and nothing will get this changed.” Isabelle assured.

“Yeah, you are right. So, I should better get ready to make a sacrifice and getting married to anyone that they arranged for me, just for the glory and to regain the reputation for our family name!” Alec said bitterly.

“WHAT?!” Jace and Isabelle looking at daze on Alec with their shocked wide eyes.

Alec shrugged and shy away from his eyes to other sides. 

“Alec, answer me! What are you talking about? What getting married? Am I heard wrong?” Jace looked totally in shock.

Isabelle is losing her patience too. “Alec, you better explain yourself! What mean that you need to make the sacrifice and getting married to anyone that they arranged for you?”

Alec gives them a self-mocking laugh.  
“This is so funny. It seems you guys feeling that my getting married news is shocker than the news of our parents are former circle members!”

“Alec, this is not a joke! Stop being like this! Be serious, now tell us, what is going on?” Jace asked eagerly. But Alec keep remain silent and looking at his siblings with a devasted and despair look. 

By the Angels, this moment, Alec is damn missing his secret lover, Magnus.

——————

That is a heavy rain night.  
The lightning strike across the sky and the scary thunder sound never stop.

Magnus stays at his own apartment and waiting patiently for Alec’s calls. He is actually waiting from the day till night already since Alec is leaving his home and back to Shadowhunter New York Institute. Magnus keeps suppressing his emotions and stops the impulse of wanted to see Alec immediately. In fact, this kind of complicated feeling is killing Magnus softly. 

Magnus can’t do anything else without thinking of Alec. Magnus is wondering what is Alec doing now? Did Alec was missing him too? Did Alec is having his lunch or dinner properly? Will Alec still remembering to call him back or texting him, whenever Alec is free?

“Haiz… What have I become now?” Magnus sighed heavily and murmur himself.

Then, there is a knock on the door which disturbed Magnus’s thoughts. 

Magnus sighed again. He knows that the person who knocking his door is unlikely to be Alec. Because according to Alec, his parents are coming back to the Institute. Thus, Magnus has very high self-knowledge about himself that Alec won’t dare to challenge his parents and just for looking for Magnus, a downworlder warlock recently. 

But it seems, Magnus is not really understanding Alec well enough. Because Magnus made a wrong guess again. His Alexander, surprised him, again.

“Alexander!” 

The moment when Magnus open the door, a wet thoroughly Alec is standing at there. Alec gazing at Magnus with a sorrowful look.

“Mag…Magnus……” Alec’s lips are trembling, as same as his whole body.

Magnus looked shocked and faster leads Alec into the home with him.   
“What happened to you?” 

“It’s raining heavily outside,” Alec replies with a very soft tone.

“You are shaking. Come and change the clean clothes quickly, don’t get cold!” Magnus snapped his fingers magically to gives Alec one set of new clothes and one clean tower.

But Alec didn’t get the clean clothes from Magnus. He is just standing at there in a daze, then looking at Magnus with a very sad and devasted look.

“Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus is wondering why his boyfriend looked so broken inside.

“I need a hug. Can I have it?” Alec asked with red teary eyes. There is water on Alec whole face and body until Magnus cannot differentiate it which one is tears or rains.

Magnus sighed but refuse it. “You need to get change, or else you will get yourself cold and sick.”

“I need a hug, please…” Alec is sobbing and begging for a hug now.

This time, Magnus does not hesitate at all. He opens up his arms widely, then pulling Alec into his arms. “Don’t cry, my Alexander. You will be fine, I promise.”

 

[To Be Continued]


	22. He’s my man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus is wondering why his boyfriend looked so broken inside.
> 
> “I need a hug. Can I have it?” Alec asked with red teary eyes. There is water on Alec whole face and body until Magnus cannot differentiate it which one is tears or rains.
> 
> Magnus sighed but refuse it. “You need to get change, or else you will get yourself cold and sick.”
> 
> “I need a hug, please…” Alec is sobbing and begging for a hug now.
> 
> This time, Magnus does not hesitate at all. He opens up his arms widely, then pulling Alec into his arms. “Don’t cry, my Alexander. You will be fine, I promise.”

There are many different choices in our life that we need to make a decision before it’s too late. It is better that we decide something earlier before death decide it for us. Everyone of us facing different life problem, some people are struggling to survive and there are some people struggling to love, like Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood.

Yes, Magnus lives a long life. However, he is never in a relationship with someone like Alec. There are too many ‘first time’ and ‘surprises’ that Magnus had been experienced when he was in a love relationship with Alec. Sometimes, Magnus was wondering if Alec able to put a limit on surprises? There are two types of surprises in the world. Both of them shocking people, but some of the surprises bring along the joyful and happiness, and some of them only bring people sadness or stresses. 

Rainy night. Magnus’s apartment, in the living room.  
Magnus was half-lying down on the three-seaters sofa while Alec was sitting beside him on the floor. 

“So… Will you accept the arranged marriage?” Magnus asked in a calm tone after Alec told him about the marriage arrangement which planned by Maryse and Lydia’s family.

Alec remained in silent, not sure what to say. Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers to refill his empty cocktail glass again, the fourth time during their conversation.

“Alexander, please try to talk something, anything. I’m getting confused because I can’t read your mind. At least, tell me what in your mind now, or what your plan to do in the next step.” Said Magnus with a tired voice.

“I’m sorry.” Alec bowed his head.

“This is not your fault.” Magnus sighed again.

After a short moment of silence, Alec looked at Magnus. “What if I got no choice, but have to get married to Lydia… What will you do?”

“I thought I am the one who asked you the question.” Magnus took a sip of cocktail, he looked so calm, but his heart was in the struggle. He tried to find an answer for Alec, keep thinking himself about what will he do if Alec really planned to get married to Lydia. 

“I am lost, Magnus. And I hope you can show me a way to solve this question.” Alec bowed his head again. He seems losing all the strength and energy. He just sitting on the floor and pulled his legs to chest, hoping that he can get warmer as his heart and his body were getting cold. 

“What do you expected me to answer you?” Magnus asked in a curious tone.

Alec suddenly giggled like Magnus was just telling a joke. Magnus looked confused and wondering why Alec’s reaction was so weird. 

“Are you okay? You are not crazy, aren’t you?” Magnus leaned closer to Alec. 

Alec looked up and fix his eyes on Magnus. “You know what…I just realized that we don’t even have a proper date in our relationship.”

“Oh, yeah. So…? What then?” Magnus asked in a playful tone. “Don’t tell me that you want to date with me now.”

“Can’t I?” Alec asked back in a challenging mood. 

Magnus shrugged. “Why not?” He smiled and put his cocktail on the side-table beside the sofa. 

Alec looked happy and stand up his feet. “Then, where should we go?”

Magnus observed Alec’s face carefully. “Are you sure you are in a good mood and wanted to date with me?”

Alec nodded his head slightly. “Yes.” He answered softly, even though his tired crying eyes were swollen and red.

Magnus got up his feet too and caressing Alec’s cheek to comfort him.  
“I think we should go to some places that no one can find us.” 

“A secret place?”

“Yeah, a sweet escape. This is what we need the most right now.” Magnus holding Alec with one hand gently and he was snapping his fingers to open a colorful magic portal.

“Come with me!” Magnus smiled and then bring Alec passing through the portal with him. 

One moment later, the room was back to silent again and the magic portal light disappeared. 

——————

New York Shadowhunter Institute.   
Lydia was reading the reports while Alec knocking her office door. 

“Hi, Lydia.”

“Oh, hi.” Lydia looked up at Alec with a shy smile face. She was looking around her office, feeling uncomfortable when noticed that they were all alone. This is the first time they stay together without a third party after their arranged marriage announced officially by Maryse to the others in institute yesterday night. 

“Sorry for disturbing you, but may I talk to you for a while?” Alec asked in hesitation.

“Yeah, of course.” Lydia put aside her works.

Alec closed the door and walking to Lydia, who was now standing beside the office table. 

“I’m sorry that I was not around yesterday when my mother made our… marriage announcement.” Alec sent an apologetic look to Lydia.

Lydia shrugged and accepted Alec’s apologize in a very cool manner.   
“Don’t worry about that, it’s not a big deal.”

“I’m actually not knowing that my mum would make the notice such in a rush. Or else, I will be there to …” stop her. 

Alec added the full sentence in his bottom heart, but never say it out. 

“Alec, it is okay. I am cool with that, so no need to worry too much. Actually, my situation is quite similar to yours, I also not knowing that Maryse will make our marriage announcement that soon until I received my parents’ call from Idris yesterday night.” Lydia said.

“Oh…” Alec sighed and became speechless at this moment now. 

After a long awkward moment, Lydia broke the silence with a fake cheerful tone.  
“So, how… What do you feel when you knew about our arranged marriage from your parents?”

“Totally in shocked and speechless,” Alec replied very fast without thinking at all.

“I understood your feeling. I was almost the same.” Lydia sighed softly and bowed her head to hide her emotional face expression.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said.

“Don’t apologize to me, Alec. Because I feel sorry to you too. But, this is our responsibility after all.” Lydia turned her head to another side, it seems she was thinking something else in her mind. She looked sad and tired. 

“Are you okay?” Alec showed his concern quickly. He sensed something from Lydia, something that unknown but in very strong emotion.

“I’m good.” Lydia turned back her head and looking at Alec, there was a big smile on her face, which obviously was the fake one.

Alec sighed and said in a sarcastic tone. “Looked like I am not the one who felt tired on this arranged marriage.”

Lydia can’t help herself but laugh at Alec’s comment.  
“Do you have any girlfriend?” Lydia asked suddenly, which made Alec stunned at there in a blank mind.

“It is okay, Alec. I can totally accept your answer, but please be honest to me. I hope I can know my husband-to-be better before we both walking into the wedding hall.” Lydia said.

“No. I don’t have any girlfriend. This was never happened in past, and it won’t happen in the future either.” Alec replied in a surly tone.

Lydia nodded her head slightly, her face looked quite surprised on Alec’s words. 

Alec was hesitating and struggling to tell Lydia whole the truth, about his real sexuality and the existence of Magnus. Meanwhile, Lydia was telling her own stories to Alec.

“Alec, I was dating with someone else before I get noticed about our arranged marriage. There was something really bad happened, and it changed my life forever. In fact, I was in love with a guy, he was my… fiancé. But then, he got killed in a mission, and that day was the worst day of my life. I lost him forever, my love, my world… It’s all in vain in just one day. I’m a mess.”

“I’m so sorry to hear about this. Are you… alright?” Alec was gazing at Lydia with his wide shocked eyes.

“It’s okay, please don’t send me pity or sympathy glance. Alec, I’m fine. This… This happened in a long time ago, an old love story, however…I must admit this is still hurting me when I telling anyone about my past, until now.” Lydia looked agitated but she tried so hard to hide her true feeling and emotions. She tried to act like she was strong and unbreakable, but Alec saw through her disguise easily. Lydia looked like she almost crying, which made Alec felt sad for her too.

“Lydia… I am sorry for your loss.” Alec sighed and walked closer to Lydia, then lending her a shoulder to cry on. Alec was patting Lydia on her back and tried to comfort her in a soft voice. “You will be okay. Everything shall pass.”

Finally, Lydia was letting her guard down and sobbing in Alec’s warm arms. 

“I am still loving him, Alec,” Lydia said in a broken tone.

“I know,” Alec replied.

“I know I need to let him go. But it is hurt. It’s hurt so much. I’m sorry that telling you about this, but even we got married, I don’t think I can forget him.”

“I know. I know it is hard to lose someone.” Alec said. 

Lydia leaned her head on Alec’s chest and nodded slightly.

Alec can’t even imagine at all, what if he was losing Magnus forever one day, like Lydia losing her beloved? At this moment, Alec felt relieved that Magnus is a Warlock, who own an eternity life, which also means that Alec won’t be losing him easily. Not until the death can do them apart. But, is that true? What if Alec did not stop the arranged marriage with Lydia in time, this also means that he might be losing Magnus forever, doesn’t it?

“Lydia, I think we should cancel this ridiculous arranged marriage. There is something about me, about my untold secret that I need to let you know too.”

“What is it?” Lydia looked confused.

Alec took a deep breath. “I don’t have any girlfriend, and this is all true. But this doesn’t mean that I’m not dating with someone else.”

“What’s your mean…?” Lydia was wiping away her tears by her hands, then she frowned and keep guessing in her mind. “Is that a hint about you are a…” Lydia scowled at Alec when she seems almost get closer to the final answer.

“You are a smart girl like what my mother told me.” Alec didn’t answer Lydia’s unfinished question. He nodded his head and gazing at Lydia with an apologetic and embarrassed look. “I’m sorry.”

Lydia was covering her mouth with a terrified and shocked look. “Then…How come you… I mean, how come you agreed on our arranged marriage?”

“I never agree on this!” Alec protested. “I have someone I love and that one, I really do not wish to let him go. He is everything to me, Lydia. That’s why I need your understanding on this, I really hope that you and I, we can stop this arranged marriage before it’s too late!”

“Then, you should tell your parents the truth! I mean… About your real sexuality and your hidden lover… Your parents… For the Angels’ sake, Alec, they don’t even know their son is in love with a guy!”

“I’m sorry, Lydia. But I can’t, I just can’t tell them about this. You know my parents too, don’t you know that? Both of my strict parents enforced the rules and expected me to obey them. It is very clear that they won’t listen to me!” Alec replied desperately.

“Oh, Alec… But you can’t just remain silent and hide this truth as a secret!” Lydia gave Alec an unbelievable look. After sighed heavily, Lydia asked in a curious tone. “So… May I know who is your secret lover…?”

Alec avoided eye-contact with Lydia, he was biting his lower lip and looked uncomfortable. He was not ready yet. Magnus is someone that he wanted to protect. He won’t tell anyone unless he can hundred percent sure about that Magnus is safe while being with him. 

“Can you help me to keep this secret? The secret of I am in love with a guy…” Alec asked.

Lydia sighed but not asking for the answer right now. She imagined that Alec must be in a very tension feeling now. “I promised that I won’t tell anyone else about our conversation today. But, seriously, if you want to cancel this wedding, you better do it yourself. Alec, I don’t have the rights to do so. My parents certainly will ask me the reason. And, I'm not prepared to tell them a lie or tell the truth about your sexuality… I hope you understand that.”

Alec sighed too. “You are right.”

Lydia saw Alec’s disappointed look, she truly felt sympathy for him. As a shadowhunter, Lydia can understand Alec’s concerns and struggles well.

“We both have own responsibility to take. It’s not just about the glory or reputation of the family name. Alec, it’s all about the cost of the crown. And you know this well.”

Alec smiled sadly. “Lydia, you are good and you deserve better.”

“You too, Alec,” Lydia said, then she was leaning closer to give Alec a warm hug. She was comforting Alec’s broken heart, like what Alec do for her just now.

The atmosphere in the room is quite calm until the office door was knocked and opened in all sudden. Both of Alec and Lydia turned their head to the open door. 

“Magnus…?” Alec gasped.

Magnus stunned at there from the first sight when he noticed Alec and Lydia were hugging each other tightly. 

“Oops, my bad. I’m sorry, looked like I came in at very bad timing.” Magnus faked a wide smile, and raise up his right hand, there’s a yellow paper file on his hand. 

“Sorry for disturbed your passionate hug.” Magnus walked few steps ahead, then he passed the paper file to Lydia. 

“This is the report of my conclusion and comments about Joycelyn’s health status, which you asked from me this morning. In short, I think I have a good way to wake her up, but I need assistance from one of my old friends, Ragnor Fell. That fellow, the former High Warlock of London, also is the one who made sleeping beauty potion for Joycelyn.” Magnus said in a serious tone, however, he can’t control himself but keep staring at Alec with an uncomfortable manner. There was something burning in Magnus’s heart, but he tried to repress his feeling.

Lydia seemed very excited about Magnus’s feedback. “That’s good news! Thank you for your help, Magnus. So, when you plan to look for that Ragnor Fell?” 

“Of course, as soon as possible. Don’t worry about that, I will take care of it since I already received your prior payment. I must say that you may be young, but I love your working style. Quite bold and efficient.”

“You are most welcome. Magnus, I heard a lot of stories about you from my family. Henry Branwell was my ancestor, I’m not sure whether you still remember him or not. But he was the one who helped create portals within institutes along with you! I feel so glad to meet you personally!” Lydia bowed her head slightly when talking to Magnus.

Magnus grinned. “It’s weird enough that young generation like you heard about this real story of history. Because I am very sure that the Clave lazy enough to record these histories into shadowhunter academy tutorial or your history book.”

Lydia gave Magnus an embarrassed look. “I’m sorry about that, but I am really happy to meet you.”

“Me too. Good to know you, Lydia.” Magnus turned his head to Alec. “Well… I think you guys can continue your hug. Don’t worry, I am leaving now.

“Magnus, wait! You must be misunderstood. It’s…not what you think. Lydia and I are not that kind of relationship! You should know that!” Alec tried to explain more, but Magnus stopped him.

“I don’t know what happened here, and I don’t know what’s going on. But I am pretty sure what I have seen. Alec, it is okay. No need to make any explanation, I believe that you are making the right choice. Best wishes to you and your lovely wife-to-be!” After that, Magnus gave Lydia an awkward smile, then turned his back and ready to leave. 

“Magnus, you can’t do that to me!” Alec kept a tight hold on Magnus’s arm. “I thought we have proper talk yesterday night! You said that you won’t leave me, you promised that you will stay by my side and bring me to the right path, doesn’t it?”

“What…?!” Lydia was barely breathing now. She wondered what had she just heard. Did Alec and Magnus is one pair? So, Magnus is the guy who dating with Alec? Magnus is Alec’s secret lover?! 

Magnus sighed. “It seemed everything had changed. Lydia is a good girl, you should cherish her since you already made up your decision to sacrifice for your family’s honor and glory.”

“This is not you think!” Alec then staring at Lydia and said eagerly. “Lydia, please help me! He was totally misunderstood. Explain to him, Lydia! Please say something to correct him! He was having the wrong idea about us!”

“I… I…Uh…Oh gosh…” Lydia slamming her face gently with the paper file on her hands. She felt a slight headaches attacked her all of a sudden. 

“Lydia!” Alec was almost shouting now. 

Magnus gazing at Alec with an uneasy heart, however, Lydia’s unusual reaction also catching Magnus’s mind. “Am I wrong about you…?” Magnus looked confused.

“I can’t believe you pushed me to Lydia! Of course, you are wrong, Magnus! Haven’t I made it obvious or made it clear enough? You are the only one I care about, my love!” Alec pulled Magnus into his arms in a quick move.

Lydia stared at Alec and Magnus until she heard few similar gasping and short laughing sound came from the door. “Oh, no…” Lydia posed with a half-open mouth.

“Alexander…” Magnus gasped for breathes when he noticed that there are few peoples standing in front of the open door. 

Alec felt a sudden cold feeling attacked him from the backside. He let Magnus go softly, turned his back slowly and looking at the door. When he noticed that his mother, Maryse and his younger siblings, Jace and Isabelle were the persons who appeared and standing in front of the door, Alec sensed the panic and anxiety feeling attacked him fiercely. 

“ALEC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Maryse asked after she woke up from the instant shocked. 

“Oh, Alec…” Jace shook his head. “This is really bad timing, to tell the truth.”

“What did you said?” Maryse sent a dead glare to Jace. 

“Nothing!” Jace stepped backward, then he pushed Isabelle to stand between him and their angry mother. 

Isabelle sighed heavily but say nothing on this situation. She gave her best wishes to Alec in her bottom heart. 

‘This is the worst situation ever.’ Magnus sighed too. He sent a sympathy look to Alec. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked Alec.

Alec answered. “No.”

“ALEC, I NEED AN ANSWER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT HAD HAPPENED? WHAT RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU AND THIS WARLOCK?” Maryse shouted it out loud with an angry look. 

“Mum! Keep voice down, other people might hear you.” Isabelle reminded in a soft voice. 

Maryse took a few deep breaths, she was clenching her fist and her whole body was shaking due to agitation and anger.

“I’m sorry… But I think… I should probably leave now.” Magnus really hates this kind of awkward moments. This kind of awful feeling was killing him inside.

“I’ll go with you,” Alec said and he was gripping Magnus’s left hand tightly in front of everyone.

“Alec, you should let me go,” Magnus replied softly with gritting teeth as he tried to break Alec’s grips but failed due to Alec refuses to let him go. There was a slight pain from the hand part where gripped by Alec, but still in bearable range.

“Alec Lightwood, don’t you hear him! Let the warlock go, NOW!” Maryse was going insane now.

“Alec,” Lydia observed Maryse’s face expression carefully, then she sighed and encouraged Alec in a low soft voice. “Maybe this is your chance, Alec. You should make it clear to everyone… You deserve to be happy, choose your future path wisely.”

“Yeah, you are right, Lydia.” Alec nodded his head, then he was looking at Maryse with a fearless look. There’s nothing to hold him back anymore, this will be his only and last chance to come out to his mother.

“Alec, you should calm down first. Don’t do anything reckless, you may be regret.” Magnus tried to break from Alec’s grips again, but Alec just doesn’t want to let him go. 

“I know exactly what I am doing now. Don’t worry, Magnus. Lydia is right, I should choose my future path wisely.” Alec took a deep breath, he was gazing at Maryse. “Mum, I’m sorry because I can’t get married to Lydia. I bet you noticed too, Magnus and I… we are being together.”

“Alec… This is not possible to happen! No… This is crazy!” Maryse covered her mouth with her shaking hands. “NO!”

“Magnus is my boyfriend. We may just start our love relationship not so long ago, but I’m in love with him. I love him and I want to be with him. Start onwards, I won’t hide our secret relationship anymore.” Alec turned his head to Magnus, he looking into Magnus’s red teary eyes with a serious, full of affection look. 

“Mum, I want you to know… The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, he’s my man.” Once the last word of sentence slipped out from Alec’s mouth, he leaned closer and kissing Magnus slowly.

“Wow~ Good job, Alec!” Jace almost applause for Alec.

“You finally did it! Well done, big brother.” Isabelle smiled proudly while watching the couple kissing scene.

Maryse seemed still in shocked. She lost her words, stunned at there in a blank mind. On the other hand, Lydia looked happy for Magnus and Alec too. She gave Alec and Magnus her best wishes silently in her heart. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus said once his lips apart with Alec’s lips.

“I love you,” Alec whispered to Magnus.

 

[To Be Continued]


	23. The Mortal Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mum, I want you to know… The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, he’s my man.” Once the last word of sentence slipped out from Alec’s mouth, he leaned closer and kissing Magnus slowly.
> 
> “Wow~ Good job, Alec!” Jace almost applause for Alec.
> 
> “You finally did it! Well done, big brother.” Isabelle smiled proudly while watching the couple kissing scene.
> 
> Maryse seemed still in shocked. She lost her words, stunned at there in a blank mind. On the other hand, Lydia looked happy for Magnus and Alec too. She gave Alec and Magnus her best wishes silently in her heart.
> 
> “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus said once his lips apart with Alec’s lips.
> 
> “I love you,” Alec whispered to Magnus.

After coming out of the closet, Alec looked lively and happier than ever. His arranged marriage with Lydia had been canceled successfully. In fact, all the credits go to Alec and Lydia, instead of Maryse. Because of Maryse be keen on face-saving, she refused to admit the truth of his son loves a guy. However, Lydia played an important role in the whole cancellation process, because she believed that Alec deserved a better life. She might already lose her beloved, but she hoped that Alec can live a good life with Magnus. Everyone deserved a chance to love and to be loved. 

There are many different versions of rumors that why Alec and Lydia’s arranged marriage had been announced and canceled in such a rush. But this time, Alec was not afraid to admit the truth and explain to other people. When anyone asked him about this question, he was directly explaining in simple sentences to them. No hide, no run, just the truth.

“I am in love with Magnus Bane, that’s why I can’t get married to Lydia. Lydia deserves someone better than me.” Once Alec decided to tell the truth, he felt relief and relaxed. 

Everything was back to normal now, Alec finally can focus on his Shadowhunter duty.

In the last two days, Alec was busy to handle the messes of the arranged marriage cancellation together with Lydia. At the same time, Magnus was busy to provide his kind assistance for Alec’s younger siblings and Clary, to find his long-time old friend, Ragnor Fell and the potion for Joycelyn.

When Alec received the latest news from Jace about they already got the potion for waking up Joycelyn, he really felt happy for them. But after that, Jace told Alec another bad news. 

“Alec, you should better go and accompany Magnus. I think he needs you at this sad moment.” Jace said.

“What’s wrong? Anything bad happened?” Alec started feeling worries. 

“Magnus’s friend, that Ragnor Fell has died from a demon attack.”

“What…? But how did that happen? I thought he was also one of the most powerful warlocks?”

“Haiz… Long stories.” Jace sighed. “The most important thing is Magnus might need you. He asked us to go back Institute first, he is now all alone at Ragnor’s apartment. Magnus said he needs some private time to mourn his old friend, but he is so broken and devasted.”

“You guys take care of Joycelyn, I’ll be right back.” Alec made up his decision quickly.

“Wait, Alec! You don’t even know where is Magnus!”

“I can wait at his home!” Alec shouted and ran away.

——————

When Alec arrived at Magnus’s apartment, Magnus was not coming home yet. Alec then tried to contact Magnus by phone, but all the phone calls were redirected into a voice mailbox. Alec sat down on the staircase in front of the door, waiting impatiently. He kept checking the phone and pay high attention to any sound surround him. 

Finally, there’s a call from Magnus not so long after that.

“Alexander.” Magnus’s voice was sounded tiredly and hoarsely.

“Hey, Magnus. Where are you now?”

“I've just arrived home.”

“Open the door for me.” Alec ran quickly to the entrance door. 

“What…?” Magnus confused.

“I’m here, standing at the outside of your apartment now,” Alec said.

Magnus looked surprised, he faster walked to the door and opened it. 

“Alexander, why you…” Magnus’s unfinished sentence stopped by Alec’s warm tight hug.

Both of them remained in silence for a long while. 

Then, Alec broke the silence. “I’m sorry about your friend, your loss.”

“You knew it.” Magnus sighed heavily.

“Jace told me,” Alec answered and let go Magnus gently. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Magnus replied with a soft tired smile. 

Alec nodded his head.

“How’s Joycelyn? Did she wake up already?” Magnus asked. 

“I don’t know.” Alec measured Magnus with his eyes from head to toe. Who cared about Joycelyn? Alec’s only concern is his boyfriend. “Don’t worry about Joycelyn. Magnus, you looked very tired, you should take a rest.”

Magnus nodded slightly, then he admitted. “I feel awful. I hate this kind of feeling.”

“Magnus.”

“Alexander, he is one of my old friends. I knew him a long time ago, he is quite a special friend to me. I never thought he would die… We are the warlock, we should be the immortal one.”

Alec didn’t say anything more when he noticed that Magnus was crying again. Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and hugged him tightly. 

“I miss the way how I fought and argued with him. I miss everything about him.” Magnus was sobbing. 

Alec patted Magnus’s back gently to comfort him. “I know, I know.”

Alec doesn’t know what to say, but he felt the need to stay by Magnus’s side. Magnus needs him. Alec hoped Magnus will feel better with him by his side.

Maybe, immortal or mortal life, both not the problem. When death decided to take someone’s life, we will never have enough power or rights to question it. Die or not, it all depends on the death. What we can do is decide what to do with our lives, when we are still breathing. 

Time flies, indeed.  
Live the life, because we are survivors. 

——————

A peaceful silent night. Magnus’s apartment.  
Alec and Magnus were standing on the balcony. 

Alec back hugged Magnus softly and smell Magnus’s nature scent. 

“Hey, are you not going back to Institute today? The time is late, you should back home.” Magnus said in a soft tone.

“No. I won’t be leaving, not until I make sure you are fine.”

“Alexander, I am fine.”

“Lying! I know you are not fine at all. Magnus, you just lost a long-time friend. I know it’s must be hurt.”

“Yes, I am sad and hurt. But these do not change anything, Ragnor will never back to life anymore. Alexander, I had been through so many miserable experiences, some of them even worse than this. l know how to handle it, so… you no need to worry about me.” 

Alec sighed. “Well, but still, I want to stay at here. Can’t I?”

“You want to stay? Seriously, you’re not afraid of your mother anymore? Maryse looked very fierce and scary.” Magnus said.

Alec chuckled. “She is my mother after all. Although she is angry with me, at least she won’t eat me.”

Magnus was laughing at Alec’s explanation. “Then, I wish good luck to you, hope she won’t eat you after this.”

“Trust me, there is nothing can worse than coming out to her. Now, I am fearless.”

“Is this a joke?” Magnus laughed softly.

After a short laughing moment, Alec opened his mouth again.  
“My father who is in Idris know about our relationship too. It seemed my mother already told him.”

“So… How he reacted on this?” Magnus asked carefully. 

“Shocked, of course. But he did not contact me yet. I will let you know soon if any updates later.” When noticed that Magnus’s worried face, Alec asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just… What’s happened lately, it’s all like a dream to me.” Magnus replied. 

“But it’s all real.” Alec rested his head on Magnus’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know.” Magnus turned his head to Alec, then pressed a tender kiss on Alec’s cheek.

Alec smiled. Then, Alec took out his silent vibrating phone, which put in his trouser pocket. There is a new message from Jace. 

“Jace informed us that Joycelyn already woke up, he said thank you for your help. And, Lydia planned to send The Mortal Cup back to Idris.”

“The Mortal Cup…” Magnus murmured. “The Angel’s Cup, precious and powerful.”

“Yep. Hope that everything will be fine after its return to the Clave. The Cup should always under good protection and never fall into any bad guys’ hands.”

“Right.” Magnus sighed. “That Cup will be causing disasters if misused by any villain. It’s not only can create Angel Raziel’s bloodline to increase the amount of Nephilim, but it also can summon and command the demons.”

Alec nodded his head silently. 

Magnus was gazing at the city night view scene from the balcony, the night is peaceful and quiet. However, there are some other emotions stirring in Magnus’s heart. 

“Alexander, I feel not so good.”

“What?”

“There’s a bad feeling inside my heart, I usually call it as my sixth sense. It seems something bad will happened soon.” Magnus leaned his back against Alec’s chest. 

“Don’t think too much, maybe you are just tired.”

“I hope so. But this kind of feeling is so true.” Magnus sighed sadly again. 

Alec increased the strength of his arms, to hug Magnus tighter.  
“No matter what happened, we will get through this together.”

——————

Joycelyn was finally waking up after she drank the potion which made by Ragnor Fell. Clary felt thankful about this, however, after the overwhelming of happy and grateful feeling, Clary began realized that her mother was nothing much different with Lightwood siblings’ overbearing mother.

“Clary, you need to listen to me. The Mortal Cup, we can’t give it to the Clave.” Joycelyn told Clary when both of them be alone in the room.

“Mum, we’ve got no choice. Furthermore, that cup actually was you and Valentine stolen it from the Clave at first. Now, we should return it to the Clave.” Clary explained. “You no need worry about this, the representative person from Clave, Lydia is a trustworthy person. I believe in her. She promised that she will take good care of it.”

“No, you don’t understand. The Mortal Cup is a very strong and powerful weapon. We can’t let it fall into Valentine’s hands, not in The Clave’s hand either. Trust me, both of them won’t use it for good intention. And, the most important issue is that we don’t know whom to trust! How do we know there are exactly how many Circle members are working for Valentine and be the secret spy in the Clave?”

“Then, what’s your brilliant plan? Don’t tell me you want to keep it yourself. Mum, you know clearly that we are not strong enough to protect The Mortal Cup. Like what you said, the cup is too powerful! We can’t handle it ourselves.” Clary sighed and tried to convince Joycelyn. 

“Mum, you have no idea what I’ve been through during your unconscious sleeping period. I was lost and be frightened of everything in Shadow world. There are Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Simon helped me to find back my way. I trust them, they are my precious friends and teammates. Jace and Lightwoods siblings trust Lydia, so do I. I have faith in Lydia, she won’t turn her back on us.”

Joycelyn observed her daughter carefully. “You’ve grown up a lot.”

“Needless to say. Mum, I am a Shadowhunter now.” Clary showed Joycelyn her runes marked arms.

“Yeah.” Joycelyn was ducking her sight from Clary. “I’m sorry that I do not tell you the truth. I was tried so hard to protect you from these… I hope you can understand.”

“Mum, I know.” Clary nodded her head slightly and holding Joycelyn’s hands gently. “Like what you have seen, I’m not that innocent little girl, Clary anymore. I have my own judgment, I got skills to protect myself. No matter what happened in the future, I will live my real life and fight it as a fearless Shadowhunter.”

“Oh, Clary…” Joycelyn stroked Clary’s red hair. 

“Try to believe me, okay? The Mortal Cup, it’s time to let it back to its own home. It never belongs to us, and that is not our responsibility to protect it alone. We should do it together with other Shadowhunters because that Mortal Cup belongs to every Shadowhunter. Protect the cup from any harm and any bad guys with bad intentions, these are all Shadowhunters’ responsibilities. ”

“Fine.” Joycelyn finally nodded her head as agreement. 

“Thank you, mum.” Clary sighed of relief.

“By the way, what’s going on between you and that young man, Jace?” Joycelyn asked in a curious tone.

“Well, uh… We are friends.” Clary smiled awkwardly. 

“Friends…?” Joycelyn asked suspiciously. 

“Yes, him and I… We are nothing but friends.” 

“It’s weird. Are you sure that you guys just be normal friends?”

Clary was licking her lips, then added. “Okay, I admit that he is hot and cool! I have some special good feelings towards him.”

“I see.” Joycelyn smiled softly. “Then, what about him? Did he like you too? Because I feel him is that kind of playboy, who not really suitable for you, my dear.”

“Maybe? I don’t know.” Clary sighed. “Let nature take its course. I believe if he is the right guy for me, then we will be together in one day, just like Alec and Magnus. They are such a sweet couple…”

“It’s quite a surprise to me that I woke up and found Magnus was dating with that young boy Alec.” Joycelyn shook her head. “Magnus is always a complicated person, no one can catch his real minds.”

“Well, it seemed Alec is the one who can catch both Magnus’s real minds and heart.” Clary teased. 

Sometimes, we just need the right person to come into our life. Then, they will explore our true-self and make impossible to possible. Life is full of surprises, after all. 

“I hope that I can meet my Mr. Right soon,” Clary said.

“Surely you can, my precious daughter.” Joycelyn hugged Clary. “It’s good that I can hug you again.” 

“Me too. I miss you badly, mum. Please don’t leave me anymore.” Clary felt the warmth surrounded her, and thanked the Angels who made her wishes come true. Finally, the reunion with her mother again. 

Of course, there are a lot of people that Clary wants to thank them. Because they always stay by her side to encourage her to keep going, especially her childhood inseparable best friend, Simon Lewis. 

“I wonder where and how is Simon now? I should probably go to check on him to make sure everything is all right. He was leaving Institute last week since we got the notice that Jace’s adoptive mother, Maryse was coming here.”

“Simon knew about the things of Shadow World?” Joycelyn looked shocked.

“Yeah. Mum, Simon and I don’t have any secret, you should know that. You were missing, then I was totally lost and in a mess. I need him. I can’t keep him in the dark, so what I can do is open up to him without hiding anything.”

“But, this is too dangerous to him. Clary, you should know that Mundanes are not allowed to get involved in Shadow world, there’s must be a strong reason. If Simon is really your best friend, then you should keep away from him start onwards. You shouldn’t risk his life.”

“Mum, Simon is my best friend! We are inseparable! Even though I am Shadowhunter now, but there are not much changes between him and I. I won’t give up on him, never. He won’t either.” Clary insisted on her decision. 

“Clary, you will be regret one day, if you're not listening to me.” Joycelyn sighed heavily.

 

[To Be Continued]


	24. The pandemonium pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simon knew about the things of Shadow World?” Joycelyn looked shocked.
> 
> “Yeah. Mum, Simon and I don’t have any secret, you should know that. You were missing, then I was totally lost and in a mess. I need him. I can’t keep him in the dark, so what I can do is open up to him without hiding anything.”
> 
> “But, this is too dangerous to him. Clary, you should know that Mundanes are not allowed to get involved in Shadow world, there’s must be a strong reason. If Simon is really your best friend, then you should keep away from him start onwards. You shouldn’t risk his life.”
> 
> “Mum, Simon is my best friend! We are inseparable! Even though I am Shadowhunter now, but there are not much changes between him and I. I won’t give up on him, never. He won’t either.” Clary insisted on her decision. 
> 
> “Clary, you will be regret one day, if you're not listening to me.” Joycelyn sighed heavily.

The pandemonium pub. The crazy party never end. 

Alec sat at the bar, feeling insecure when Magnus was not around him. About 15 minutes ago, Magnus was excused himself to solve some warlock businesses. This made Alec almost go insane because he really doesn't like the feeling of being alone in a pub full of the downworlders. 

Almost every downworlder measured Alec with their burning eyes, their judging sight made Alec felt uncomfortable. Alec starting to feel regret that he agreed to follow Magnus coming to this pub. Actually, Alec preferred to stay at Magnus’s loft and spend their private time to have a wonderful first date. However, it seemed they always have a different kind of interruption when they planned to get some quiet private moment together. Maybe their love journey was destined won’t be that easier and smooth, Alec thought, after Magnus received an urgent call and brought him to this pub. 

To be honest, the dating mood had been ruined and down a little bit. Now, Alec just hoping that Magnus is able to settle his matter quickly and return to his side as soon as possible. Alec bit his lips with an uneasy heart, he lowered his head and stared at the beer glass, tried his best to ignore the others' unfriendly look. Alec sensed it clear that no one in this pandemonium pub welcomes his presence, except Magnus who invited and brought him here.

After released a heavy sigh, Alec staring at Magnus, tried his best to keep his eyes on the glitter shinning warlock, who walking through the dancefloor with dazzling moves. So that he can temporarily forget the others’ sight and focused on his handsome warlock boyfriend, who also is the owner of this pandemonium pub.

A slight smile appeared on Alec's lips when he noticed Magnus looking back at him with a soft sweet smile. Magnus blinked his eyes naughtily and make his gorgeous moves towards Alec. 

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry for leaving you alone here." Magnus said. 

"It's okay. So... What going on? Is everything fine now?" Alex asked with a light tone. He felt more relaxed after Magnus back to his side.

Magnus smirked, can’t help himself but thought of the previous scenes that those troublemakers had been blacklisted and chased away from here, they also had been warned by Magnus who is the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the owner of this pub that they can’t ever step into the pandemonium pub anymore in their whole lifetime. Magnus really hates the unnecessary chaos and dramas, of course, the stupid fights also included. This pub was opened for people to get relax, have fun and for entertainment purpose, but not opened for people to create troubles. 

"Don’t worry, just a few of the warlocks trying to make a scene after getting drunk. However, the problem had been solved nicely with my excellent social PR skills." Magnus answered proudly, this made Alec laughing gently.

"Yes, I guess so. You are always amazing. I know you're capable to handle everything." Alec said in an honest tone.

Magnus shrugged and corrected Alec softly. "Well, thanks for the compliment. But actually, I'm not really good at everything."

Alec raised his eyebrow, feeling confused indeed. Magnus laughed and made further explanation without hesitation. 

"It's always YOU, Alexander." Magnus took a sip of tasty cocktails and continued. "You looked like a maze to me. With a long life experience before you, I normally can sense something from everyone I saw and met. Even I can't see through everybody, but at least I can feel something. Like the person is good or bad, being kind or such a scumbag. And, I can know if the person has any dirty secret..."

"...Oh...?" Alec frowned. He wondered why Magnus said these to him. Despite the confusion, Alec was curious indeed for something else. Then, Alec asked carefully. “Magnus, is that because you can read people’s mind?”

“Nope. I just can sense it through someone’s behavior and face expression. Whatever, my point is...I can't see through you, Alec. You are like a secretive person to me. Full of mystery and purely innocent." Magnus looked amazed, his voice tone was lively. 

"...Is this a good thing? I bet..." Alec creased his brow.

"Haha." Magnus laughed carefreely. "You are so cute."

"Cute?" Alec released a sigh. "I wonder how this sounds like an insult to me."

"Insult? How come this sincere kind word becomes an insult to you?" Magnus hard to believe it. 

"I am a shadowhunter. I kill the demon and really good at my work. I don't think the word 'cute' suitable to describe me." Alec said when bowed his head and staring blankly at his drinks. 

"You are truly adorable. The most cutest shadowhunter that I ever saw." Magnus commented with a happy smile. He felt excited to have such a cutie boyfriend.

Alec frowned at Magnus's comments about him. 

"Hey, don't look so pouting, Alexander. I like the way you are." Magnus smiled kindly. 

Alec sighed again. 

"You are truly wonderful to me," Magnus added.

Alec felt confused. "I doubt that."

"I am sincere. Alec, you are so rare and too good for me." Magnus chuckled, then he holding Alec's hand. "May I have the honor to invite you to dance since this is our official first date?"

"...Uh...What?" Alec looked nervous and stuttered his words. "But…I...I don't know how to dance." 

"Alec, there’s nothing to worry about. Come and follow me, I am ready to teach you how to dance." Magnus smirked and winked at Alec, then he held Alec’s hands and led Alec to the crowded dancefloor.

“No… No. Magnus, trust me, that’s really not a good idea for me to go there…. Magnus!” Noticed that the other downworlders around them sent Alec offended glare, Alec gasped and stopped Magnus quickly by pulling Magnus’s arms. 

“Magnus, please listen to me… I think dancing probably not a suitable choice for us.” Alec said desperately.

“What? But why?” Magnus frowned. “Alexander, are you okay? Why are you look so panic?” 

“Uh… I just… I just think of…” Alec avoided Magnus’s confused eyes and looked away. He tried so hard to think the suitable excuse to reply Magnus’s question.

“I’m sorry but I just…I just… don't want to dance with you.” Alec gripped Magnus’s arms tightly, quickened breathing and feeling suffocated because he realized that he’s never good at telling lies. 

Magnus finally noticed that his boyfriend was suffering from anxiety, but why?  
This doesn’t make sense at all, right? 

“Alexander, if you really don’t want to dance with me, we can actually continue to sit at the bar and have some little chat. But… Why I have such feeling that it seems you are actually don’t mind to dance with me, however, you are feeling under stress because of any other reasons that I’m totally no idea what’s all about.”

After a short while under Magnus’s suspicious look, Alec finally chose to speak the truth. 

“Magnus, they must hate me for being here… Actually, I’m feeling almost the same. I think it’s better for me to leave here. What do you think if we going to somewhere else and start our real first date…?” Alec gazing around the crowd surrounding them with a defend look.

Magnus followed Alec’s sight and noticed that most of the downworlders fixed their eyes on Alec. After that, Magnus creased his brows and looked unhappy once he found the answer to why his Alexander getting anxiety. 

“Alexander.” Magnus then caressing Alec’s hand and smiled softly to encourage him. “I am the owner of this pub, and you are my boyfriend.”

“So…?” Alec wondered what’s the point that Magnus trying to say.

Magnus continued calmly. “Thus, you have absolute power and rights to chase those no manner guests away from this pub.”

“Huh…?” Alec stunned and before he ready to say something else, he noticed that his boyfriend Magnus already snapped his fingers and using his magic power to stop the music that played in the pub. 

“Magnus?” Alec looked confused. Magnus didn’t say anything but he gave Alec a warm smile to sooth his emotion. 

At this moment, without the music, the crowd in the pub gazing at each other blankly in confusion. Magnus not giving the guests any chance to make the noise, he whistled loudly with his fingers to get people’s attention. 

After that, Magnus shouted to the crowd with a faked polite smile in cold tone.  
“Hey, y’all. Sorry for the interruption. However, it seemed all the fun and the party has come to an end. Please take your belongings with you and leave this place immediately before I curse any one of you into a rat.” 

Alec widened his eyes and totally shocked. Meanwhile, the crowd looking at each other, feeling unbelievable at Magnus’s unusual reaction too.

“Magnus, are you trying to chase us out?” One of the warlocks yelled with an unpleasant voice. 

“Yes, I am.” Magnus hissed and spoked again loudly. “Let me make it clear a little bit more. The guy who standing beside me now, he is Alec Lightwood, obviously, he is also a shadowhunter from New York Institute.”

“Magnus, how come you brought Shadowhunter into this place?”

“Magnus Bane, this shadowhunter boy is our enemy! All the shadowhunters are good-for-nothing!”

Noticed that the crowd getting impatience and confronted back at Magnus, Alec was worried and pulled Magnus’s arm. “Magnus…”

“Let me handle this, okay?” Magnus smiled at Alec. Alec was in hesitation, however, his intuition telling him that he should listen to Magnus. Then, Alec nodded and stood aside, decided to have faith in Magnus. 

Magnus nodded slightly back at Alec too. His smile was warm and full of determination. 

“Magnus, you have to give us a proper explanation! Why are you be that close with a shadowhunter?” The crowd yelled again.

“Magnus Bane, as The High Warlock of Brooklyn, you should know better than anyone of us that the shadowhunters are devious and untrustworthy! I thought we are on the same side, doesn’t it? But how come you are now a friend with a shadowhunter?”

“SHUT UP NOW!” Magnus raised his right hand in the middle of the air, the blue magic lighting ball shinning in his hand, looked beautiful and dangerous at the same time. The downworlders crowd turned into silence immediately once they noticed Magnus’s angriness. 

“Glad that you all still recognized me as The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Now, listen carefully. Alec Lightwood is my boyfriend!” Magnus said and the crowd making noisy voices again.

“Magnus, please… I don’t want to be here. I get it, okay? I know that you want to protect me, but this way won’t be worked. Magnus, it’s okay, I’m thanking for your efforts to take care of me. But I’m fine. You really no need to fight with your friends and your people because of me…” Alec tried to convince Magnus. 

Magnus shook his head while listening to what Alec said. 

“Alec, you are everything to me. I care about you because you are my boyfriend. You deserve better treatment from them, they are not allowed to treat you badly!” Magnus insisted on his decision. Then, he looking back to the crowd.

“Y’all listen up! Alec is my boyfriend. Yes, I am dating a shadowhunter but so what? What’s a big deal? Alec is better than every one of you, he is being kind to downworlders! I saw that myself personally on how he treats our people. He saved downworlders’ lives and even willing to sacrifice himself to protect downworlders!” Magnus shouted out loud. 

The rest of the downworlders in the pub gazing at each other with a doubtful look. 

Suddenly, there’s another voice from the crowd said. “Magnus Bane is right. I saw this shadowhunter boy saving downworlders’ lives at Nightwish restaurant. That night when the crazy David attacked Nightwish and hurting our people, I saw this Shadowhunter boy stand in front of the downworlders to protect them. ”

After a while, another voice coming from the crowd. “Yes, I recognize this shadowhunter boy. He saved my life on that scary night. I can be the witness to prove this statement because I am one of the hostages locked by David in Nightwish restaurant.”

The crowd was making noise again, however, their emotions were getting under control. Alec gazed at the crowd and Magnus with a complicated feeling. Alec bit his lips and thought himself, there’s something from the warlocks’ changing reaction touched his heart somehow.

“See, I told ya. Alec is a totally different type of shadowhunter, he is kind to us.” Magnus hissed. “Now, listen carefully. Start onwards, I do not allow anyone to treat my boyfriend unfriendly, especially in this pub and any places of mine! Furthermore, special to those who owe me a favor and not yet clear your debts, you better being polite to my boyfriend. Or else, if anyone dares to bully or hurt my boyfriend… Once you turned me loose, even I have a good side, you will never see it!” With the last word dropped, the blue magic ball in Magnus’s hand flew to the wall directly and burned out one big hole, which made the crowd created an uproar again.

At the same time, Alec looking at Magnus’s side face and smiled happily.  
There’s no word able to describe Alec’s feeling right now. 

“So how? Would anyone want to against with me and leave this pub? Or anyone else wants to continue to enjoy the party?” Magnus asked. 

After a short moment, one of the guy as a representative person from the crowd replied Magnus. “Magnus, please accept our sincere apologies to you and your shadowhunter boyfriend, for our inappropriate insults and being no manner.”

Magnus looked happy and turned his face to Alec. “What do you say, Alexander?”

“Huh…? I… Uh… Sure, no problem. Apologies accepted, of course.” Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus, looked awkward. 

Magnus laughed and looked back at the downworlders crowd.

“Happy to inform that all of your apologies had been accepted. Now, let’s the party continue. Have some fun, my precious guests. Today everything of your expenses… It's on the house!” Magnus announced happily. When he snapped his fingers again, the music was playing again. The atmosphere in the pub was getting high again. 

“Hooray--!” The crowd making an uproar again, but this time everybody looked excited and truly enjoyed the party. 

Magnus sighed in relief and satisfaction. He sent a silent happy glare at Alec, felt so proud at himself indeed. 

“I told you, you are capable of everything.” Alec smiled. 

“I am capable and I know it. But you know? Alexander, you are awesome!” Magnus held Alec’s hand and pulled Alec into his arms. 

“Magnus…” Alec whispered. He was feeling nervous and looked around quickly, hoped that no one noticed that Magnus was hugging him now. However, he failed. Because looked like the crowd fixed their gazes on them again, and this time it’s really hard for them to turn their heads, as it’s truly rare in the shadow world that a shadowhunter dating with a warlock. 

“Relax, Alexander. It’s okay to let them watch. Just let them be, who cares about them?” Magnus leaned closer and gave Alec a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Magnus!” Alec gasped and looked in shocked after he realized what Magnus just did. 

“You…You kiss me…” Alec stuttered. 

“Yes, I kiss you.”

“But… But… They are… You and I… I… They are watching…” Alec felt his mind was just blowing up.

Magnus laughed at Alec’s funny reaction. “So what? Alexander, we are dating now, remember? Furthermore, tonight should be our official first date. Why can’t I kiss my boyfriend?” 

“Oh…But I… But we…” Alec sighed. “Is this really okay?”

“Nothing to worry about, okay?” Magnus smiled and gave Alec another kiss. This time, Magnus kissed Alec’s soft lips passionately. Alec moaned softly and defeated by Magnus’s love and affection in the blink of eyes.

With love, much love. Everything shall be okay, no matter how hard of the life it is.

When the kissed came to the end, Alec gazing at Magnus deeply, feeling that the world surrounding them faded away silently. Now, at this precious moment, Alec only saw the man he’s in love with. 

 

[To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, Y'all, I'm back. Yes! I'm back! However, because of the busy life and I need to update my Chinese works as well, so this story will be SLOW TO UPDATE as usual. But I will try to update weekly, if possible. Thank you for your support, feel free to leave a review to me ya! Much love!


	25. Worst Day of my Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus laughed at Alec’s funny reaction. “So what? Alexander, we are dating now, remember? Furthermore, tonight should be our official first date. Why can’t I kiss my boyfriend?” 
> 
> “Oh…But I… But we…” Alec sighed. “Is this really okay?”
> 
> “Nothing to worry about, okay?” Magnus smiled and gave Alec another kiss. This time, Magnus kissed Alec’s soft lips passionately. Alec moaned softly and defeated by Magnus’s love and affection in the blink of eyes.
> 
> With love, much love. Everything shall be okay, no matter how hard of the life it is.
> 
> When the kisses came to the end, Alec gazing at Magnus deeply, feeling that the world surrounding them faded away silently. Now, at this precious moment, Alec only saw the man he’s in love with.

Magnus’s loft. When there’s a door knocking sound, Magnus was focused himself on the spell book. Magnus frowned and walked to the door, he wondered whom the person coming to his home at such late night. But after the door open and Magnus saw his boyfriend, Magnus’s eyes shined and the annoyance of being disturb were all gone immediately. 

“Alexander! I thought you said that you are not able to come tonight…?” Magnus grinned. “Of course, I’m not complaining to see you here. I miss you.” Magnus leaned closer to Alec and kissed him on lips. 

“I miss you too.” Alec looked very happy, he hugged Magnus tightly. “Magnus, I have good news want to share with you.”

“Good news?” Magnus smiled in relief. “Ooh, then I suppose this is the real good news! You know it, right? Lately, I am getting worried to open my door or answer my phone. Too many bad news turned my life upside down unexpectedly.”

Magnus pulled Alec walked into to living room and snapped his fingers to use magic closed and locked the door. Then, he continued. “You should know better than me, your Parabatai Jace and my biscuit Clary always making troubles for me. First, they are seeking my assistance to look after a new-born vampire, our poor new friend Simon. Then, they told me another shocking news about the soul sword was stolen by Valentine. After that, almost every day they bring me different kinds of bad news like demon attacks, request my help to solve their never-ending problems. I’m sorry Alec, even for your sake, I am still feeling troubled and a little tired now…”

“I’m sorry about that.” Alec sent an apologetic glare on Magnus.

“It’s not your fault.” Magnus sighed and cupped Alec’s face. “You should know that I am willing to do anything for you. Anytime, anywhere, as long as you need me.”

Alec touched by Magnus’s sincerity. “Thank you.” He smiled and held Magnus’s hands to his chest. “Magnus, today is only good news, I promise. I have something want to share with you, it’s about me. And us.”

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

“I…Uh… My parents were back to Idris today. But before they leave the institute, I talked to them for a while and… Well, they seem to accept the truth that both of us are being together now, Magnus. They tell me that they are willing to learn to get along with you and give us their blessing.” Alec said, looked excited.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, getting shocked about the news. “Wait, is that true? I just know about this. Oh, wow! It’s amazing! Alexander, you are awesome! I know how stubborn they are, you must be using your own charms and put in lots of efforts to convince them.”

“After I talked to them this afternoon, I can’t wait to share this news to you personally, Magnus. I want to tell you about myself. But you know, there are too many tasks to follow up, that’s why I only come here at such late night.” Alec explained. 

Magnus laughed happily, felt happy for his boyfriend. “I always know that you are capable of everything. Congratulation to you, my darling.”

“Thank you.” Alec laughed too and pressed another long kiss on Magnus’s lips. “But the efforts credit should go to you. Magnus, it’s all because they saw how much efforts you put in to help us get through everything lately. They said they’ve been touched and felt the warmth. But you know that, right? Their feelings of pride not allowing them to apologize to you that easily… They need some time. However, they ask me to tell you about this, they will try to make it up for you.”

Magnus looked surprised and his beating heart felt warm. He knows how hard for Maryse and Robert recognized him and accepted him as their son’s boyfriend. But at least they are trying to make peace with him. This definitely a great improvement in Alec and his relationship, doesn’t it?

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec whispered.

“I know. I love you too.” Magnus smiled gently.

Alec looked around and said again. “Since Jace already move back to the institute, I am happy for you too that you finally can have your private space back. But still, I’m sorry for every trouble that I have gotten you into. You know… Include the matter that you are kind enough to let Jace stay here after he ran away from home in previous weeks.”

Magnus shrugged in a cool manner. “You are most welcome. He is your brother and Parabatai. To be honest, I am happy that I able to help you a bit to take care of him and make you reduce some stress and feel fewer worries about him.”

Alec nodded and spoke sheepishly. “Much appreciated for that. So… I… Actually, I hope that to stay overnight here, if you don’t mind...” Lately too many things happened, Alec was looking for Magnus almost every day and worked with Magnus to solve the shadow world problems together. However, because all of them were being too busy which made them no time for themselves, some personal moments. In fact, Alec missed Magnus very much. Yes, they were meeting with each other every day, but still, Alec was missing madly about Magnus. Alec missed everything about Magnus, he missed the way how Magnus treated him when they are alone, like a real couple.

Magnus laughed again. “Oh come on, Alexander, you can come to visit me whenever you want. Feel free to treat this place like your own home too.”

“Thank you!” Alec’s eyes brighter and shined happily. Finally, they can have some private moments together without disturbance from the others. 

“Make yourself comfortable as usual, okay?” Magnus tidied up his table and put all the spell books aside. 

Alec picked up the ancient spell book in grey cover. “This looked so old…”

Magnus felt his heart prickled by Alec’s unintentional words. “Ouch, it’s hurt. Are you trying to say I’m old? Actually, this book has exactly the same ages as me, if I’m not wrong.”

“I…I…” Alec stuttered and became panic. “I’m sorry… I don’t know… I just.. I’m sorry, this is not what I mean.”

Magnus felt hilarious at Alec’s reaction. “It’s okay, just calm down, okay? I am just teasing you.”

“Is it? Oh… But still, I am sorry.” Alec put down the spell book, decided not to simply comment anything at this moment or whenever he stayed at here. Magnus has too many ancient antiques that far beyond of his imagination, especially to a young guy like him.

Magnus said. “Alexander, this book was my birthday present a long time ago.”

“From who…? Well, you may not answer it if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for asking too much but I am just curious.” Alec looked down and replied honestly. “Magnus, I hope that I can learn more about you. You know… All your past, your stories… Your thoughts and everything about you. That’s why I wish that I could… get closer to you.” Alec chose his words carefully, hoping that he won’t scare Magnus.

Magnus didn’t say anything, he observed Alec’s face expression silently. 

Alec took a deep breath and continued again. “Magnus, like what you told me… You did say that ‘relationship need to take efforts’ and ‘when things get harder don’t push me away’ quotes… I’m always keeping these in my mind and repeating it myself when I feel vulnerable and need your help. To me, I’m thanking for your help all the time, especially during my bad days… After what we had been through lately, I am thinking about that… I am wondering if you able to let me do the same way for you…”

Magnus smiled. “Alexander, I am always counting on you too. You should know it, right? That’s why I am asking your help to share your strength woth me when my magic depleted.”

“Yeah, and I love that I can help you with it. Actually, I am feeling bad… I can’t deny the truth that you are weak and get hurt all because of me. If you are not helping to clear all the mess caused by me and my friends and family, then you will be alright.”

Magnus walked to Alec and hugged him. He rested his head against Alec’s shoulder, felt his body getting relaxed when sniffed in Alec’s scent.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. 

Alec sighed and spoke. “Magnus, it’s obvious that I already let you walk into my life completely without hidden anything. I just wonder… If you able to do the same for me?”

Magnus gasped and looked up at Alec’s serious gaze. “Alexander, you looked weird today. If there anything bothering you? Why you keep saying these…? I thought you said that you are coming to here to share me that good news. But how come I have such strange feeling that you are actually have something else want to talk to me…? Am I wrong?”

“Well… It’s just… It’s just…” Alec slightly pushed Magnus away from him, tried so hard to make some proper explanation. 

“Alec?” Magnus gave Alec a stern threatening look. He doesn’t like the way how Alec hid something from him.

“Fine, I will tell you. But you need to promise that you won’t get angry at me.” Alec said sheepishly.

Magnus sighed heavily. He trying to make nice with Alec. “Tell me the truth first, then I will judge it later.”

“I talked to Izzy and Jace… You know, they are more expertise in love things, better than me.” Alec finally threw the things out. 

“Oh, so… What is it?” Magnus asked. 

“I am curious about you, Magnus. I want to get closer to you… I hope that I can know everything about you, better than anyone else. I am your boyfriend, right? Izzy and Jace tell me that I should ask from you directly, instead of going to somebody else and ask the questions about you…” Alec said.

Magnus frowned when he caught the points in Alec’s words. “So, you are trying to tell me that you’re finding other people to ask about me?”

“I am sorry. I… can’t help myself, I am curious…” Alec answered, felt shame indeed which made him looked down on the floor, refused to keep his gaze on Magnus. 

Magnus sighed. “May I know what exactly you did?”

Alec licking his dry lips and feeling nervous. “I… Uuh… I… I’m going to Camille and ask about your past and everything about you...”

“WHAT?!” Magnus stared at Alec in shocked. “What do you mean? When are you going to Camille? How many times that you went to Camille yourself secretly behind my back? What did she say to you? Alexander, ANSWER ME!”

Sensed Magnus getting worked up, Alec felt panicked and tried to explain himself. “It’s not what you think…”

“Then, tell me what is this all about! Alec, you know exactly she was my ex-girlfriend. I already warned you before that she not a kind person, but evil and cruel. She loves to be wicked, more like a devil. She loved to manipulate people mind and playing dirty tricks! I did tell you that she’s never a good person!” IT’S UNBELIEVABLE! Magnus couldn’t understand why Alec would finding Camille by his own after Magnus warned him about Camille’s unfriendly character. 

“Magnus, please listen to me… I…” Alec tried to explain again but Magnus stopped him.

Magnus yelled angrily. “You should listen to me, Alec. I already tell you that Camille is nothing but a worse person. Then, why you go look for her again? Alec, don’t you believe me? I told you to keep a distance with her very clearly last time!”

“Still remember the day when Simon seeking my help to negotiate terms with Camille? That day she kissed me deliberately just for making you angry. She is that kind of a bitch and I told you uncountable times! Like what Jace and Isabelle suggested to you, if you really have something to ask, then you can ask me directly! Don’t look for Camille, Alec. Anything you want to know about me, you can ask me!” Magnus added and shouted. He seemed really pissed off.

Alec stunned at there, feeling shame and speechless at this moment.

Magnus turned his back on Alec intentionally, felt angry and betrayed. He never thought that Alec would do something like this. Even Alec is fresh in love and innocent, but this doesn’t mean that he can hurt Magnus like this. What the point of Alec looking for his past lover to ask about him? Why is Alec being so dumb and stupid to make this kind of brainless mistake? Especially Alec looking for a trouble maker ex-lover whom Magnus hated a lot and already warned Alec many times about her. Magnus has truly hated Camille for many kinds of different reasons, they have bad blood and their past stories were complicated to be told.

“I’m sorry… I should tell you before I ask Camille something about you…” Alec said quietly. “I am truly sorry and I swear by the Angel that I won’t do that again. Not anymore.”

Magnus hissed. He was having a very bad mood now and he did not really want to lose his temper with Alec. After a short while, Magnus sighed and turned his head back to Alec, wanted to say something but Alec stopped him very quickly.

“Magnus, I’m sorry. I think I should probably leave…” Alec gave Magnus a tired wry smiling face.

“Alexa…” Magnus stopped again when Alec broke his unfinished words eagerly.

“I just think of that I forgot an important report… I should back to institute now.” Alec turned his back and ready to leave in a rush. 

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted his boyfriend’s love name behind him.

Alec doesn’t turn his head, but he stopped and left apologies again.  
“I’m sorry for being stupid again. Please forgive me…” Then, Alec opened the door and ran away in the blinks of eyes.

“Alec!” Magnus shouted and tried to run after Alec, but failed. Alec already left to nowhere. 

“Damn it… What have I done?” Magnus scolded himself fiercely with a racing guilty heart. He blamed himself for hurting Alec, there are no excuses for him as he not even giving Alec a chance to make an explanation. 

On the other hand, Alec sitting on the dark alley sobbing sadly. This is not the first time that he having a fight with Magnus, but it still hurts like hell. At least Magnus didn’t say something like he wanted to break up with him or what, right? Alec took a deep breath to clear his thought. He had been through the worse. He thought back the time when he almost can’t make it to Nightwish Restaurant after badly injured by the greatest demon. That time, Magnus was admitted that he planned to re-examine their relationship. But this time Magnus didn’t say anything about it, right? That means Magnus and his relationship should remain the same, right? 

Alec sobbed and thinking himself dreadful.  
“I am a worse person… I ran away from Magnus’s home like that, not even give him a chance to say break up with me…”

Alec was terrified. He was newly in love, not really sure how the relationship should be worked on. He was wondering if Magnus able to forgive him? Magnus’s agitated reaction not really in Alec’s expectation. Alec not sure how to fix this… So the first thoughts flashed into his mind was a warning message. Alec was well aware that he should be leaving now. Before everything gets worse. Alec can’t handle more furiousness from Magnus today. That’s why he chose to leave Magnus’s loft and temporary run away from reality. 

——————————————

After Alec leaving Magnus’s loft in the edge of night, Magnus feeling worried indeed.

‘Alec was all alone. What if he didn’t go back to institute? What if Alec was crying alone in somewhere else now? What if Alec bumped into any demon or threats?’ 

With all the wild thoughts running through his head, Magnus cursed silently and blamed himself again. He shouldn’t be that impulse. He should stay calm and listen to what Alec trying to explain. 

Magnus sighed heavily, not really wanted to wait blankly at here.

“I should trace him and get him back!” Magnus swore and started to look for any Alec’s personal thing in his loft. But unfortunately, Magnus desperately realized that his Alexander never left any personal things behind, even sometimes Alec may stay overnight here in weeks ago.

Thus, without wasting any time, Magnus made a direct call to Jace. He really needs some backup plans. 

“Hey, blond hair. It’s your time to pay my debt after I do for you uncountable favors.” Magnus said through the phone.

After heard from Magnus that Alec was missing, Jace became panic and tapped Isabelle who sat beside him to get her attention. Isabelle gazing confusedly at Jace wondered what had happened. Before Jace answered Magnus’s call, Jace and Isabelle were gathering together to discuss something about Alec, because Jace felt a weird worried feeling through his Parabatai rune again. Jace turned on the loudspeaker immediately and sharing the info with Isabelle openly.

Once Magnus made a short, simple, quick explanation about the whole story of Alec and his unnecessary stupid fights, Jace and Isabelle looked unbelievable and scolded Magnus fiercely. 

“MAGNUS BANE, HOW DARE YOU!” Isabelle and Jace yelled at the sync voices. 

Luckily, they were communicating through the phone. Otherwise, Magnus thought that Jace and Isabelle might probably take their blades and whip to end his life without mercy. 

“Please calm down first, because I really need your help to find Alec now!” Magnus said.

“Magnus, you are stupid! Alec is an overthinking and insecure person who lacks confidence. Why can’t you give him more time to explain himself? You should know better than anyone else that your dumb boyfriend is always being low self-esteem and feeling he’s not worth to be loved at all! You words hurtful enough to kill him! You this bastard!” Isabelle shouted at the phone.

Jace continued being a protective brother and parabatai. “Magnus, you better come over now! By the Angel, if anything happens on Alec, I’m going to tear you limb from limb apart painfully and eat you alive!”

Magnus sighed. He wanted to defend himself by saying how hurt he was after found out Alec’s inappropriate action to look for his ex-girlfriend. But in the end, Magnus turned into silent mode and chose to keep his mouth shut. 

Seriously, Magnus couldn’t care anything else by now except for getting back his Alexander. 

 

[To Be Continued]


	26. Love but not trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magnus, you are stupid! Alec is an overthinking and insecure person who lacks confidence. Why can’t you give him more time to explain himself? You should know better than anyone else that your dumb boyfriend is always being low self-esteem and feeling he’s not worth to be loved at all! You words hurtful enough to kill him! You this bastard!” Isabelle shouted at the phone.
> 
> Jace continued being a protective brother and parabatai. “Magnus, you better come over now! By the Angel, if anything happens on Alec, I’m going to tear you limb from limb apart painfully and eat you alive!”
> 
> Magnus sighed. He wanted to defend himself by saying how hurt he was after found out Alec’s inappropriate action to look for his ex-girlfriend. But in the end, Magnus turned into silent mode and chose to keep his mouth shut. 
> 
> Seriously, Magnus couldn’t care anything else by now except for getting back his Alexander.

After running out from Magnus’s loft, Alec went to a nearby park. He sat on the bench and sank in his own thoughts. He felt sad indeed right now. 

‘Magnus must be very upset at me. How should I apologize to him? Will he forgive my stupidity?’ Released a heavy sigh, Alec covered his face in his hands.

When Alec tried to think a solution to make up his mistake, there’s a slight unusual noise coming through the wind which made Alec feeling tense. Must be someone out there, someone with bad intention.

‘Is that a demon? It seems someone who aims him as a target.’

Alec looked up quickly and took out his seraph blade calmly. There was some bad feeling that he couldn’t ignore anymore. Once noticed that there were more noises coming from a different direction, Alec’s shadowhunter intuition telling him that a big chance that he might become the prey from some uninvited guests.

They shadowhunters always have lots of enemies out there. Especially a late night moment like this, the time that dark creatures coming out to play. Alec became more alert on surrounding, he gazing around, trying to think an escape plan for himself. 

He was all alone right here. However, he sensed that there were quite a large of group enemies surrounded him. It’s not a wise choice for him to fight alone, especially at such moment like this. He cursed silently at himself, how can he become such reckless and let his guard down? As a shadowhunter, he should always be calm and be wise. Let the sadness washed over him and running into a dead silence park at such time is totally a bad move! And now, Alec starting to feel regret because he quite confirmed that he had become an easy target for whoever out there.

Sensing that the danger came closer to him, without think twice, Alec waving his seraph blade to a direction which an unknown red shadow just showed up. The red shadow moving instantly with an ultimate speed to dodge off Alec’s attack.

“Hello, sweetie angel.” It’s Camille, who was now standing in front of Alec. 

Alec blinked his wide eyes, looked surprises on Camille’s presence. 

Camille licking her bloody red lips, a sly smile on her face, and her sexy tight red dress disgusted Alec in somehow. Alec was well aware that how he hates this woman very clear. 

“It’s you.” Alec hissed, his seraph blade glowing in white light towards Camille. “How come you manage to escape from the Institute?”

“Don’t be so agitated. You really need to calm down, angel, if you don’t want any dramatic fight with us.” Camille snapped her fingers, calling out all of her teammates. “You guys can show up now.”

Alec gasped when he saw eight unfamiliar vampires showed up from different direction and surrounded him in a circle.

Camille shrugged elegantly and mocked in a soft laughing tone. “Oh, poor angel. Why are you sitting in the park all alone at such time? Did Magnus finally made up his mind to break up with you and kicking you out from his home?”

“Stop talking nonsense, Magnus is not breaking up with me,” Alec replied harshly.

“Is that so?” Camille shook her head in disagreement. “Trust me, it’s just a time matter. Magnus will be breaking up with you very soon. I know him well, he has some serious trust issue, especially hate the most when his disobedient lover betraying him.”

“I’m never betraying Magnus!” Alec retorted. 

Camille laughed again. “Say who? An insecure lover who asking me about Magnus’s past secretly. How pathetic you are, angel. Magnus did not want to let you know about his past, that clearly means that he didn’t trust you at all. You this poor little boy, Magnus must get tired of his toy now and wanting to throw you aside. Magnus really hates people betraying him, do something behind his back included. Believe me, Magnus always has zero tolerance for such behavior. He surely will dump you very soon.”

Alec clenched his seraph blade tightly, felt his heart and his eyes burning at the same time. Camille’s words hurting him badly even without a real injuries. 

“Just let me guess. Or maybe… Magnus already dumped you away. That’s why you are here, sitting on a bench crying all yourself.” Camille said.

Alec hissed again, his bloodshot eyes staring fiercely at Camille. 

“Magnus doesn’t want you anymore. He hates you, angel.” Camille looked at Alec with a fearless mocking face. Looked like she provoked Alec intentionally.

“Shut up.” Alec alerted himself when noticed that other vampires move closer to him.

“Stupid angel. It’s really a time for Magnus to get rid of you. I wonder how Magnus can endure you until now. Such a brainless and good for nothing Nephilim. Oh, it’s fine to tell you another secret about Magnus as well. Do you know that Magnus he was actually hating Nephilim very much?”

Alec’s heart tightened. “You are lying.”

“No, I’m just saying out the truth. It’s you the one who lies to yourself. How pathetic you are, Nephilim child. Magnus is just playing you, you are nothing but a toy to him.”

Alec looked hurt, he kept denying what Camille told him but can’t help himself having doubts at the same time. 

Camille then spoke again after gazing around all her vampire companion. “Well, you are not fun at all. Just a few sentences already enough to break your heart. So fragile. But my friends certainly can get some fun with you, angel. Thanks to your efforts, we are having a tough time when staying at your institute. By the way, your shadowhunter hospitality is really lousy and worse. But you are no need to worry about at all because I can promise that our hospitality services will be far better than yours.”

“What do you want?” Alec stared at those unfriendly vampires, tried to figure a plan out.

“Now, we going to make a return. It’s payback time, angel.” Camille sent a signal glare at her vampire companion, then all of them started to walk closer to Alec. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Attack and kill a shadowhunter is against with the accord which set by The Clave obviously. This is far worse than your previous act.” Alec gripped his seraph blade tightly, thought of the possible fight moves in his head.

“What makes you think I care about the accord and the clave?” Camille gave Alec a wicked smile. “You are truly naïve and stupid. Let me do a favor for Magnus to help him get rid of you this useless toy so that he can live a better life without your existence.”

Alec widened his eyes when he noticed all the vampires getting closer to him. He gritted his teeth and get ready to fight at any time. After took a deep breath, Alec cursed in a low tone and started to fight against them. 

——————————————

New York Shadowhunter Institute.

Magnus’s heart running fast, full of worries. He’s not sure how to explain all of these uneasy feelings in his heart, but he really not feeling so well. It seemed something went so wrong. He rushed to Institute trying to get Alec’s personal thing for tracking purpose. However, he accidentally heard a piece of shocking news from Isabelle and Jace.

“What? You guys arrested Camille and her vampire gang?” Magnus frowned in shocked.

“Alec didn’t tell you?” Isabelle and Jace exchanged a weird look. Both of them thought that Alec should gonna inform Magnus about what happened to his ex-girlfriend. 

“No. Alec not saying anything about this to me at all.” Magnus sighed. “Alec just comes to my home and told me about your parents starting to accept the truth that I’m dating with Alec. And, he also told me that he went to look for Camille to ask her everything about my past.”

Isabelle and Jace looked at each other again, there was something in their eyes, which made Magnus confused. 

“Do you have anything want to let me know? Or… Is there anything that I should know, in case I missed.” Magnus gazing at both Alec’s siblings with a doubtful look. He can sense it very clearly that Jace and Isabelle sharing something secretly, something that he might probably not knowing about it.

Jace crossed his arms and explained. “Your crazy ex-girlfriend really has a death wish. She had committed uncountable terrible sins and killed lots of innocent mundanes. She and her vampire gang lately broke the accord fiercely and pricking The Clave’s nerves, especially by killing those poor young kids.”

Magnus looked away and tried to avoid Jace and Isabelle’s judging sight. He’s not wanting to comment any word. Actually, he also got heard some related rumors as well. Camille was gone too far sometimes. This is a truth that Magnus couldn’t deny it.

“Magnus, we knew that you might have some untold stories with Camille. We also can understand that you have a quite complicated relationship with Camille. But I hope that you can understand that we are just doing our shadowhunter task, there’s nothing personal. Arresting Camille is what we do to follow the instruction from the Clave and to protect those innocent people from Camille. Camille is dangerous, we are not going to let her go, or else she might do more terrible things in the future.” Said Isabelle.

Jace nodded his head as agreement. “Izzy is right. Magnus, you no need to feel sorry for her at all. That bitch deserves the worse punishment. Trust me, there’s nothing left inside her. Her humanity is all gone.”

Magnus sighed again but not comment on anything. Despite what Camille did to him and treated him so badly, but still, Magnus feeling bad when knowing that Camille might be facing cruel punishment from The Clave. Even though Camille deserves the worse ending after what she had done, but Magnus still feeling sad for her. There’s a part of memory about Camille living in Magnus’s heart that Camille used to be a good person. She was kind and soft, totally a different person compared to the current her.

Magnus shook his head to run away from past memories temporarily. It’s not a good time for him to think of Camille. Now, Alec is his primary concern.

“Let’s stop talking about Camille. Can you please give me any Alec’s personal thing? I need to use it for tracking Alec’s location.” Magnus said in a tired tone.

“Sure. I get it for you.” Jace exchanged a look with Isabelle, then he ran quickly to Alec’s room.

Meanwhile, Isabelle spoke again in hesitation.  
“Magnus, I need you to be honest to me.”

“What?” Magnus asked.

“Do you love Alec?” Isabelle measured Magnus with a serious gaze.

Magnus nodded and answered softly. “Yes.” A simple answer with a heavy heart.

“Then, do you trust him?” Isabelle asked again.

“I…” Magnus looked away and sighed. “I don’t know.”

Isabelle hissed. “Sorry to say this but Magnus… You do not deserve my brother.”

Magnus stunned and looked up at Isabelle. 

“If you really love Alec, then you should trust him. Even how the things went wrong, even how hard the truth to believe.” Isabelle took a deep breath and continued. Her voice was calm but her words sharp enough to stab into Magnus’s heart. 

“Alec is pure at heart, a newbie in love. He might do something wrong, but you should know that he’s trying to be a better guy for you. Every step he takes in the love relationship with you, he tries so hard to learn the right way to love you. You promised that you will give him a chance and guide him a proper way of being your boyfriend, don’t you? But how come your promise means nothing and become such ironic ridiculous now?” Isabelle said.

“…Alec betrayed me.” Magnus clenched his fists. “Isabelle, I know you care about Alec, but you should understand that I’m getting hurt too because what Alec did to me.”

“Huh? Alec betrayed you?” Isabelle gave Magnus a mocking laugh. “Just asking your ex-girlfriend a few questions about your past, then this becomes an unacceptable sin already?”

Magnus tried to defend himself. “Alec looking for Camille behind my back. He kept me in the dark!”

“Magnus, I always thought you should be the smart one. But it seems we overestimate you all the time.” Isabelle shrugged. “Let me clarify some points. Firstly, in case you missed, you should know that we are assigned by the Clave to arrest Camille. Alec was not going to look for Camille alone, but we are going with him as a team, as usual, to bring Camille back to Institute.”

Magnus frowned. “But Alec told me that he’s going to Camille and ask about my past and everything about me.”

“Yeah, my stupid big brother did that. However, that was when we sent Camille into the dungeon. Your manipulative ex-girlfriend said some awful nasty words to Alec at that time. Jace and I guessed that she might be very upset and despair when she knowing that the Clave is going to execute her soon. Imagine yourself, Magnus…An insecure Alec being humiliated by your crazy ex-girlfriend, who keep mocking that Alec not good enough for you and claimed that you are just playing Alec like Alec is nothing but a pathetic toy to you.”

“I’m serious about Alec, he should know it,” Magnus replied. 

“Or maybe not.” Isabelle looked sad. “Alec took it seriously when he heard what Camille said. He starting to feel panic and stress in anxiety. Then, Alec asking Camille something about you. Alec thought that he can learn more about you and get closer to you. Since Camille going to die soon, Alec not really want to waste this chance. Magnus, you should understand Alec’s concern. He cares about you, but you keep hiding everything from him. Can you imagine how hurt it could be? Alec feels that he was being ignored by you, like you never sincere cares about him.”

Magnus stared at Isabelle, feeling totally speechless.   
“I never meant to hurt him… I love Alec, I did care about him.”

“But the truth is Alec feeling hurt because of you, Magnus,” Isabelle said.

Magnus gasped and looked down shamefully. 

“I don’t know how Alec told you about this and what exactly causing you guys having a fight. But if you really just quarreling with Alec because of this stupid misunderstanding, then I feel that you’re not qualified for being Alec’s boyfriend too, since you never bother to find out the truth and not even giving Alec a chance to explain himself.” Said Isabelle.

“Isabelle, I…” Magnus tried to say something but Isabelle stopped him again.

“You’re not trusting my brother at all. Magnus, you don’t even know him well. And you… You are a very selfish person and not ready to be Alec’s boyfriend yet.” Isabelle said unhappily. 

“What do you mean?” Magnus creased his brows.

Isabelle gave Magnus a slightly mocking smile. “A person never wanted to share everything about himself to his boyfriend. Not being sincere, not being true, and not being honest in a relationship at all. Then, what makes you called yourself a boyfriend?”

Magnus swallowed his saliva hard, feeling his heart beating faster and hurtful. Maybe a part of his heart and soul also agreed with Isabelle. That’s why Magnus unable to make a sound to retort it.

“Hey, we got deep trouble!” It’s Jace’s eager voice, who running fast towards Magnus and Isabelle.

“What happened?” Isabelle frowned and asked. “What took you so long, Jace? Just take a personal thing from Alec’s room, but you seem took it over centuries.”

“Izzy, I just heard about breaking news! Camille and her vampire gang already escaped from dungeon when the representative from the Clave trying to transfer them by portal!” Jace replied.

“What?!” Magnus and Isabelle looked in shock. 

“Camille…” Magnus murmured with a racing heart. “She won’t let it go that easily.”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked Magnus.

Isabelle also looked at Magnus with a confused look. 

Magnus shook his head, trying to focus on his primary work first. “Jace, give Alec’s shirt to me,” Magnus commanded. 

Jace quickly passed Alec’s black shirt to Magnus. Then, Magnus closed his eyes and tried to perform the tracking spell. After a short while, Magnus cursed angrily in a low tone which made Jace and Isabelle getting worried. 

“What happened, Magnus? Calm down! You cannot open the portal right here! Remember? We are still standing in the hall.” Isabelle asked as they saw Magnus waving his hands and wanted to open a portal.

“Stop it, Magnus. Don’t be crazy!” Jace stopped Magnus in time by grabbing Magnus’s hands. 

“Alec is in danger! Camille and her vampire gang are attacking him for an act of revenge!” Magnus snapped harshly and turned his back, then he ran away quickly, tried to find a suitable place to open a portal. 

Isabelle looked shocked and gazed at Jace with a questioning look. “Do you feel anything through your Parabatai rune?”

Jace shook his head while touching his rune. “Alec should be fine temporarily. He’s a tough guy, we both know that.”

“Come, we should follow Magnus!” Isabelle pulled Jace along with her to chase after Magnus.

“Magnus, wait for us! You need to bring us to Alec!” Jace shouted behind Magnus when he saw Magnus already open a shining portal just right in front of the Institute entrance.

Without a reply, Magnus shot a worried glare at young shadowhunters. Isabelle and Jace jumped into portal quickly and Magnus followed them before closing the portal.

 

[To Be Continued]

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
> NEWBIE WRITER HERE. A BELIEVER OF “WRITING IS AN ACT OF FAITH, NOT A TRICK OF GRAMMAR.” —E.B. WHITE  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, HIGH POSSIBILITIES OF WRONG GRAMMAR PROBLEM.
> 
> Hey y'all! Yeah~ New update again!  
> Slow to update/Slow burn.  
> Not sure will write how many chapters, so please subscribe/bookmark it, if you are interested in this story! XD  
> By the way, you all know that you can leave the reviews or share me your thoughts, right?  
> Looking forward your feedback after reading. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon, stay tuned! Much love~! ^o^
> 
> ————————————
> 
> *SPECIAL FOR CHINESE READERS ONLY! CHINESE VERSION of 'AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME' is AVAILABLE NOW!
> 
> 至所有中文读者！  
> 改编翻译《只要你说爱我》简体中文版可前往：  
> https://novel.banananetwork.com.my/book/851


End file.
